Bloodborne Duties
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: [ON HIATUS for editing] An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse.
1. Inuyasha's Story

**Bloodborne Duties**

_ _ _An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._ _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I didn't want to write this but my wife thought it would be a great idea to write our life story on paper and publish it so we could sell it to the world and make some extra cash. Keh, as if we don't already have enough money. I'm the co-owner of Taiyoukai Enterprise and also am among one of the many shareholders of the company—I have money, enough so that giving a check of ten thousand dollars to each of my seven children would be nothing more than just pocket change.<em>

_On the note of my children, yes I have seven. But that number isn't actually a lot considering that I am over seven hundred years old. My wife's age is somewhat of an iffy topic. _

_Technically, she would be twenty-one years old but she is also over five hundred years old…_

_I'll explain that one later on._

_So here's the deal, wifey-dearest wanted me to write an autobiography…__ I ain't good with words but I thought I'd give it a try to please her. She did give birth to seven of my brats right? Keh!_

_I would start from the beginning but the beginning is sad and memories I don't want to bring about. Perhaps the most significant thing that should be known from my past is Kikyo. She is a common recurrence in my—our—life and perhaps it would be justifiable to mention her. Kikyo was the first woman I loved, but that was over five hundred years ago, and fifty years before I met my wife. Kikyo pinned me to a tree and, fifty years later, my wife unpinned me. Our journey was perilous and hectic and we had some great companions tag along with us: Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. Shippo and Kirara are still alive today and are under my protection, but since Sango and Miroku were human, they aged and passed on as humans would._

_But their children, and children's children, and their children as well, are always under my protection. _

_No matter what. _

_It was a promise I made to Miroku before he passed on—his generations will never feel without protection. Although I never admitted it to Miroku during his lifetime, he had become the best friend I never had (aside from Kagome, but she was more of a lover-best friend). I confided in him even when I was unaware of it, and he had always given me advice, whether I presumed it to be the pervert in him speaking, or not.  
><em>

_Anyway, my story begins on the night of a new moon. It was close to three years into our journey for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Initially we had completed it and we were just waiting for the right moment to extract the jewel from Kohaku's back (long story short: Kohaku was Sango's dead brother revived by the bad guy Naraku with a jewel shard from the Shikon no Tama). _

_But before we could get that far, Naraku appeared and we got into a nasty battle. This was three years into our journey since the wench (also known as the wife, the mate, or simply Kagome) always went back to her time for "school" - in my opinion, it was unneeded- and we couldn't invest as much time as I wanted to in shard hunting._

_It would be ideal to put in here that my wife, Mrs. Takahashi (see the aforementioned AKA's) had the ability to manipulate the Bone Eater's Well on the Higurashi Shrine premises. That was because she had the Shikon Jewel embedded into her body, and as such, was able to travel back and forth through time. That also ties in to her age: in her era she would be considered twenty-one (now, that is. The time in which this story begins she is eighteen years old), but after we married we decided to live in _my _era. Because she and I had a bond that transcended time, I was also able to manipulate the well._

_We defeated Naraku, but in the process the jewel shattered again. It wasn't the best feeling in the world to see the hundreds of shards scatter throughout Japan for a second time. Sango had gotten pregnant before we defeated Naraku. As such, she and Miroku had gotten married were not present during the Final Battle. Trust me, they were devastated (well... I can't say much for Miroku, but Sango was angry as hell). But what to do, Kagome suggested that they stop travelling with us when we found out Sango was pregnant. I said that no pregnancy can be planned when you're lover is a lecherous monk.  
><em>

_My missus said that he only has eyes for her. Can a man be lecherous if he only has eyes for his wife?  
><em>

_Keh.  
><em>

_Anyway, Kagome and I incinerated Naraku in an underground cave - it was quite the battle, if I do say so myself (and the details of the battle will be written out in this auto-freakin'-biography. _

_We hadn't mated at the point in which I will be beginning my story, and we were unaware of our feelings for each other. I, however, was (am, and always will be) crazily in love with her (and according to her, she was crazily in love with me as well._ Keh_, what's there **not** to love?)_

_One night, long before Naraku was defeated and we decided to bind together for eternity, when Kagome and I were camping out close to the Panther Demon's territory, a peculiar dog demon dropped by, wanting to speak to me…_

_And that is where this story begins.  
><em>

_.xx._

Kagome was roasting two sticks of skewered fish over a small campfire as Inuyasha sat beside her, staring expressionlessly into the flames. They had grown very close over the course of the three years and, admittedly, they were much closer with each other than they were with Sango or Miroku. That was to be expected, though, as they were the first two in the original shard hunting group and had known each other the longest.

Inuyasha had his hands shoved into his sleeves, feeling weak and susceptible to danger. God, he hated the new moon nights but appreciated the fact that Kagome always stayed up with him—even when Sango and Miroku managed to fall asleep, even if it was for just a moment, on many nights of the new moon during their travels.

But not Kagome.

Never Kagome.

She always managed to stay awake.

"Almost ready?" Inuyasha inquired as Kagome glanced over at him.

"Yeah, two more minutes."

"I'm starving!"

"Well it would've been faster if you were cooperative during fishing!"

"You tried to splash me with water, wench!"

"It's called a water fight!"

"It's stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"You're stupid_er_!"

"Don't make me _it_ you!"

"_Keh!_ When I'm human? You ain't **that** cruel, wench."

Kagome snorted and muttered something incoherent (Inuyasha assumed it had something to do with the cruel comment he made) before turning her attention back towards the roasting fish. Inuyasha glowered at her for fifteen more seconds before she snapped her gaze at him and scowled.

"Here." She thrust a skewer at him. "Dinner is served."

"Thank you," he muttered and Kagome cracked a small smile.

"Aww! You _do_ have manners."

"Keh."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome used her fingers to tear a bit of the flesh away from her skewer. "Talkative, aren't you?"

"I'm your regular chatterbox." the half-demon retorted and Kagome giggled slightly.

"This feels nice." Kagome blushed as she looked up to the moonless sky. "Just you and I again." Tilting her head to the side, she looked at her companion. "Sometimes I got kind of annoyed with the others and their constant interruptions."

Inuyasha snorted. "I was _always_ annoyed with them. It was _our_ battle… they just were tangled into it."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "You say it so rudely, but it is true. Naraku was after you, then me because I joined you. Because of the jewel he had punished both Sango and Miroku... although it's _mostly_ your fault since I didn't come into the picture till fifty years later."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're still at fault wench. The jewel was in _your_ body."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And _who_ wanted to tear me in half after?"

"Not me?"

"Idiot."

"Moron!"

"Jackass!"

"_Human_!"

"Then what the hell are you now, Inuyasha?"

"…Shut up. What's for dessert?"

Laughing, Kagome pat Inuyasha's knee before leaning over to her bottomless yellow backpack and pulled out a pack of Oreo cookies.

"Oreos?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in excitement and Kagome could only contain her own laughter. He was such a cute little puppy and as much as she didn't want to openly admit it to him (for fear of his attraction and love for Kikyo), Kagome loved him dearly and would do anything for him.

"Yes, Oreo cookies." She tore open the package. "I have to go home and restock on ramen and cookies again, so after we finish our search in the Panther territory can we go back to my era?"

Inuyasha merely nodded as he shoved ten cookies into his mouth. Sweat dropping, Kagome twisted open an Oreo and began licking the cream center…

A rustling in the bushes immediately caused the two to drop their food and reach for their weapons. Although Inuyasha looked rather pathetic, holding his rusty and dull sword, it still held as a good whacking device - plus, it shocked any full demon that came in contact with it. Kagome had picked up her bow and held an arrow in her hand, ready to strike the unknown in the bushes.

Another rustle.

"WHO'S THERE?" Inuyasha roared as he got into a tactical fighters stance. Kagome was just three feet to his left and a few inches behind where he was, her eyes trained onto the bush that masked her opponent.

Within a matter of seconds, a dog demon sauntered out of the bushes, his clothing askew and the side of his face trickling with blood. "Please…" he croaked. "I need water…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my God, he's hurt!" She dropped her bow and arrow to quickly run to the injured demon.

"_Are you dumb_?" Inuyasha roared, his voice resonating. The pure anger in his voice was evident and, if Kagome didn't _know_ him, she would be scared for her life. "_What if he's faking it? What if he intends to kill us?"_"

Kagome paid him no heed as she poured water from her water bottle down the demon's throat. Seething, Inuyasha stood close behind her in case her stupidity landed her injured.

Or killed.

If he had a choice between the two, he was praying for the latter.

_Keh, only the stupid wench would help a demon when I have no fucking strength of my own. She'd be dead if it weren't for- what the hell?_ Cutting his thoughts off short, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw an all too familiar insignia burned onto the left side of the demon's neck as Kagome rolled him over_. Sesshomaru's mark… So that must mean…_

"He's Sesshomaru's demon." Inuyasha hissed as he dropped to his knees to help Kagome roll him over to a safe position that allowed him to continue breathing. Well, Inuyasha's sole intention was to take a closer look at the insignia.

"How can you tell?" Kagome looked up at him and he pointed to the demons neck.

"Sesshomaru's crest," Inuyasha murmured and Kagome's eyes widened, seeing the crescent moon.

"The same symbol on Sesshomaru's forehead." Kagome stated, more of a reassurance to herself, but Inuyasha nodded nonetheless. After they were sure that the demon was asleep, and not dead, Kagome and Inuyasha backed up a few steps. Streams from the sun began painting the forest and Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

Finally. It was sun up.

Within seconds, Inuyasha pulsated and his features returned to what they normally were: silver hair, fangs, claws, and dog ears. Kagome smiled wearily at him. "Can we sleep for a bit now?"

Ever since the two embarked on their own journey (post Sango-pregnancy), Kagome slept with Inuyasha in the trees for protection and safety, since they didn't have companions that were grounded to assist them in battle. Glancing down at the sleeping demon, Inuyasha nodded as he twitched his ears. "Sure, for a bit though. We have to find out why this bastard is half dead."

"Will he wake up?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. His injuries don't smell life threatening. Whoever attacked him knocked him up pretty bad but he'll be fine."

Kagome merely looked at the demon once more before Inuyasha lifted her up bridal style and launched onto the highest branch of the most shaded tree in the vicinity of their camp grounds. Keeping her back planted to his chest, he leaned against the trunk and then allowed Kagome to get comfortable. As soon as he was sure she was, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head against his chest.

"For a few hours?" she repeated.

"A few hours," he confirmed and immediately felt her head lull. _Damn she must've been tired. _Idly, Inuyasha glanced down at Sesshomaru's warrior. His curiosity continued to rise.

_What the hell is he doing so far away from the West, alone and injured?_

There would be a lot of interrogation when the demon woke up, that was for sure.

Drawing lazy circles subconsciously on Kagome's belly, Inuyasha rested his head against the trunk of the tree and inhaled deeply. The scent of Kagome assaulted his senses and he loved it.

_Kagome,_ his thoughts echoed. _My Kagome…_

_.xx._

**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**


	2. Sōzokujin no Noroi

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha didn't slept for the three and a half hours that Kagome was knocked out for. His eyes were closed and he showed the image of being asleep, but his senses were wide awake in case he had to destroy any potential danger. Kagome was curled up into a tight ball and had managed to squeeze herself within Inuyasha's frame. His left hand was lazily looped around her waist and his right hand was behind his head so that the bark of the tree trunk didn't ruin his hair.<p>

Feeling her stir, Inuyasha's grip tightened slightly; he didn't want her wiggling and falling out of the tree. She'd probably break her neck with the fall- they were _that_ high up. Extending her legs out and stretching her arms to ease her muscles, Kagome cracked up an eye and gave a jaw splitting yawn.

"Oh man," she murmured before relaxing her body back into Inuyasha's, "how long was I out for?"

"A few hours," he murmured as she slowly shifted to turn on the branch and face him. He kept a firm hold on her forearm as she wiggled to move closer to him. They were face to face now and, out of habit, Kagome sat extremely close to Inuyasha when they were up in the trees. _Just in case_, was her rationale. Glancing down from the tree, Kagome noticed that the demon hadn't moved or woken up at all.

She frowned. "Is he still alive?"

Inuyasha's eyes were closed, but he nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you sleep?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Wench," Inuyasha cracked open an eye, "you ask too many questions."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She used her free hand to push some bangs away from her eyes. "I'm only trying to be nice. Remind me next time not to _care_."

Inuyasha snorted. "I tell you _all_ the time: don't **care** for somebody like me."

"Then don't protect somebody like _me_!" Kagome retorted. "It'll be an even trade."

"Keep dreaming, wench—as long as I'm around, your ass is safe."

Kagome's features softened. "That's actually really sweet…"

"… Keh."

_Just the response I was looking for._ Kagome thought sarcastically. Looking down again, Kagome saw that the demon was beginning to stir. "Hey," she looked back at Inuyasha, "I think he's waking up."

Cracking his eyes open, Inuyasha looked down and indeed saw that the demon was, in fact, struggling to get up. Without word, he pulled Kagome to his chest and jumped off the tree. She didn't so much as make a sound, already knowing Inuyasha was famous for his unexpectedness when it came to jumping on and off of trees.

Besides, she loved the feel of his arms around her - so protective. As if she was the only one in **his** world.

Inuyasha landed with ease and daintily placed Kagome down. Instantly, his hand on the hilt of tetsusaiga and gripped it tightly. Inuyasha took an unnerving step towards the stirring demon and Kagome sidestepped towards her bow and arrow, _just in case_. She had a gut feeling that this demon wasn't as bad as Inuyasha believed him to be, especially since he bore Sesshomaru's insignia on his neck.

_He's a royal warrior for the West_.

Groaning, the demon sat up and blinked several times. He had pointy elfish ears, just as Sesshomaru did and a deep set of dark brown eyes. To stay true to his dog-demon nature (which Kagome presumed him to be by both his aura _and_ the fact that he was Sesshomaru, the Great Demon of the West's warrior), there were specks of ochre within his pools of brown. His nose twitched and he blinked twice more before scrambling to his feet and bowing down to Inuyasha. Kagome noticed the demon wince and took a step forward. "Are you hurt?" She asked softly.

The demon looked up. "Forgive me, Lord Inuyasha." He spoke. His voice was strained. "I hadn't intended on passing out on you. I actually wasn't even aware that it was your camp I had stumbled across. And yes," he looked at Kagome, "I, to my misfortune, participated in a small battle with no initial intention to while I was searching for Lord Inuyasha. Let's just say it didn't end up too well." He looked sadly down at his side; his clothing were stained with blood.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha roared. "Why the _fuck_ are you looking for me anyway?"

"Forgive me." He stood up. "I am Daiki, head warrior of the Western Army. Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to summon you to his castle."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Kagome frowned. "Sesshomaru sent you here to summon Inuyasha?"

Daiki nodded. "Well… the _gist_ of what he said meant he wanted me to summon you. The words he spoke ah… cannot be repeated."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome decided to take initiative of the situation. She already knew that Inuyasha was the second in line to the throne, and should anything happen to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would become heir apparent. She knew this from a _while_ ago—she hadn't been travelling with him for three years for nothing. She brought her hand up and gripped the vial that contained nine jewel shards, hung around her neck. "What purpose does Sesshomaru have with Inuyasha?"

Daiki glanced at Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru had informed him that his younger brother traveled with a human and that he would do anything to protect her, so Daiki was not to disrespect her in any way. That, and the fact that Sesshomaru had a strange respect for the woman—she had aided Rin on many occasions as a motherly figure, an area that Sesshomaru was not all that great at.

Nor did he want to be great at being a mother figure.

"To discuss duties that is kept merely between the Inu-Daiyoukai clan. I am not fully aware of the details but I do know that Lord Sesshomaru wants you at his castle promptly."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "Like _I'm_ going to go help my stupid half-brother." He lowered his sword. "Tell him that if he wants favours from others, he should show some form of respect. It's either respect me or try not to _kill_ me, understood?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "Maybe this is serious! When was the last time your brother asked you to go to his castle personally? Usually he finds _us_ and tries to kill _us._ This could _actually_ be serious."

Inuyasha's eyes flicked to Kagome before he looked dangerously at Daiki. "I don't trust that bastard, Kagome," he muttered, his eyes still fixed on the full demon in front of him. "When was the last time he did any _good_ for us?"

Kagome frowned. "I _know_ that, but it doesn't hurt to go see what he wants! He _is_ your brother after all."

"**Half-**brother," the hanyou corrected. "And I'm not going."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded once again. "He sent his warrior here to _find_ us! I honestly believe that Sesshomaru really needs our help."

"Wench!" Inuyasha bellowed, fully facing Kagome now, "Sesshomaru does _not_ need our help—he has to have some sort of _trick_ up his sleeve and I do not trust him _one bit_."

Kagome's eyes darkened. "Well _I_ do trust him, and you know what? I think I'll go with Daiki to see what your _brother_ wants. So why don't you just **sit** and think about your decision, hm? And maybe you should get nice and comfortable when you **sit** down because you never know when you might want to **sit** up from your **sit**ting position because you're getting annoyed at **sit**ting still for so **SIT**ing LONG!" Kagome try to replaced the vulgar F word with a variation of her own: **SIT**ing.

Inuyasha was already in a six foot deep crater and Daiki stood there bemused at the whole thing. _The human has some form of power over Lord Inuyasha.  
><em>

Peeling himself off of the ground, his golden orbs glowered at Kagome. "Wench," he snarled, "you will _pay_ for sitting me so much."

Kagome smiled innocently at him. "Shall we go?"

Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "Feh, whatever… But remember, _I'm not letting you off the hook._"

Kagome didn't so much as look frightened as she turned to Daiki. "Lead the way, Daiki."

The demon warrior was dumbfounded at how the human had gotten the Lord to change his mind. Perhaps it had something to do with the glowing beads around his neck—it seemed to emit a strange power when she pronounced the word _sit_ to him. Nodding slightly, Daiki turned around.

"My wounds are still slightly there, but it is nothing I can't handle. We should arrive at Sesshomaru's castle by nightfall."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who was treading a few steps behind her. "How did you get injured?"

Daiki glanced up at the sky. "A Panther demon attacked me."

_.xx._

Inuyasha and Kagome were silently walking side by side. Earlier on, Inuyasha and Daiki had run and Kagome was settled comfortably on Inuyasha's back. His mind was formulating many ways in how he could return the _favour_ that Kagome had so graciously bestowed upon him. Who **wouldn't **want a personalized crater that was shaped for your body? The best idea he had thus far was to deprive Kagome of him during night-time. She had become too accustomed to sleeping in his arms, or beside his aura, that without him there it would cause her to become restless.

_Keh, serves the wench right. My back still fucking hurts from all the damn sit commands._

He still couldn't figure out why Kagome wanted to see Sesshomaru. He had to admit, it _was_ strange how Sesshomaru had summoned _his_ presence at the Western Castle and had sent his head warrior to find him, but still! He didn't trust Sesshomaru, he never did, and never will. The bastard had left Inuyasha to die as a child with no remorse for his sibling whatsoever. Sesshomaru did not care that Izayoi died, and definitely did not care that Inuyasha was kicked out of his village as the little orphan half-demon.

_Good for nothing full-demon half-brother. Wish you died instead of father._

Shaking his head at the irrelevant thoughts, Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest and opened his mouth: "How much longer?"

"Almost there."

"Would it be faster to run the rest?"

"Yes."

Without a word to Kagome, Inuyasha picked her up, threw her onto his back and began running. The route that Daiki took him was unfamiliar to him, as he never took the inside roads to the castle. Inuyasha always took the main village routs whenever he approached Sesshomaru's castle (if ever, that is...)

"_Inuyasha!_ Please _warn_ me next time!"

Disregarding the woman's banshee-like shrieks, Inuyasha kept running with Daiki not too far behind. The sooner he got to his half-brother, the sooner he and Kagome could leave.

"Inuyasha," The tone in Kagome's voice drastically changed as she whispered his name - a tone that Inuyasha had come to recolonize to mean one thing and _one thing only_.

"Where is it?" He stopped running and put Kagome down. Daiki was confused.

"Why did we stop...?"

Kagome raised her hand and pointed deep into the forest. "Over there," she murmured. "It's bright—there's only one, but it's close."

Nodding, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and began slowly walking in the direction Kagome pointed him towards. Daiki glanced between the Lord and his lady and decided to follow. Whatever the hell was going on, he still had his job to finish—and that was to deliver them to Lord Sesshomaru's castle, unharmed. Without warning, a massive boar demon lunged forward, foaming at the mouth and growling menacingly. Kagome shrieked and fell backwards. Daiki took the ready position.

"Ugh, useless pathetic demon. _KAZE NO KIZU_!" Inuyasha slashed his sword and disintegrated the boar. The shard flung forward and Inuyasha caught it. His demon aura was beginning to taint the shard and he quickly took it over to Kagome to purify. Within a heartbeat, a pure white aura surrounded the jewel and Kagome dropped it into her vial.

Ten shards in total, now.

"How did you know…?" Daiki's eyes widened. He always thought that they were _rumours—_that the girl who could sense the shards did not actually exist.

"_Keh_," Inuyasha helped Kagome up and dropped to his knees. She climbed on. "Can we hurry the hell up?"

_.xx._

Inuyasha and Kagome were standing in front of Sesshomaru. Daiki had announced their presence and bowed out of the room, leaving the two brothers and the human alone. Sesshomaru studied them both and Kagome stared him dead in the eyes. She wasn't afraid of him; if he wanted to kill them, he would've done it _many_ times before. Sesshomaru didn't really _hate _them, at least she believed he didn't. He probably just didn't _like_ them.

Well, he probably didn't like Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, on more than one occasion, sought Kagome out to help out Rin.

Inuyasha's jaw twitched. "Did you fucking call us here to just stare at us?" he finally exploded. "We _have_ a mission and we don't have time for your shit."

"Have you ever heard of the _sōzoku-jin no noroi_, half-breed?"

Inuyasha frowned. "The sōzoku what?"

Sesshomaru sighed impatiently. Kagome seemed to understand that what Sesshomaru had summoned them for had to be serious so she kept her mouth shut. She glanced over at Inuyasha who seemed to be internally battling his hatred for his brother and the potential seriousness of the situation. Kagome knew deep down inside that Sesshomaru _must've_ called them for an important reason, otherwise why would he? He was Sesshomaru, and he _disliked_ (not hated) them. (He _may_ have thrown out death threats every now and then but he never really carried them out. Kagome figured it was his twisted way of saying that he cared.)

"_Sōzoku-jin no noroi,_" Sesshomaru repeated. "It is the curse of heirs; a curse that has been placed on the grandfather of our very own grandfather."

Inuyasha growled. "No I don't know of this curse and I don't understand why I should even _know_. _You_ are the Daiyoukai, not me. So deal with your family bullshit yourself, Sesshomaru." He turned to Kagome. "Let's go, wench…"

"_Fool_," Sesshomaru blared. "The _sōzoku-jin no noroi _affects you as much as it does me! It was bestowed upon our father's great grandfather and as much as I _really_ hate to admit it, you are blood."

Inuyasha stopped dead cold in his tracks. This had to be serious—his hated half-brother just referred to him as blood…

He glanced at Kagome and their eyes met. Her expression read the same as his: _This must be important._

Inuyasha turned back to Sesshomaru. "Go on."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered between his half-brother and his bitch. They had an unspoken connection right then and there and it made him angry. He was Lord Sesshomaru—he knew all. But when it came to half-brother, he seemed to be stupefied at the most innocent of things; like the relationship between two people. How could a priestess like herself ever find comfort and solace in the arms of a half-demon? Questions that Sesshomaru probably would never find answers to…

"The _sōzoku-jin no noroi _is a curse that was placed on our great grandfather many generations ago." Sesshomaru started.

_.xx._

"_Kurohyou, I told you to leave the lands of the West," a deep voice bellowed over the billowing wind. The sun was beginning to set and icy cold golden eyes glowered at the petite panther demon that stood before him. "You are not welcome here."_

"_Hurmph." The panther flicked her waist length black hair. "I am welcome wherever I wish to be welcomed." She sent a quick wink towards the demon before her. Her eyes, shimmering beetle black, held no signs of love or affection as it once did. She hated the man before her, she wanted to destroy the demon in front of her._

"_Kurohyou," he said slowly again, "I am warning you."_

"_Or what?" Kurohyou's voice rose. "What will you do? _Leave_ me? Inuryōshu, you have done more damage to my heart than you can possibly imagine." Her eyes were deadly. "You already left me—you shattered my heart into a million pieces when you left me for Utsukushi…"_

_Inuryōshu snarled, his eyes narrowing. His silver hair, although pinned at the top with a skull band, blew restlessly in the wind. "You were just an easy rut, Kurohyou." He smirked, his fangs hardly peeking out from behind his lips. "You wanted to spread your legs to any walking male. Utsukushi, however, is a youkai of class- a youkai I would **want** to mother my pups."_

_Kurohyou's hands fisted, her own pelt billowing with the ominous current of air. "I am a __**what**__?" she hissed. "Ryōshu," she summoned him by the suffix to his name, and she knew he hated it. He was the great leader of the Western lands and he commanded great respect. Presently, she wasn't showing him any... "You are fully aware that I command powers that my pack does not?"_

_Inuryōshu rolled his eyes, "Feh. Woman, so do I."_

"_I possess powers other demons _dream_ of."_

"_And as do I."_

"_I am warning you…"_

"_As am I."_

_Kurohyou's hands emitted a dark grey aura and her eyes glazed over. "I warned you, Inuryōshu," she murmured, her voice almost mechanical. "You have angered the alpha female of the panther pack and now your bloodline will suffer the consequences."_

_Inuryōshu's eyes widened as the aura began flying towards him. Pulling out his sword, he attempted to block it but it was too much. The aura surrounded him and he began to scream. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

"_You used me… You promised me love, you promised me happiness… you promised that I will be the woman to give birth to your heirs. But you fucked up, Inuryōshu." Kurohyou smirked. "You fucked up bad. From this moment on I will place your entire _lineage_ on the line for your mistakes. From this day forward, the youngest heir of your bloodline __**must**__ produce an heir by his 205__th__ birthday. If not, your entire clan __**will**__ submit to the Panthers. And if you resist…"_

_Inuryōshu's screams were drowned out by the whistling of the winds._

"_If you resist, my love…__" Kurohyou felt deep hatred for this man. He used her body, he touched her and caressed her in ways no man has ever done before… and he threw her away. He turned around with his tails between his legs and marked a bitch. A female dog…_

"_If you resist the curse or any of your descendants do, their innards will slowly begin to melt away, leaving them nothing but rotting corpses. They will either take a mate, forcefully and produce an heir, or become the eternal slaves of the Panthers to prevent utter oblivion. But, if they choose not to follow the first two options, then they will most definitely face unavoidable death."_

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GET OUT OF THIS?" Inuryōshu roared. "WHAT DO YOU GET FROM CURSING MY BLOOD?"_

_Kurohyou smirked. "I am using the last of my breath to curse you. I get the eternal satisfaction that your blood will always be _forced_ to take a mate - from **duty** alone, not because of the echos of their heart." Kurohyou laughed bitterly. "They will be _forced_ to produce heirs. They may never truly be happy, as you have not let_ me_ be truly happy_._ Live well, Ryōshu. Live knowing your blood will forever hate you."_

_With the last of her breath, Kurohyou's body shone bright white and she exploded, her remnants floating away with the wind as her voice whispered one last echo… _sōzoku-jin no noroi_._

_Inuryōshu fell to his knees..._

What the hell have I done?

_.xx._

Inuyasha was twitching and Kagome's eyes were wide; the half-demon was beyond ticked. "So _we're_ in a shit pile of trouble because Grandfather Ryōshu was looking for a good rut and settled on a goddamned _panther_? I **knew** my bloodline was fucking ridiculous!"

Sesshomaru snarled. "I was coming of age before _you_ were born so the curse was shifted to you. And, if my calculations serve correctly, you are on your 203rd year—you have two more years."

"And what kinda dumb age is 205? Why the hell did she pick 205?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Possibly because Grandfather was 205 when the curse was placed? How the hell should I _know,_ Inuyasha? It is my duty to inform you that unless you want every one of our clan members to melt from the inside out, go rut, make pups, and save us for another 205 years."

He snorted. "It isn't fair how all this shit is put onto _my_ head now. If father was alive, I'd tell him to rut and make another pup."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Imagine my relief when I found out Izayoi had you."

"Yet you still treated me like shit. You ought to kiss the ground I walk on, asshole."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome finally shouted. "You should be _thankful_ your brother told you all this information. Otherwise in two years you all would've died and nobody would've known why."

"Or we could just submit to the panthers." Inuyasha shrugged. "Doesn't seem half bad…"

"Have some dignity, fool." Sesshomaru shot icily. "You are Prince of the West yet you so easily talk of submission?"

"I haven't had the life of a prince so why should that matter? A prince without a kingdom is no prince at all." Inuyasha sighed. The severity of the situation was weighing down on him and he looked up at his brother once more. "So we'd all die, huh?"

He knew that they would much rather die than submit to the low ranking panthers. The Dogs were always at a higher rank than them… _always_.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Father was an only child and he was forced to produce heirs with my mother. You may not be aware of many factors Inuyasha, but the most I am willing to tell you is that father never loved my mother. He found her convenient to rut with to produce an heir. After that my mother died. Eventually father found _your_ mother, fell in love with her, and she gave birth to you."

"Damn father," Inuyasha muttered. "Can I have some time to think about this?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "You and your woman may have one night of rest here but you are to leave tomorrow morning. I do not _care_ for your decision Inuyasha, but I do know you have more sense than to lead our entire race into destruction. Daiki is outside; he will show you to your rooms."

And he dismissed them.

_.xx._

Inuyasha and Kagome's room were side by side. Daiki left with a bow and Kagome decided to sit in Inuyasha's room to discuss the events of earlier. He was leaning up against the wall and Kagome was sitting on a futon.

"So what just happened?"

Inuyasha snarled. "I was _just_ informed that I have two years to produce an heir, that's what. Where the _hell_ do I even come into all this? I _must've_ done something in some previous life to piss off some God up there to put me in this fucking situation. Damn you, great grandfather!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you can't just ignore the situation though. That's like ignoring Naraku."

"No," Inuyasha muttered, "it _isn't_. **Naraku** is a mission that all of us have been on since three years because he wants something that belongs to **you**. _This_ however is forcing me to mate and have pups because of my great grandfather's insatiable desire to fuck other demon races."

Kagome wanted to giggle at Inuyasha's choice of words but knew that would not be the greatest of things to do. "So what's gonna happen?" Her own feelings were thrown up into the air. So she loved this demon more than anything and (if asked), she would jump at the opportunity to be his mate, but only given the fact that he returned her feelings.

But the thought of Inuyasha mating another woman boiled her blood. She knew him better than anybody else in the world, even better than Kikyo. Suddenly, the curse just seemed more complicated than she initially thought it would be.

"What are you gonna do?" she repeated her question.

"Sleep." Inuyasha finally said. "I have two years to figure this out. As of now, our main priority is Naraku. After that, we'll figure out what to do."

Kagome nodded. "I guess that makes some sense. What'll you tell Sesshomaru?"

Shrugging, the hanyou pulled off us haori. "To prepare burning from the inside out? I don't really care right now. I haven't slept properly since last night, I want to sleep."

Kagome nodded. She waited expectantly for him to grab her and snuggle with her. But it never came. Her heart panged with hurt, and she watched as Inuyasha climbed onto the futon. He glanced back at her and said, "Can you turn the lamp off before you go to sleep? Thanks."

Fighting back the tears, Kagome did as she was told and quietly stepped out of his room.

_That'll teach the wench to sit me that many times. Keh…_

_.xx._

It was well into the early hours of the morning and Inuyasha hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Growling, he knew why. It was because Kagome wasn't in his arms. There was still quite some time until sunrise but he couldn't wait that long—Kagome (and himself) had been punished for far too long. Pushing the comforters off of him, Inuyasha walked out of his room and quietly peeked into Kagome's.

She wasn't there.

His alarm bells begin going off immediately. "We-wench?" he called out. Taking a long sniff, he smelt her lingering scent and salt and right away began following it. He rounded a corner and the smell of salt began to get stronger. Finally, Inuyasha broke into a little balcony and found Kagome huddled in a little corner, fast asleep with the streaks of dry tears on her face.

_Damn you, wench..._ His heart pined. _Leave it to you to scare me shitless while I'm tryna punish you. _Gathering her in his arms, Inuyasha began a slow trot back to his bedroom. Her sleep only seemed to come comfortably if she was in his arms… as did his.

He smiled warmly down at her and his thoughts went back to what his half brother had told him. _An heir before my 205__th__ birthday..._ He watched Kagome sleeping peacefully. _Pups..._ He could imagine how wonderful a mother Kagome would be.

Eliminating those thoughts from his head, he pushed opened the door to his room and placed Kagome on the futon. She frowned at the lack of his body warmth, but right away he joined her in his futon. Her aura relaxed.

_I have two years to figure it out. Besides, _he placed a tender kiss on her temple, _how can anyone as pure as Kagome love me…_

_.xx._

**Sōzoku-jin no noroi – Curse of Heirs**

**Beta-edited: Sakura-Chan Master of the Clow  
><strong>


	3. His Demon's Claim

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Awaking just at the crack of sunrise, Kagome and Inuyasha were both ready to depart from Sesshomaru's castle. The daiyoukai was not present for the departure of his brother and neither Kagome nor Inuyasha cared much. Rin ran by and bid them farewell and Daiki escorted them outside of the premises of the castle. Kagome had her backpack on and Inuyasha was walking two steps ahead of her.<p>

"I hope that Lord Sesshomaru was able to resolve his problem by having your audience." Daiki spoke. Inuyasha didn't respond so Kagome took it upon herself to do it.

"I suppose," she murmured. "It's more complicated than you think."

Daiki nodded. "I would assume so—Lord Sesshomaru never draws an audience..."

_Especially an audience with me,_ Inuyasha added in his mind. They were at the foot of the boundaries of the castle and just a short walk to the village.

"Thank you both." Daiki bowed. "Hopefully I shall see you in the near future." Abruptly turning, Daiki walked away.

Not bothering to watch Daiki trot off, Kagome turned and began walking her own path. She was still hurt from what Inuyasha did the previous night and she was even more shocked to find herself in his arms in the morning. She had managed to wrestle herself away from his grip and huffed off, straight into the room that Sesshomaru had assigned for her.

All the while, Inuyasha _pretended_ to sleep. He knew if he cracked an eye open, she would sit him to something that was beyond hell. Although he was _pretty_ sure that Kagome _knew_ he was awake—a sound of a cricket normally woke him up, so the rustling of Kagome would be a definite wake-er upper.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. With three easy strides, he caught up to her. "Kagome!" he called again, poking her cheek.

She paid him no heed.

"Wench, answer me!"

"Why?" she responded coldly.

"You're overreacting! What if I wanted to sleep alone last night because of all the shit Sesshomaru threw at me?"

"You could've _asked_ nicely. You told me to turn off your _lamp_ and went right to sleep!"

"Maybe I was tired?"

"You're **never** tired."

"What if I was last night? Maybe the new moon took a toll on me."

"For the first time in three years?"

"Why the hell are you snapping, woman?"

"Why were you so rude last night?"

"Maybe because you sat me like a billion times yesterday!"

Kagome's eye ticked. "It wasn't a billion, Inuyasha, it was six. I have _it_ you way more times, **consecutively**," emphasis on the word consecutively, "in the past. So I _don't_ know why you're so angry _now_."

"Maybe because you haven't sat me in ages, and I find it fucking stupid you had to sit me over the fact that I didn't believe my brother summoned us to his castle! Wench," he crossed his arms, "you needed to be punished."

Kagome's nostrils flared. "_Punished_?" She poked his chest. "What am I, some sort of possession? You don't own me, Inuyasha—we're only friends and companions in this stupid hunt for the stupid shards so do not for a **SECOND** think you have the authority to punish me." She poked his chest again. Feeling his blood boil, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and glowered at her intently.

"Say that again?" His voice was just audible—a low and husky rasp. "I dare you to say that again."

Kagome missed the look in his eyes. "_You do not own me._"

Despite the Tetsusaiga being strapped to his waist, Inuyasha's eyes flashed red momentarily as his demon blood overtook his senses. Kagome's eyes widened and her heart started accelerating in worry. "Inu—Inuyasha?"

"Never say that." His voice was raspy and hoarse. Kagome sensed his aura darken and felt his claws extend and sink into her skin. He pulled her closer to him and removed his grip from her wrist and repositioned his hands on her arms. Kagome was in fear but somewhere deep inside of her, she knew he wouldn't hurt her… She was more afraid that he would hurt _himself_.

"_Bitch_," he hissed, his eyes scanning her face, "_you're mine_." Kagome opened her mouth slightly but before she knew it, demon Inuyasha swiftly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome's eyes shot wide open and instantly, her mind flashed to when she and Inuyasha were in Kaguya Hime's castle and he had transformed into his demon self and she had to kiss him to bring him back to his senses.

Déjà vu.

Inuyasha pulled back and emitted a low and feral growl from the back of his neck. "You belong to _**me**_…" Almost instantly, his eyes snapped shut and Inuyasha fell backwards.

"INUYASHA!"

_Kagome…_

And he lost consciousness.

_.xx._

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurry so he blinked multiple times before his vision cleared and he registered where he was. He was lying underneath a tree on top of a patch of soft grass with a blanket on covering him. He could acutely hear fire crackling close by and the smell of fish assaulted his nose. Pushing the blanket off of him, Inuyasha sat up and saw Kagome staring into the fire, unaware of her surroundings and slowly roasting a fish. Her bow was set to her left and her quiver of arrows was slung over her shoulder—she was prepared to take on enemies. Inuyasha had to hide a smile.

"Wench?" he called out hesitantly. He saw Kagome jump before she whirled around, a look of relief on her face. Quickly, she stood up and slipped her quiver off before approaching him apprehensively.

_Does he remember what happened?_ she thought cautiously to herself.

"How do you feel?" she murmured, placing a hand on his forehead. No temperature.

Inuyasha let her do what she did and proceeded to answer her. "My head feels like shit… What happened?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You—you don't remember?"

His ears drooped. "No..." he started slowly. "What happened?"

"Eat first." Kagome quickly said, turning around and mechanically going back to the campfire. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed but he decided to humour her. He sat down across from her and picked a skewer fish off of the makeshift stand that Kagome made with twigs.

"How'd you get these?"

"There's a stream close by," Kagome answered without looking at him. She was concentrating on her fish and Inuyasha could right away tell she was avoiding eye contact with him. "I had to harpoon a few fish with my arrows." Kagome had mastered harpooning fish. On occasion, when they still traveled with Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha would take her with him when he hunted for food and helped her learn how to properly harpoon animals and fish—just in case he wasn't close by to help get food. At the time, Kagome protested saying how he would _always_ be close by but at that very moment she was glad he had given her lessons.

Inuyasha nodded and slowly bit into his fish. He couldn't really taste it as he was starving. He was craving ramen but he knew that Kagome would have to return to her time and restock and that was next on their list of _things to do_. Inuyasha watched Kagome not watch him and his anger started escalating.

_What the hell happened that's causing her to avoid eye contact with me?_

"Kagome," Inuyasha dropped the fish and shifted over to her. Kagome stiffened visibly and that ticked off the half-demon. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Her answer came a little too quickly. Inuyasha removed the stick of fish from her hand and dropped it to the floor. He didn't care if it got dirty, he could go skewer more fish with the blink of an eye. But as of the present moment, what happened prior to him passing out earlier was more important.

What did he do?

What did he say?

_Why is Kagome avoiding me?_

"_Nothing_ nothing or **nothing** nothing?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and finally looked up at him. _I knew saying something dumb would get her attention._

"Just plain nothing. You passed out, no big deal."

"No big deal?" His anger flared. "I _never_ pass out, not even when I'm human! How did I pass out while I was half-demon?"

"Because you weren't!" Kagome's voice rose. "You turned demon alright? No _big_ _deal_, the energy got to you and you passed out. I ran back to the gate of the castle and screamed for Daiki and he came running back asking what happened. He helped me move you over here, because I know Sesshomaru would've been upset if we returned to the castle, and Daiki said that if I needed help, to just run back to the castle. That's it."

"But why would I turn demon with the Tetsusaiga on me?" Inuyasha frowned. Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Can we go? I really want to go home and take a nice long bath… and restock on food and supplies." Kagome was about to stand up when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to the ground.

"No," he stated. "_First_ you tell me what the fuck happened and _then_ we can go back to the Goshinboku village."

"_It doesn't matter_!"

"The hell it doesn't! If I can transform with the Tetsusaiga with me then I damn well want to know _why_ because it could put your life at risk!"

"It **won't** put my life at risk?"

"Why the hell not?"

"BECAUSE you transformed when I said I don't belong to you and your demon said I was **yours**. There. Happy now?"

Inuyasha felt like he had cold water thrown at his face. He was beginning to vaguely remember his argument with Kagome prior to him passing out…

"Punished?_ What am I, some sort of possession? You don't own me, Inuyasha—we're only friends and companions in this stupid hunt for the stupid shards so do not for a __**SECOND**__ think you have the authority to punish me." _

"_Say that again? I dare you to say that again."_

"You do not own me."

"_Never say that... _Bitch, you're mine..."

"Oh shit…" he muttered as he let go of Kagome's wrist. She took the opportunity to get up, retrieve her bow and walk over to her backpack. She folded the blanket she used to warm Inuyasha up with and put it away.

"Let's get a move on," she whispered. Inuyasha nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to say. He stomped on the fire so that it was put out and both he and Kagome started walking in silence.

_What the hell do I do now?_ he thought, inconspicuously glancing at Kagome from the corner of his eye. _She seems so fucking awkward around me._

_.xx._

It was close to nightfall and Inuyasha suggested running the rest of the way there. Without argument, Kagome got onto his back and he began running through the trees. They hadn't spoken a single word to each other besides the one or two sentences spoken about setting up camp, shards, and ramen. Kagome seemed to be in her own thoughts all day and Inuyasha was annoyed. _What the hell could she be thinking about_?

"Shards!" Kagome suddenly hissed and Inuyasha screeched to a halt. His senses were on heightened alert mode and he slowly dropped Kagome.

"Where…?"

Closing her eyes, Kagome sensed four jewel shards approaching fast—but she couldn't tell from where. She frowned and opened her eyes. "I sense five, I can tell its aura is here but I don't know where…"

Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and looked around his surroundings to try to pinpoint the jewel shards. Five was a lot considering it was possibly within one demon. Inuyasha took a step towards his rear, placing himself closer to Kagome. She was struggling hard to pinpoint where the shards could be—

"They're underground!"

Just as her words were spoken, the ground began to shake and rumble and a massive snake head emerged. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped out of the way and perched himself atop a tree.

"THERE ARE JEWEL SHARD_SSSS_ WITH YOU, HALF DEMON. _Ssssssss_!" the snake demon roared; his tongue slithered out of his mouth and he reared his ugly head upon Kagome and Inuyasha in the tree.

"I am Hebi Yajuu, the _ssssssss_nake bea_ssssss_t. Give me your shard_ssss_!"

"Where are they?" Inuyasha murmured. Kagome closed her eyes for a split second before seeing five dark shards embedded into the crown of the snake demon's head.

"The top of his head," she whispered to him. "Right at the crown."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm gonna take you down, off this tree. Stay hidden, alright?"

"Hmm…" Kagome replied with as little words spoken possible. Snakes sensed what was around them with the vibrations in the air and ground so she didn't want her voice to reverberate off of the trees, potentially putting herself and Inuyasha at risk.

With a swift and fluid movement, Inuyasha jumped off of the tree; he wanted to put as much distance between the _thing_ and Kagome as possible, so, he noisily ran in the opposite direction. His plan worked. Hebi Yajuu quickly turned its body around and began slithering towards Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned. _The snake should be no match for the bakuryuuha and the holy arrow, but it's way too fast to let Inuyasha power up_. Kagome removed an arrow from her quiver that poked out from out of her backpack and set it up on her bow. Closing an eye, she envisioned the shards that glowed from the snake's head.

"INUYASHA!" she roared. The half-demon stopped and turned around to see Kagome release her arrow. The snake was stunned momentarily which allowed Inuyasha to power up for a potential bakuryuuha attack. At the moment of time, Inuyasha felt that if he hurtled the holy arrow back at Kagome and caught Hebi Yajuu in the middle, both attacks would incinerate him, leaving nothing but the shards remaining. It was a long shot, but Inuyasha had a feeling it would work. If worst came to worst, he would just wind scar the life out of the snake beast.

"BAKURYUUHA!"

The backlash wave hurtled back towards the arrow and the snake demon was caught in between the two energies causing his body to disintegrate.

"HOW COULD YOUUUU!" Its voice echoed as its body flew off with the wind as tiny particles. Inuyasha caught the shards and, before they could turn black from impurity, he ran to Kagome who was still standing on top of the branch he left her. Wordlessly, he handed the shards to her.

They purified right away.

"That makes it fifteen shards we have?" He inquired and Kagome nodded.

"We're making progress…" Inuyasha muttered as he crouched down low. "Get on; we're almost at the village."

Without a word, Kagome did as she was told.

_.xx._

They arrived at Goshinboku village rather quickly and Kagome said hi to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara before hurtling down the well back to her own time. Inuyasha greeted his friends too before walking off towards the Goshinboku tree to take a quick nap.

Miroku and Sango, who had seen the lack of interaction between the two friends, exchanged wondrous glances.

"Something happened," Sango murmured as she rubbed her belly.

Miroku smirked. "Shall I go have a talk with our little half-demon friend?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Let the poor guy think. Obviously something happened and he doesn't need your stupidity to confuse him. Lord only knows how I do it every day!"

Miroku put a hand to his heart, but his eyes danced with laughter. "You pain me, Sango dearest."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to sleep. My back hurts from walking around all day with your baby in me."

_.xx._

Kagome sunk into a tub of relaxing bubbles shortly after she returned back to her time. Her mom had already stocked up on ramen and other necessities from the previous time she returned to her own era. Greeting her grandfather, mother and brother, Kagome ran upstairs, stripped down and soaked in a warm bubble bath.

_So what happened earlier_? It was her time to think and think was what she was intending to do. _He turned demon with the Tetsusaiga around his waist… all because I refused the fact I belonged to him_?

Kagome felt her heart rate speed up slightly. _But why did it bother him so much, I mean he still has feelings for Kikyo so why should it matter if I belonged to him or not?_

The entire situation was confusing her. She knew she loved him, more than anything else in the world but what happened earlier had her shook. The way Inuyasha acted… it made her feel like he really did want her _more_ than just a friend and definitely more than just a shard detector.

_Maybe he likes me?_ She shook her head slowly. _No… he loves Kikyo. You're just wishfully thinking now, Kagome. Don't be stupid… you're just a friend, if not just a shard detector. You come from a different time and you piss him off more than you can imagine. _

She felt tears cloud her vision. _I wish he could love me though…_

Pulling the plug in the tub, Kagome got out of the bath and wrapped herself up in a towel and tiptoed to her room. It was almost close to midnight now and she knew her entire family was asleep. Her only problem was that she didn't know how _she_ was going to sleep without Inuyasha there.

_Dilemmas, dilemmas, _she inwardly groaned as she donned her nightdress. Wringing her hair with a towel, Kagome sprayed some leave-in conditioner in her hair before crawling into bed.

_How am I ever going to fall asleep…_

_.xx._

Inuyasha snarled. He couldn't sleep—he couldn't even _nap_.

_Fucking wench_…

He didn't care if everything was awkward. He didn't care if his demon claimed Kagome and he damn well didn't care if she sat him a couple hundred times…

Okay he cared if she did but _that_ was beside the point. He wanted to sleep and he _needed_ Kagome to sleep.

He needed to feel her heartbeat, to smell her scent… to feel her soft hair against his face… to have her in his arms. _DAMMIT_! he cursed. He hated this feeling, he hated that he felt so vulnerable around Kagome and he _hated_ the fact that he loved her so much it hurt when she wasn't around.

_And that she'd never love a half-demon. Filthy, dirty, impure half-demon…_

But right now Inuyasha didn't care. He wanted to feel her—_needed_ to be around her. Swiftly, he jumped through the well and welcomed the familiar blue aura.

_.xx._

Kagome's window was open so Inuyasha took the liberty of jumping right in. Almost right away, Kagome shot out of bed, her eyes wide as she saw him standing in her room. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and attempted to look tough…

"Keh," he shot. "Just came to see if your ass was alright. Looks like you made it here in one piece."

Kagome smiled; she knew he was acting. "Liar," she murmured as she got back into bed and scooted to the side, still facing Inuyasha, "I couldn't sleep without you either."

Inuyasha had to hide his smile as he crawled into bed beside her. As Kagome turned around to have her back face his, he wrapped his arm around her waist and inhaled her scent deeply.

_Dear Lord…_

"Hey, Inuyasha?" she whispered. He tightened his hold on her.

"Yeah?"

"About what happened earlier…"

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Can we talk about it… later? Maybe, when we're both ready?"

Kagome felt Inuyasha nod.

"I'm ready whenever you are..."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you…"

"'Night, wench."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow<br>**

**I want to take this moment to thank _each_ and every single one of my reviewers. I have been away from the Inuyasha fandom for quite sometime and there is no logical explanation behind it other than the fact that writing didn't tweak my interest as it used to. I guess I was just in this inbetween stage where I wanted to write but I didn't want to at the same time. But now I'm back and I guess I'll respond to a few reviews I've had—only because I've never done it before, heh!**

_Response to Reviews:_

_xXKimiko SakakiXx: _It's really great and refreshing to see you back in the IY fandom:) I remember how I used to love reading your stories and adore you as a fellow reader. This plot looks really interesting and I hope you'll update the next chapter soon!

**Thanks! My writing has grown a lot over the course of the years and I'm not perfect—nobody ever will be, but I'm trying my best to be the best author I can be! I'm glad you liked the plot as well... and I'll be looking forward to more reviews from you to come!**

_trueloveisnotreal: _he should totally tell kagome (: i mean, the baby making can start now! lol, i'm being weird. can't wait for more - again, like i'm saying, i'm happy that you're writing inuyasha stories again. i love the way you write.

**Haha! You're right, it _would_ be weird if baby making started now :P, I only _hope_ I could do it now, it would be so much fun but alas... the details of the plot have to be drawn out :( There are so many ideas going through my head! But anyway, I'm really happy that you're happy and I'm glad you love the way I write. I won't be going anywhere soon, don't worry!**

_RubyJeweler: Okay, that does it! I'm officially in love! This fic has captured my heart and my interest and now I'll be dutifully waiting for updates. Lol. With all that said, can you please update whenever you have the time? Thank you so much! (:_

**Hey! I hope I'm not taking away some love you have for somebody else :P hehe, just kidding. Glad you love it, this fanfic is my new baby too. It's my most favourite one out of all the ones I have and yes, I will update whenever I have the time. Between summer school, work, and _life_, it might be hard but I'm determined to finish this one!**

_xSkull. CanDiiee. Bitesx: How long is this "I don't know if he/she loves me" thing gonna last? . Confessionnnns! Update soon! :D_

**Lol, you'll see how long it lasts :D**

_Samantha: _Yay! Wolf Blossom is back! I love ur stories and this one sounds like another great fic! I liked the way the story opens up...and seven kids! Is shippo included in that count? Plz update soon because I no that I, along with many other, will be waiting!

**Hey! Yess! I'm back... and I hope this fanfic is as promising as you see it to be. To answer your question, Shippo isn't included in the kid count. You'll eventually see who they are!**

**The responses were done randomly, I just saved a few from when I got them in my inbox at random and replied to them. I won't make a habit out of this so guys who want their review responded, don't get your hopes up! If you have specific questions, PM me with it and I'll reply to it as soon as I can. Otherwise, this was only done because I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying it and wanted to treat you a little with this update! Until next chapter, God Bless :)**


	4. Kiss

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>As usual, Kagome woke up just at the crack of sunrise—something that she had grown accustomed to throughout her past three years of travel. Since Kagome hardly ever had a roof over her head, the light of the morning sun always woke her up. Sango and Miroku were able to sleep through the light for a bit before Inuyasha's barking (no pun intended) woke them up.<p>

Feeling warm and cozy, Kagome smiled as she looked over at the sleeping Inuyasha beside her. Her heart swelled with love for him. Bringing a finger up, she traced his features and watched his face twitch slightly at the contact.

But he didn't rouse.

_I wonder what he's going to do with the __sōzoku-jin no noroi,_ Kagome thought slowly. _He needs to find a mate and have pups in two years. _A darkness swept over her heart. _A mate… Who is he gonna choose? The thought of him being with somebody else hurts..._

Sighing, Kagome stopped tracing his features and stared at the ceiling. Inuyasha's arm was gripped tightly around her waist and she knew if she tried to move him, he'd wake. And she couldn't bear to wake him up; he hardly ever had enough sleep to begin with.

_We have fifteen shards,_ she began pondering. _How many could there possibly be? It's a stupid loop; find a bunch of shards, Naraku attacks, lose a bunch of shards and repeat. This journey needs to finally finish, it is __**way**__ too repetitive._

But Kagome knew deep inside that if the journey were to come to an end, she would never see Inuyasha again.

And she couldn't bear _that_.

"Whatchya thinking of, wench?" Inuyasha yawned as he woke from his slumber. Kagome jumped and turned to him.

"When'd you wake up?" she inquired.

"Just now. So, what were you thinking of?" Inuyasha let go of her waist and propped himself up on one elbow. He had a sudden desire to push back her hair… Her lips were pink and full and looked _so_ inviting.

_Dammit,_ he inwardly groaned. _I really wanna kiss her…_

"About our journey," Kagome murmured. "Of how repetitive it is. We find a big chunk of the jewel and Naraku shatters it again… We find a chunk _again_ and Naraku finds it…"

"We'll get there… eventually…"

Kagome was surprised at how soft his voice was. Turning around, she also propped herself up on an elbow and smiled at him. "Of course we will. We're the strongest tag team around."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ragtag team…"

"Not really ragtag after the other four left," Kagome snickered. "Although we _were_ ragtag, hmm? A half demon, a priestess, a monk, a demon slayer and two little demons to boot."

Inuyasha snorted. "Your fault, wench. You're the one that took them all in. I was down for just us hunting but _noooo_, you had to be all good Samaritan-y…" Inuyasha paused. "…And shit," he added with a gruff.

Kagome giggled as she tapped his nose. "You know you love them."

"_Keh…_"

"Soooo," Kagome flopped back onto her back, "what do we do today?"

Inuyasha shrugged his single shoulder as he was still watching the young priestess as he was propped up onto his elbow. "Don't know. We could stay here for the day? I know your ass has wanted to relax for a while now."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Can we _really_?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Why not? We can do that… _shopping_ thing you love so much."

Squealing, Kagome threw her arms around his shoulder and knock him off his elbow. By instinct his arms wrapped around her waist and he savoured the embrace he was granted for the five seconds it lasted.

"You're really agreeing to go shopping with me… of your _own_ accord?"

"_Feh…_" But he hid a small smile. They were on their own for a while now and Kagome hadn't had time to relax. Besides, Inuyasha could _smell_ her hormones and knew that her monthly run was coming up and wanted her to rest for a bit before their journey began. Lord only knows how emotional and hormonal the wench became…

"Thank you!" Placing a feather light kiss on his forehead, Kagome shot out of bed and began gathering a towel, some undergarments and a fresh pair of clothes. Inuyasha flopped back down onto the bed and watched her hustle and bustle around.

"Do you wanna shower?"

"Nah," Inuyasha muttered. "Your modern bathtub thing doesn't fly with me. I'll soak in a hot spring when we go home."

Nodding, Kagome disappeared out of the room and into her bathroom. Inuyasha lay relaxed for a bit longer before hopping out of bed and languidly walking to Kagome's closet. He grew used to wearing shoes, pants, shirts and tying his hair back so that his ears wouldn't show; he hadn't been to the modern era over a few hundred times over the past three years for nothing. Stripping out of his haori and hakama, Inuyasha pulled on some black cargo pants, a silky white t-shirt that Kagome had gotten for him the previous Christmas, and white Nike runners. Studying himself in Kagome's mirror, Inuyasha unbuttoned the top three buttons of the shirt and popped his collar, showing off his subjugation necklace.

_What did Souta call me that one time?_ he thought slowly, _a stud muffin…? Yeah, that's what I am. A stud muffin._

Picking up Kagome's brush, Inuyasha pulled his hair over his ears and tied it in a low ponytail. Picking up a New Era baseball hat that Souta had purchased for him (also for Christmas), Inuyasha fitted it on sideways (something Kagome taught him a while back) and examined his masterpiece in the mirror.

_I'm more than a freakin' stud muffin, _he thought proudly, _I'm a stud cupcake!_ Just as he set the brush down, Kagome re-entered her bedroom wearing a knee length white skirt, a light yellow tube top with dark yellow flower patterns on it and a black shrug over top. Her jaw dropped as she saw Inuyasha.

_He looks… he looks…_

"You look amazing…"

Kagome snapped out of it, hearing Inuyasha's compliment. Blushing, she walked up to him and slightly adjusted his hat. "You look quite dashing yourself."

Inuyasha's chest puffed. "_Keh…_ Ready to go?"

Kagome nodded as she sprayed some leave-in conditioner in her hair and picked up her purse. Ushering Inuyasha to follow, they slowly tiptoed downstairs. Her family was still asleep. Writing a messy note, Kagome pinned it to the fridge and hastily left with Inuyasha.

_Out shopping with Inuyasha. Be back in a few hours. Love you!_

_.xx._

It was near noon and Inuyasha and Kagome were just lazing around the city. They grabbed breakfast from WacDonalds and then started walking down the street to head to the mall—it was quite a distance for a walk but they traveled all through Japan by foot, a few extra kilometers wouldn't hurt.

"Wench." Inuyasha nudged her and she glanced up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll see your annoying friends today?"

Kagome blushed. A little while ago Inuyasha found out that _he_ was the over protective, annoying, jealous boyfriend she always spoke about to her friends. He snickered and decided to play along. He never really asked Kagome a reason for why she made him her _boyfriend_ but loved acting angry and over protective whenever the girls came around.

The story that Kagome made up was that Inuyasha was a mechanic that lived in the States. Kagome met him while she was there for a little while visiting her father's sister for her fortieth birthday. She came back and Inuyasha was transferred to Japan and worked for Toyota.

"I hope not."

Inuyasha snickered. "Why not? They're funny… Kind of."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Oh really? _They're_ funny or do you find the _situation_ to be funny?"

"Both."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And **this** is why you're Inuyasha."

Rolling his eyes, they both resumed walking in silence, until…

"Do you think we'll see Ho-ha-he?"

Kagome twitched. "You mean Hojo?"

"Hofo."

"Hojo!"

"Homo…"

"HOJO!"

"Hobo."

"It's HOJO!"

"Yes?"

Inuyasha and Kagome both whirled around to find the aforementioned boy standing behind them, scratching the back of his head. Inuyasha snorted. _Speak of the devil and the devil appears. _

"Uh…" Kagome was trying to find a good excuse as to why she just yelled out his name. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Higurashi…" Hojo raised an eyebrow. Kagome stuttered as she looked between an annoyingly grinning Inuyasha and a confused Hojo.

"Yeah, _Higurashi_," Inuyasha taunted, "why _did_ you yelled out his name?"

Kagome's eye twitched. _If I don't osuwari your ass to America, my name is not Kagome Higurashi_.

"We were having a lovers' spat." Kagome murmured, half truthfully. Hojo thought that Kagome and Inuyasha were dating too and he was devastated when he found out. Eventually he managed to move on but still dropped by with remedies for her ailments sometimes (much to the displeasure of the half-demon). "We were arguing about um… you know… past _interests_ that we had."

"You were interested in me?" Hojo seemed pleased. Inuyasha growled.

"No, _idiot_, she meant _you_ were interested in her. Buddha, how the hell have you survived for this long?"

"Inuyasha!"

"It's true!" he scoffed. "Wouldn't last half a day from where I come from."

Hojo seemed offended. "Actually, Mr. Inuyasha… I lived in Canada for six months last year!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _He lived in a can of what?_

Kagome laughed nervously. "Ha ha, okay, Hojo nice seeing you. We'll be going now!" Grabbing Inuyasha's arm, she dragged him off leaving a dumbfounded Hojo behind.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started slowly, "why the hell did that idiot live in a can?"

Kagome paused, slowly looked at Inuyasha before doubling over in laughter. "Can? Oh my god, you are hilarious."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled at her. "What is so funny, wench?"

Wiping a tear from her eye, Kagome giggled a bit longer before smiling apologetically at him. "I'm sorry… That was just… oh man." Straightening up, she grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the direction of the mall. "He lived in Canada. It's a country on the other side of the world."

Inuyasha remembered when Kagome showed him a map of the world once.

"You know, people like us live there and do similar things but they have different cultures, ethics, and values… language. But they're still people."

Inuyasha snorted. "Do they live in a can?"

"Oh God no." Kagome rolled her eye. "It's a country. Like Japan."

"_Feh_..."

Choosing to ignore him, Kagome continued their trek to the mall but left her hand resting in the grove of Inuyasha's crossed arm.

Both of them noticed.

Neither of them chose to remove it.

_.xx._

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha and Kagome groaned. "Do they stalk you?"

Kagome shrugged before they both turned around to find Yuka, Eri and Ayumi running towards them. They had _just_ entered the mall and were _just_ getting ready to do some serious shopping when the annoying shrieks of the freak sisters stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Can I senkon tessou them and be over with it?" he whispered to Kagome who smacked his arm.

"It'll only take a few moments," she muttered before smiling at her three friends.

"Morning, guys!"

"Hey!" The three girls hugged Kagome and bowed at Inuyasha. "What're you two doing here?" Yuka raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? We're in a stinkin' mall. We're here to shop, _duh_..."

Kagome shot him a dirty look before smiling at her friends. "Don't mind him. I woke him up early to come shopping with me."

Eri squealed. "How _cute_!"

"Feh."

Ayumi smiled apologetically on behalf of her friends. "Sorry," she stated, "_they_ woke me up to go shopping."

"Join the club," Inuyasha muttered. "Are you three done? The sooner you let Kagome leave, the sooner I can get home and the sooner I can go back to sleeping."

Kagome stared in awe at her companion. She knew he had harnessed the power of acting throughout the years but she didn't realize how _good_ he was at it...

Yuka grinned and nodded. "For sure! But since you two are here, Kagome! I'm having a spring break party at my place next week. It's B.Y.O.B." Yuka winked at Inuyasha. "_Bring your own booze_."

Kagome snorted. "You're _so_ funny Yuka. I'll see—depends on what the family has planned," she lied through her teeth. It depended on if there were shards or not in Feudal Japan.

"Cool!" Yuka grinned. "Okay you two have fun shopping, the three of us are gonna buy party supplies!"

Ayumi groaned. _Save me_ she mouthed at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha snickered and waved _bye bye_ to Ayumi who in turn glared at her friend's _boyfriend_.

"Well that was..." Kagome searched for the right word. "Interesting?"

"_Keh_, whatever." Inuyasha snorted, his arms crossed out in front of him. "Can we get over this shopping business and go home already?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and dragged him into a shoe store. "Fine. I need comfortable runners for when we're in your era…"

_.xx._

After hours of shopping and lots of groaning and complaining, Kagome hailed a taxi and Inuyasha balanced numerous bags and boxes in his hands. Even with his demon strength, he was no match for the power of women, money, and an indoor mall.

"What the hell are you gonna do with a new _purse_?" Inuyasha complained as they both clambered into the taxi. "Your yellow backpack seems to be doing a very good job, don'tchya think?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "A girl needs to pamper herself."

"Well buying a new purse seems useless! And you said you needed _a_ pair of comfortable runners, why'd you buy three?"

"Because I never said I needed _a_ pair, I said I needed comfortable runners. I didn't specify the amount." Kagome grinned at Inuyasha. "So there."

He snarled. _Damn wench…_

"Besides, you offered to come out with me," she said in a sing-a-song voice. "Why are you complaining now?"

Inuyasha shrugged and didn't say a word. Sure he hated carrying the bags and running in and out of shops that reeked of nastiness… but he loved spending time with her without worrying about their lives and the dangers surrounding them. And the only way to do that was in _her_ time.

He hid a tiny smile. He spent the whole day with her and he would change _nothing_ of it…

_.xx._

Inuyasha was back in his haori and hakama and Kagome fitted herself into navy blue shorts and a pale pink t-shirt. She packed extra clothes, shoved Inuyasha's ramen and Oreo cookies in her backpack and bid her family farewell. Nestled in Inuyasha's arm, they both jumped into the well and welcomed the blue aura that surrounded them...

"Wanna stay here for the night?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"Not really. The monk's gonna make _me_ help him with Sango's cravings."

Kagome giggled. "They aren't _that_ bad…"

"BUT I WANT OX! GET ME OX YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PERVERTED HUSBAND OF MINE!"

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged nervous glances and started running towards the village when they heard Sango's shrill command. Birds flew out of the Goshinboku forest and many villagers took hiding into their huts. Kagome and Inuyasha saw Miroku running the opposite direction of their hut, and Sango chasing after him with a rolling pin in her hand.

"DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE ME SOME OX MEAT— Oh!" She smiled seeing her friends. "Hey there!"

Inuyasha coughed and Kagome hugged Sango cautiously. "You alright, Sango?"

She snickered. "Of course I am. Just torturing Miroku. He promised me ox meat and I have yet to have any."

"You have _any_ idea how hard it is to find ox meat at this time of year?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Sango laughed.

"I do… but you can't help a pregnant woman and her cravings. Kirara and Shippo are out scouting for game." Sango filled in when she saw Kagome glanced around for them. Laughing, Kagome playfully hit Sango's shoulder.

"You know me too well. I'd love to stay but we _really_ need to get going. We wasted a whole day in my era and well… the hanyou nags." Kagome winked at Sango before they took their leave. After he was sure they were out of earshot, Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"You lied to her," he accused. "I was _not_ nagging…"

Kagome blushed. "I **know** but if we stayed you know she would've sent _you_ to find some ox."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "True…"

"So where are we headed now?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "We've been through the Panther's land, through Sesshomaru's land and randomly everywhere else. Wanna head towards Hijiri Island and then towards Mount Hakurei?"

Kagome nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Side by side, they began their walk towards the island in which Inuyasha mastered his Red Tetsusaiga. A long while later, without a word being said between the two of them, Kagome glanced idly at him. The sun was beginning to set and the way the light hit his face made him seem almost Godly… like Adonis.

Her heart swelled with love… It felt good to be with him…

But it hurt too. He belonged to Kikyo…

Speaking of the devil: "Shinidamachu…" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. "…Wait for me?" he whispered.

Kagome had a lump in her throat and couldn't bear to voice her words. She dumbly nodded and watched him hop off. _I'll always wait for you…_

_.xx._

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo whispered as he stood in front of her.

"Kikyo." He nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to warn you and my reincarnation that Naraku's forces are accumulating and he is on a search for you both. It is better if you both lay low for a while."

Inuyasha nodded and Kikyo took a step towards him.

"After he's dead," she whispered, "you'll come with me to hell… won't you…?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Thanks for the news Kikyo." He avoided her question. "It's getting dark and Kagome is alone. I'll… see you soon, right?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yes. You will." Turning around, she slowly left. Inuyasha watched her go before turning around and running towards where he left Kagome.

_I can't go to hell with her,_ his thoughts thundered. _I can't leave Kagome… Even if she probably doesn't feel the same way I do, I can't just leave her like that…_

_.xx._

Kagome was sitting against a tree, a blanket wrapped around her. Her quiver and bow lay to her side and her head was pressed against the trunk of the tree, her eyes staring at the sky. The sun had fully set and the stars began twinkling beautifully. When she was younger her mother told her that each star represented a beautiful soul that went to heaven. Korari explained to Kagome that when her father died, he went to heaven in the shape of a star and always watched over Souta and herself. He was their guardian angel…

_I wish I knew you, Daddy._ she thought sadly to herself. _I wish you were around to watch Souta and I grow up…_

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha's soft voice broke her out of her reverie and she looked up at him. Sitting down beside Kagome, he tugged on the blanket so that it covered both; he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. She snuggled into his chest. "You seem in thought?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Kagome smiled. "Thinking of my father… of what it would be like to _have_ a father."

An awkward silence passed between them. Inuyasha didn't know what to say to console her because he never had a father either…

"What did Kikyo say?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Naraku's out to look for us. We need to lay low… That's about it."

Kagome nodded. "Oh…"

_She's upset I went,_ Inuyasha thought. _She always is_.

"Wanna sleep in the trees?"

Kagome looked over at him. "Sure, why not?"

Folding the blanket, Kagome put it in her backpack and Inuyasha hoisted her into his arms with the backpack safely tucked on his shoulder. Jumping to the highest branch of the closest tree, he slung the pack on a sturdy branch and positioned himself and Kagome so that they were comfortable.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Have you been thinking of well… the curse?"

Inuyasha snarled. "I told you, we'll talk about it when time comes."

Kagome frowned and looked over at him. "But you're already two hundred and three years old. How are you ever gonna find a mate and have a pup and well you know…" Kagome gulped. "Be happy?"

Inuyasha sighed in frustration. "I said we'll talk about it when the time comes! And why are you stressing so much? It's _my_ curse, not yours."

Kagome looked hurt. "Well excuse me for caring!" This was like déjà vu all over again. "I don't wanna see you die from the inside out."

Inuyasha sneered. "Who says we'd die? What if we submit?"

"That's as close to dying as the Dogs ever will get!" Kagome shot back. "You're my best friend and I wanna know what it is you're thinking."

"It doesn't concern you, dammit!" Inuyasha roared ferociously. "I told you I don't wanna think about it _or_ talk about it for **at least** a year!"

Kagome poked his chest. "Maybe you _should_! You never know when something will happen out of the blue and change up your plans for everything."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of him and shoved his hands into the sleeves. "Fat chance of that happening. Now can we not talk about it?"

"But I think it'll be better if you _do_ think about it. Have you thought of who you want to mate with?"

"Seriously!" he roared. "Stop talking about it!" Inuyasha was seething. The woman didn't seem to take the hint did she? "It's _not_ like I'm mating with you and having pups!"

Tears instantly sprung to Kagome's eyes. She moved away from him. "Let me down," she hissed dangerously. That hit her heart. That comment stung.

Maybe she _did _want to mate with him.

Maybe she _did_ want to sire his pups.

What the hell did **he** know?

"Kagome…"

"Let me _down_!" she shrieked. Inuyasha moved to grab a hold of her before she did something stupid. Instead, she wrestled his arm, lost balance on the branch, and fell.

"AHHH!"

His eyes widened. "KAGOME!" He jumped after her. Managing to defy gravity and fall faster than Kagome was falling, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and took the force of the fall. Kagome was breathing heavily in his arms and her hair was dishevelled, strewn across her face.

Inuyasha seemed to be entranced. His body had pounded into the ground and Kagome was wrapped safely in his arms.

"You okay?" he whispered, pushing her hair out of her face. Kagome nodded dumbly, the shock of the fall still fresh. Her chest was rising and falling and Inuyasha felt it as she was pressed up against his chest.

She licked her lips, her eyes downcast not looking at him.

_Shit,_ he cursed. _I can't stop myself…_

He knew he couldn't.

He knew he didn't have the restraint to do it now… She was so beautiful in his arms…

So innocent and helpless without him…

Without a word, he placed his right hand on the back of her head and pushed her forward. His left hand was wrapped securely around her waist and his eyes searched hers for some sort of approval. With a final push, he brought her lips close enough to his to lean forward and envelope them.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his lips surround her very own.

_He's kissing me,_ she thought shakily as his lips massaged around hers. _He's kissing me..._ Before she had time to react, Inuyasha pulled away.

"I'm… I'm sorry," he muttered. He was about to push her off of him but she grabbed his haori and pressed her lips against his.

This time, he was in shock but quickly recovered and wrapped both his arms around her waist.…

Tonight was going to be a good night…

_.xx._

**Beta-edited by: Sakura-chan master of the clow  
><strong>


	5. I Do Not Belong To You

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha watched the sunrise, his arms loosely around Kagome's waist as she continued snoozing in his arms high atop the tree. The previous night they had kissed, not once or twice but <em>three<em> times. He instigated it first, and then Kagome followed suit. After which he leaned forward and captured her lips a third time and she complied…

Inuyasha smiled. _Well that was… interesting…_

As much as he did not want to admit it, they _had_ to find shards today as they had rested yesterday—although he wouldn't have minded spending another day with Kagome. She seemed at ease in his arms, her expression vulnerable as she lived in her world of dreams. Inuyasha took the time to study her, to take in everything about her that he loved so much. He took the time to forget their problems (something he rarely did) and just focus on Kagome. The argument the previous night was uncalled for and he _knew_ Kagome was right: he had to think about the curse that was bestowed upon him.

He had to find a mate, get her pregnant - which could take a while depending on her fertility-, wait for the length of the pregnancy, and then have the pup.

_Stupid grandfather,_ Inuyasha dryly muttered in his head. _If it weren't for that fucking horn dog everything would be fine now. Keh…_

Inuyasha felt Kagome stir in his arms and looked down at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a few moments to register where she was. "Morning," she mumbled, not even looking at Inuyasha as she released a jaw-splitting yawn.

"Morning, wench. How'd you sleep?"

"Good." She smiled looking back at him. "I haven't been that relaxed in _ages_. I think it's because we spent the day doing totally nothing yesterday." She giggled and Inuyasha smirked.

"Maybe. We have to get cracking today though—Hijiri Island and Mount Hakurei."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I know, I know… Why'd Sango _ever_ get pregnant during the shard hunt is beyond me."

Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and gently placed Kagome and her backpack down. Kagome immediately went towards it to bring out her toothbrush and a towel along with a change of clothes.

"The monk finally got to her?" Inuyasha shrugged. "The funniest thing was after _one night_ she became pregnant. So much for luck…"

Kagome snorted in laughter. "I _know_, after how many years of rejecting him, the first night they slept together she becomes pregnant. It was in the stars."

"The river is that way." Inuyasha pointed north as Kagome stood up. "And it was bound to happen, Sango and Miroku I mean."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah it was. Are you coming?"

The half-demon shook his head. "No, go wash up and I'll gather firewood. We have to set out as soon as we finish breakfast."

"Alright…"

_.xx._

Kagome sat beside a few rocks near the quiet side of the river. She was taking the few moments in which Inuyasha wasn't around to get some thinking done. _Are things going to be normal now?_ she asked herself slowly. _After last night, he hasn't done anything to say that he remembers that we kissed._

Kagome hid a blush. _It was the first time we kissed that didn't involve him being a full demon. _Which was a nice change, in Kagome's opinion. The first time they kissed was because she was trying to break him out of his full demon bind from Kaguya… and the second time was the other day when he forced it upon her as full demon.

But last night…

Last night he was sober as hanyou and instigated the kiss. The look in his eyes was not something Kagome saw often and it made her heart jump…

_I really want to kiss him again…_ she thought languidly. She still felt his soft lips on hers, his tongue seeking entry. _Gah!_ She was getting anxious and it wasn't a good thing. Perhaps it was a mistake?

A lapse of judgement?

A moment?

"OI, WENCH!"

Kagome gasped and sunk deep into the water so that her head only popped out. "What do you think you're doing, pervert!?" she shrieked. "**OSUWARI**!"

"KYAH!"

Kagome took the moment of Inuyasha pummelling into the ground to grab her towel. She glowered at his figure on the floor and didn't even bother for the spell to wear off before stomping back to camp. Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground and glared at her direction. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT, BITCH?"

_.xx._

Kagome quickly changed behind a few trees and strode towards the campfire. She saw Inuyasha walking back with a sordid look on his face. Kagome commended herself. _Serves the jerk right for sneaking up on me while I'm bathing_.

Kagome pulled out a few packs of ramen and a saucepan from her backpack and began making their breakfast, without a second look back at Inuyasha. He plopped down beside the fire and openly shot daggers at his priestess companion.

_Stupid wench,_ he inwardly snorted. _**All**__ I was doing was going to tell her to take her freakin' time bathing 'cuz we ain't heading out till later but she had to put my back out and come back. Last time I do something nice for her. __**Feh**__…_

Kagome finished preparing the ramen and handed a cup to Inuyasha. He took it in haste and began slurping it down without chewing. Kagome watched him in amusement. _It never ceases to amaze me…_

Breakfast went by in silence. After cleaning up, Kagome faced Inuyasha with her backpack on. "So where are we headed?"

He rolled his eyes. "Northeast. I was _gonna_ tell you to fucking take your time bathing but you had to go sit me. You could've had an extra hour or two wench."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You… you _what_?"

"Whatever," he snorted, "let's go."

Kagome quickly grabbed his haori sleeve and he stopped, looking back at her. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his jaw and looked down. "Sorry," she muttered. "Sitting you was first reaction… Old habits die hard I guess?" She smiled up at him. "We _did_ travel three years with Miroku. I promise I won't do it again." Letting go of his arm, she began walking in the general direction they were headed. Inuyasha touched the spot where she kissed him…

_I should've just snagged her lips. _

_.xx._

"Whatever happened to your bike?" Inuyasha asked randomly during their walk. Kagome looked over at him and frowned.

"You know, I don't remember… The last I saw it was when Akitoki decided to _borrow_ it."

"I think he broke it. He **is** Hoho's ancestor."

"Hojo," Kagome automatically corrected him. "And I think it broke during battle. That bike served us good didn't it?"

"In the beginning." Inuyasha nodded in confirmation. "Eventually you stopped needing it."

"Eventually," Kagome repeated in a murmur. Inuyasha's hand and hers were brushing against each other and the urge to grab his hand and lace her fingers through it was impeccable. She wanted to stop him right there and catch his lips with her very own and kiss him like he has never been kissed before. She wanted him to push her up against a tree and roughly bruise her lips, leaving them swollen and tender.

_I am __**so**__ hopeless,_ she scolded herself. Inuyasha glanced at her and looked away.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and Kagome's gaze snapped towards him.

"Huh? For what?"

"For snapping at you last night." _The_ Inuyasha was apologizing to her. That was new! Kagome hardly ever got apologies from Inuyasha and she relished every time he did. Even still, her modesty kicked in.

"It isn't your fault," she consoled. "I did set you off."

"Yeah but I should be thinking about it. Youkai pregnancies take six months but to find a mate—somebody actually _willing_ to mate a hanyou and get her pregnant—is what might take time."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Just find somebody who accepts you?" Kagome squeaked. "There have been many people during our journey who I'm sure wouldn't mind."

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered sarcastically, "except youkai mate for life, _especially_ canine demons. I ain't mating with a wench just to beat the curse and be stuck with her for eternity. That's kinda long…"

Kagome adjusted her backpack. "Yeah but would you rather submit to the panthers? Besides, aren't there youkai divorces?"

"There _is_," Inuyasha strained, "but it's long and tedious. They generally stick to eternity than go through the process of unmating."

"Is it that complicated?"

"Not complicated, just long." Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of him. "I heard mother telling some ladies in the village once, a long time ago—she apparently heard it from my father. It takes an entire moon cycle and there are a lot of rituals to unbind the female's blood from the male. A few demons have done it in the past but I guess they had no other way out. I probably wouldn't have the fucking patience to go through a divorce either way…"

Kagome tapped her chin and decided to fight her brain and go with her gut feeling. Her gut feeling got her this far in life and since Inuyasha _knew_ what he was talking about than perhaps it wouldn't hurt to suggest: "Why don't you mate with me?"

Inuyasha looked like he saw a ghost. "_WHAT_?"

Kagome chewed on her cheek and looked at him timidly. "Yeah… why not? We've stuck together during our travels so it's not like you have to ground yourself in a static location. I know you better than anyone else and vice versa… and after I give birth to the pup we can just go through the divorce?"

"I just _said_ I probably wouldn't have the patience to do it and I ain't putting you through that!" His voice rose. "What kind of fucked up suggestion is that, Kagome? Are you proposing I **use** you?"

"Not use me!" Kagome's voice matched his. "Think of it as a favour! I'm repaying you for all the times you saved my ass."

"HAVING MY PUP IS NOT RETURNING ANY FAVOUR!" He was pissed; his veins were popping in his head. "Do you **understand** what the hell mating ensues? ANY FUCKING CLUE?"

"No," Kagome boldly replied, "but you can teach me."

"THE HELL WITH TEACHING!" Inuyasha gripped her shoulders and shook her, gently. "You're suggesting that you'd _fuck_ with me, get pregnant for six months, have _our_ baby," the word "our" struck an unfamiliar chord in both Inuyasha and Kagome, "go through a divorce and then when you have to go back to your fucking time after the jewel is complete you leave our kid with _me_ and go on with your life. The pup would have a half-breed father with no mother being raised in **this** era. Have you ever _thought_ of that?"

"Have you?" Her voice was challenging. Inuyasha released her shoulder and took a step back.

"I have." His voice was cold. "And it isn't a good idea. We're friends, fine. Companions in this hunt, great. But we can't be mates."

"Why not?"

"Why the hell yes?"

"I just told you!" Kagome shrieked. "It would be beneficial for you!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"WHAT _ABOUT _ME?"

Inuyasha snarled. "Forget it. It ain't fucking happening. I told you once it's my bloody curse so _do not_ concern yourself with it. Let's get going."

Kagome didn't say another word and continued walking. _Okay gut feeling didn't work._ Inuyasha's points did make sense but Kagome still thought her idea was decent. What if they didn't _have_ to divorce, she was sure they could live eternity. So what if he didn't _love_ love her, he did care about her. He couldn't very well go mate with Kikyo, she was all clay and earth. Inuyasha could live a full life with her and everyday would be an adventure.

Kagome sighed. _It __**is**__ his choice too… Maybe I should keep my mouth shut for a while. I pissed him off two days in a row…_

With that, Kagome decided not to speak to Inuyasha unless it was absolutely necessary. He seemed way too angry to have small talk with her anyway.

_.xx._

They arrived at a small village and Kagome's senses went wild. "Five shards," she hissed and Inuyasha glanced at her nodding. They entered the village inconspicuously and spoke to a few of the villagers.

"You two are an odd pair," an elderly woman commented. "A half demon and a priestess?"

"Well, yes," Kagome spoke before Inuyasha could retort, "but we have our reasons."

"Oh." The woman looked around and leaned forward towards Kagome. "If you plan to stay here for the night I suggest you don't. Ominous things go about at night and the village headman said no visitors may _ever_ stay the night."

Kagome frowned. "Ominous things? What ominous things?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and focused on the old woman whispering to Kagome. He was a few feet off, watching his surroundings but he left the talking to Kagome, she was always better at it.

"Little boys and girls disappear at night, one or two at a time." The old woman murmured, "We don't know why or how but when we wake up in the morning, a child goes missing. Our men have tried to post throughout the village but they _all_ end up dying… so we thought it best to leave the forces alone. Maybe they will go away."

"Why not try moving?" Kagome murmured.

"A few tried." She looked around before leaning closer to Kagome. "They're found dead in the morning. Child, I have already said too much. You may enjoy our village during the day but leave before sundown."

Kagome nodded and thanked her before turning back and going to Inuyasha. "Did you hear that?"

He nodded. "We'll camp outside the village tonight and come in when everyone is asleep."

"Sounds good."

_.xx._

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking aimlessly through the village. She kept tabs on where the shards were and they seemed to be in a static location the entire time: within a great hut just at the center of the village. A few inquires told them that the hut belongs to the village head and that he was out and about running errands all day.

_So what could be in the hut when he isn't?_

Kagome saw a cute little jewellery hut and dragged Inuyasha there. She eyed every piece of jewellery before spotting a pair of heart shaped locket pendants. She asked to see it closer.

"You may keep your keepsakes in the locket," the shopkeeper stated. "It comes in a set of two, one for you and another for your friend."

Kagome opened the locket and saw that two pictures could be kept inside the heart. She bit her bottom lip. _Oh why not!_ "I'll take it," she smiled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Women," he muttered as Kagome fished out twenty yen and handed it to the shopkeeper.

"Thank you." She smiled and Kagome walked away with Inuyasha, the locket in her hand.

"Why'd you buy that?"

Kagome shrugged. "Why not? I'll keep one and give another to a special friend."

Inuyasha snarled. "Better not be the coward!"

Kagome knew he was referring to Hojo. Rolling her eyes she slipped the lockets into the pockets of her cargo pants and stretched her arms above her head. Dropping them, she spoke without looking at Inuyasha. "Does it matter who I give it to?" Her voice was icy. Inuyasha growled and grabbed her shoulders, making her face him. They were towards the back of the village and not many villagers were present. A few elderly men were working in rice fields and four children were chasing a ball around; none of them were paying attention to the half demon and priestess.

"Yes," he hissed, "it does."

Kagome looked him in the eyes defiantly. "And why does it?"

Inuyasha growled, slamming his lips onto hers. Her body rocked with surprise, the feel of his lips was something she wanted all day but not like this. She wanted it to be soft and tender, as it was the night before, not rough and angry.

"Because you belong _to me_."

"No I don't." Kagome tried to wretch away from him. "If I _did_ I'd be your mate. But I'm not, so I do **not** belong to you."

_Way to go Kagome!_ she inwardly cheered, watching the many expressions of Inuyasha. First he was confused, and then the look of realization hit him, which followed suit with anger.

Inuyasha's grip on her shoulders tightened but it didn't hurt her. "If I _say_ you belong to me, you do."

"I belong to the one I marry." Kagome was fighting fire with fire. "So unless you miraculously decide to marry me, tough luck, buddy. I may be your friend and shard detector, but I am by no means _yours_."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red before going back to its regular ochre colour. "Kagome… you _need_ to stop saying that if you know what's good for you."

Kagome shrugged him off of her. "Well it is the truth." And she turned her back and walked away from him. She didn't know what possessed her. All she knew was that Inuyasha needed to mate with somebody and she'd be damned if it was _anybody_ else but her. She loved him for so long and was travelling with him for even longer that the thought of any woman other than her touching Inuyasha boiled her blood.

With a swift and fluid motion, he jumped in front of her. "You _will_ learn your place, wench."

"I know my place." She tried to sidestep him but he blocked her. "Can you let me pass? The sun is about to set and we need to leave the village."

"Not until we finish this conversation first."

"There _is_ no conversation. You believe something that isn't true and I'm just letting you know the real fact." Kagome tried to push him to the side again but he stopped her. "Seriously! We _need_ to go!" Kagome enunciated the last part.

"Fine," Inuyasha dropped his hands, "you know what? Let's do it. Let's mate."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He crossed his arms in front of him and looked at her with a hardcore intensity. "If you refuse to agree to the obvious truth, then I just gotta give you what you want, and if mating is what you want, then I'll give it to you."

"I am _not_ mating with you because you're trying to prove a point!" Kagome shrilled. "That's just wrong!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" Inuyasha roared. "First you _want_ to mate, then you try to get _me_ to agree to mate with you and now you're yelling at me for **wanting** to mate with you? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to want to mate with me because of reasons _other_ than proving a point to me. Gosh, Inuyasha the sun is setting we **need** to leave."

"We don't need to do anything, I'm the alpha male and whatever **I** say goes."

Kagome glowered at him. "When was the last time I listened to you because you're the alpha male?"

Inuyasha was stumped. Okay that was true but still, he wasn't about to show her that she was right. "What do you want, wench?"

"To leave the village?"

"Other than that."

Kagome sighed. "_I'm_ trying to help you by suggesting mating with you. You didn't want to and then you go claiming that I belong to you. You're the one that's confused; I already told you what I want."

"And why do you want to mate with me?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Because you're my friend? And I care about you and I want to help you…"

"You'd mate with a half demon…?"

"You aren't _just_ a half-demon," Kagome shot, "you're Inuyasha. There's a difference."

Inuyasha stared at her for a long time and she glanced around them. The village was beginning to shut down for the night and she was desperate to get out. The shards were still within the giant hut in the middle of the village but anytime now, the beast that lurks at night could pounce out and get the two unsuspecting visitors in the village.

"And you'd divorce me after?"

Kagome's eyes snapped to his and she looked into them. She saw desperation in his eyes, something she didn't see often. He _was_ worried about his situation and her suggestion was beginning to sink into his head.

"Sure, if you want to… We don't have to."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and stepped away from her. "We'll talk after we defeat Naraku."

"But what if that doesn't happen for another two years!" Kagome pressed.

"I said," he stated firmly, "we'll talk."

Kagome sighed. "Alright, but I was suggesting this for your own good, Inuyasha."

"I know." He dropped to his knees and ushered for her to get on. "Now get on. We gotta get outta here soon."

Nodding, she clambered onto his back and he swiftly began to run the length of the village. _So she wants to mate with me because she cares about the curse,_ he began to think during his run out of the village. _Maybe in time I could get her to fall in love with me… It isn't like the thought of mating her didn't cross my mind. _He was faintly aware of her soft legs pressing against his hands. _I just didn't think she'd want to mate with me._

He inhaled her scent. _But she does… so why not, right?_

"INUYASHA, LOOK OUT!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha whirled to his left and a giant rat demon twice the size of Miroku tackled him to the ground, shoving Kagome off his body.

"The shards are in the rat!" Kagome roared. "In his belly!"

The rat demon glanced at Kagome, its beady red eyes trained onto her. "You see the shards?" It smirked, it's ugly yellow teeth reflecting the moonlight. "You may be of assistance to me…" It began scurrying towards Kagome but Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and jumped in front of Kagome, stationing himself between her and the rat.

"You are _not_ touching her, you fucking vermin," he hissed. "I'll hack your body into such little pieces, regular rats will eat you."

The rat grinned. "Let's see you try…"

"NEZUMI!" A middle-aged man began running towards the rat. It glanced over its shoulder before turning back to its two prey.

"The headman is coming." The rat smirked.

"Nezumi, what are you doing? Who the hell are these two?"

"I was just ridding the village of these two… pests."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered only so that he could hear, "there's a shard in that man's forehead."

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"Alright, Nezumi," the headman took a step back, "finish them. And then we shall get some children for you to feast on tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened and the rat reared its ugly head towards her. "I shall enjoy this…"

"OH, NO YOU WON'T!" And Inuyasha leapt into the air, his sword raised high above his head.

_.xx._

**The pendant's that Kagome saw are the same ones in the second Inuyasha movie, The Castle Beyond the Looking Glas_s.  
><em>  
><strong>

**Even though in the context of the story they've been through Kaguya Hime (which is non-canon but part of the anime in essence), the pendants can be considered not-in-canon.  
><strong>

**_Beta-edited by: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><em>**


	6. All Mine

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha slammed into a force field that was around the rat; his eyes widened. "What the hell?"<p>

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kagome shrieked and Nezumi snickered; its beady eyes trained _solely_ on Kagome. Inuyasha scrambled back onto his feet, his hands gripping the hilt of his fang of destruction tightly.

"The asshole has a shield around him. Fuck our lives!"

"Guess you can't protect your woman now, can you?" Nezumi snickered, scurrying towards Kagome. Snarling, Inuyasha leapt backwards, picked her up and jumped out of the way. Finding a nearby tree, he planted Kagome safely upon the highest branch and looked dead into her eyes.

"This battle's gonna be tough, you know that, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah—I wish the others were here."

"GET DOWN HERE!" Nezumi head butted the tree, but it was to no avail. A rat could only do so much. Inuyasha idly glanced at Nezumi before he turned back to the woman before him.

"I can do it. I'll just need to power up for the Akai Tetsusaiga so you need to shoot your purification arrows at it, to keep it preoccupied." Inuyasha whispered to her. "Just try not to fall, wench."

Kagome glared at him. "I can fight with my feet on the ground you know."

"But it's safer up here, woman!"

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm weaker."

"We're in the middle of a battle and you're ARGUING with me?" Inuyasha rubbed his temples. "Seriously Kagome, just this once, _do what I'm saying_. You can fucking sit me for all I care later but in case you didn't notice, a rat is scratching at the tree we're on and it's not doing _us_ any good."

Kagome bit her lip before arguing back because she _knew_ he was right. Looking at him square in the eyes she responded with, "Alright. But on one condition."

"I wasn't _asking_ for conditions," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "but what is it?"

"We talk about the mating thing after we destroy the mouse."

"Oh for the love of— _FINE_," Inuyasha caved. "Whatever, wench, just _stay on the tree_."

"Not like I can _go_ anywhere." Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha leapt off the tree. Nezumi stopped scratching the tree and reared its head onto Inuyasha, its tiny eyes boring into the half-demon before him.

"Finally decide to fight me? Leaving the woman up there are you? No matter."

"Just attack him, Nezumi," The headman commanded a few feet off to the size. Inuyasha glanced at the headman before back at the rat.

_Keh, I'll get the bastard later. This rodent is my main concern—I just have to time the Tetsusaiga right..._

Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome and saw that she was getting her bow and arrows ready. _That's my wench…_ He turned back to Nezumi. "Ready to get your ass whooped and body chopped into tiny little bite-sized pieces?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Nezumi began to scurry towards Inuyasha who jumped out of the way. The headman ran in the opposite direction of Inuyasha, trying to keep as much space between the half-demon and himself. As Nezumi tried to turn around, Kagome shot her first arrow.

It deflected off of Nezumi's force field.

_Good job, Kagome..._ Inuyasha thought to himself. He was trying to channel enough of his energy into his Tetsusaiga so that he could power up for the Akai Tetsusaiga. He would need to call upon Nezumi's youkai chi as well, and that was what was posing as the biggest problem for Inuyasha.

He glanced between Nezumi and the headman before his brain clicked— _Shard in the forehead! If I get the headman then Nezumi is without an owner…_

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared, jumping behind Nezumi and charging directly at the headman. Cluing in instantly, Kagome powered up for a spiritual arrow and aimed it directly at the headman. As much as both Kagome and Inuyasha tried to spare the lives of the humans that were affected by the dark powers of the jewel, they soon learned after they began their travels that they could not control and save everybody—such as Kohaku and his inevitable death.

"MASTER!" Nezumi roared but it was too late. Kagome released her arrow and Inuyasha slashed the headman into two pieces. The jewel flew out of his forehead and his body disintegrated, no trace of life remaining. Inuyasha's sword pulsated and the Tetsusaiga consumed all of the energy the headman released.

"Prepare," Inuyasha hissed and Kagome released another arrow that seemed to imbed itself into Nezumi's now weakened barrier, "to die."

Raising his sword above his head, Inuyasha slammed it down just as it flashed a brilliant shade of red.

"GO!" Kagome roared, her arrow following the path of energy ripples that Inuyasha's sword created. Nezumi's eyes widened as its barrier shattered and the combined energy of the fang and the purified arrow incinerated the overgrown rat.

"NOOOOO-_ohhhhhhhh_!" Nezumi's voice echoed as four shards lay on the ground, blackened by the dark auras that surrounded them. Inuyasha panted slightly before returning to the tree Kagome was resting in and quickly taking her down to the shards. Without haste, Kagome purified all five shards and placed them in her container.

"We now have twenty," Kagome murmured.

"Can we leave?" Inuyasha murmured, nudging Kagome. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Let's leave. Before the damn humans start pestering us with stupid gifts for killing the demon. You know I hate that shit."

Kagome nodded. She couldn't be bothered to be thanked—although it was nice, the gesture got old. Humans and demons alike frown upon Kagome and Inuyasha because of his half-demon stature and her… attire, and then they suddenly love them both more than anything because they just saved their lives.

Hypocrisy at its best.

"We'll rest in a tree or something," Inuyasha knelt down and Kagome climbed onto his back. "Besides," he muttered unenthusiastically, "we have your damn condition to talk about."

_.xx._

Kagome had passed out almost immediately when she nestled comfortably into Inuyasha's lap. His arms were lazily crossed over her waist and he was deep in his thoughts, for once allowing himself to shut off all of his senses. The odds of any bad guy approaching them were low either way—and if one _did _decide to sneak up on them, Inuyasha was damn sure he could just wipe them out in a heartbeat.

Even Naraku.

Looking down at Kagome, Inuyasha began chewing on his cheek. _So the wench __**wants**__ to mate with me. Maybe she does have feelings for me?_

**Or maybe she pities you, fool.**

_Shut up. She has to have some sort of feelings for me if she was the one that suggested having a damn pup together!_

**Or… she could just pity you?**

Inuyasha hated his internal turmoil but he couldn't really do anything to stop Angel Inuyasha and Devil Inuyasha from yelling at each other in his imagination. _I'm fucking going crazy…_

**You are, my friend.**

_I'm not your friend!_

**Keh. She just pities you.**

_I don't believe you, asshole!_

**Really, for the Angelic part of Inuyasha, you sure have a potty mouth.**

_Listen to yourself; Angelic part of __Inuyasha__. How holy do you think I actually am?_

**…True. Back to the point halo-head, you gonna fuck her?**

_Um… I want to. Well, _Inuyasha_ wants to, I'm just playing voice of reason. I know he wants to, and you being the asshole that you are and saying that she pities the poor sap, are making him second guess himself._

**Well why else do you think his imagination created me? To play the **_**other**_** voice of reason**.

_You aren't reasoning with anything, horny._

**I'm not horny, idiot...**

_I meant your horns— Oh, never mind!_

Inuyasha twitched. He could picture himself fighting against himself. It was comical but he wasn't sure it was doing his sanity any good. Making the two chibi characters disappear from his head, he turned his attention to the stirring woman in his arms. He was going to listen to his _heart_ and not his brain because his brain really didn't do him any good in his life.

_Got me pinned to a fucking tree…_

"Awake?" he asked quite tenderly. Kagome blinked her eyes open before stifling a loud yawn.

"Hmm…"

"Slept well?"

Kagome shifted so that she could look up at him. "More or less—when do we head out?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "_You're_ ready to head out? That's a first!"

Kagome laughed. "Well I feel motivated now! We have 20 shards, just a few hundred more left to go!"

"I doubt there's a _few_ hundred, wench."

"You never know… Can I go pee?"

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her slightly. "Can you wait a bit? We kind of need to talk…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow before realization dawned to her. Inuyasha told her after they defeated Nezumi, and were running out of the village, that they were going to talk about her condition. She blushed slightly. What had gotten _into_ her? Yes she loved him and yes she wanted to give birth to his pups but she had never been so bold and rash before. Whatever had come over her, she loved it and maybe because of her rashness she would be able to spend eternity with the man she loved.

And pray that he loved her in return.

"Fine, but if I urinate on you, don't hate."

Inuyasha snorted. "The fire-rat absorbs and cleans that shit itself."

"Self-laundrying clothing? Can I get some?"

"Be serious."

"I am. I want one."

Inuyasha grunted, "_Fine_, if you're serious then I'll hunt down the mountain witch that made mine. _Now_ can we talk?"

"Okay. About the mating thing?"

"Yes about the mating thing. You're serious about it?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes I am. It's what I want. I want _you_ to be happy and _you_ to be safe and I won't stand idly by and watch your race succumb to the panthers."

"We could find the jewel shards and you could be back in your time before then. You, _technically_, at that point wouldn't see any of us die or succumb to anything," Inuyasha pointed out. "_BUT _I wouldn't let either of **that** to happen, especially the you going back part, but we're looking at all situations here."

Kagome giggled. "Of course, because you can control what Midoriko and the essence of time wants to do, right?"

"Exactly." Inuyasha puffed his chest out. "_Now_, you positive?"

"I am if you are." Kagome shrugged. "I'm of age—maybe in my time I'm still considered young but in this era I'm of child-bearing age." She paused. "Well…more like pup-bearing age."

Inuyasha stifled his snort. The woman was a riot.

"And I want to. We're _good_ friends, Inuyasha, and I care about you more than anyone—Sango, Miroku, Kaede… not as much as Shippo though," she teased. "But he's already like my baby!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I figured _that_ one out the first week after we met the runt." He paused at the memory before continuing to speak. "Do you know what we have to do _if_ we mate?"

Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha sighed. "Well… there's something called the _ketsueki no yūgō no gishiki_. In short, it lengthens your lifespan to match mine. If I die before time, you'll die with me and vice versa." Inuyasha watched the look of interest in Kagome's eyes—she _really_ wanted to know about Demon Mating… "But this becomes null and void if we have pups. Because our blood is now in the veins of our pup, if one mate dies, the other will survive to raise their pup."

"Kind of like your mother?" Kagome inquired and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, exactly like my mother. If I wasn't born, she would've died with father." The topic of Izayoi and Inutaisho was iffy for Inuyasha, but when it came to Kagome he didn't snap at her _as_ much if she ever brought them up. In this instance she was clarifying what he was saying so he was okay with her mentioning his parents.

"Ketsueki no yūgō is well… I _heard_ it's complicated, mostly from Myoga." Inuyasha spat the flea's name out in disgust. Sure Myoga was the messenger for the Inu-taiyoukai but that didn't mean Inuyasha had to like him in any way, shape or form. "Apparently for the human, so you, it's kind of painful and you'd be unconscious for two days -I think two days?- while your body accepts my blood."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Really?"

"I think so, I'd have to talk to Myoga, or maybe even Sesshomaru." Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm pretty sure the asshole would help me if I'm doing this to avoid our curse."

Kagome nodded. "He might. Then what?"

"Then?" Inuyasha rolled his neck to crack a kink. "After the ceremony is done and you wake up, we'd have sex, I'd mark you and the process is complete."

Kagome looked into his eyes. "It sounds… lengthy."

"It is. From what I heard. Still up for it?"

In a heartbeat Kagome responded with a yes. "I do." She was positive. "What else are you gonna do, Inuyasha?" she asked. "I _know_ you. You won't settle for just anybody at the end of two years. And I doubt you'd have the patience to demon-divorce her."

He laughed. Yeah, he wouldn't. At least with Kagome he knew that he could spend _years_ with her. Hell, he'd already spent quite a number of years with the wench and he couldn't say that he hated it. In fact, it was probably three of the best years of his life and he wouldn't change _any_ of it.

Well, maybe the Kikyo bits and the making Kagome cry bits… But apart from that, nothing else!

"You positive?"

Kagome nodded. "Stop asking me. I'm a hundred and fifty two percent positive I want to mate with you and get pregnant and have your pup so you don't have to die along with your entire dog-demon race."

"Fine." Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from him. He looked her into the eyes and breathed deeply. "If we're gonna do this, might as well do it right." He always knew that Kagome wanted a romantic proposal, with flowers, and a ring (he had learned about the wedding ring some time into their journey together when Kagome was telling Sango how her mother's cousin got married and bought a _massive rock_...). Years of eavesdropping—no, no, not _eavesdropping_, more like _standing guard—_on Kagome and Sango while they were bathing in the hot springs taught Inuyasha a thing or two about what Kagome wanted in terms of a man, a husband, heck even a _proposal_.

He leapt off the tree and placed Kagome to stand in front of him. She watched him as he shifted his feet slightly before taking a hold of her hand. "This is _so_ weird," he muttered. "But I might as well give you what the hell you want since you're doing this for me."

He dropped to one knee.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"I know you've always wanted a _romantic_ proposal but fuck me if **I'd **do something like that. So hopefully this will be fine… Kagome," He looked up at her, "will you be my mate."

She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing before something hit her.

"Yes I will be but how do you know that I've always wanted a romantic proposal?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Uhh…"

Her eyes narrowed. "You've watched Sango and me bathe, haven't you?"

"N—no…"

"Inuyasha…" Her voice came out warningly.

"I was standing guard!" He came up to both feet. "Woman, I get on a fucking knee for you and you're standing there berating me about _protecting_ Sango and you? I deserve a **thank you**!"

"THANK YOU," Kagome roared, "for watching me and my friend _bathe_ in a hot spring, while we were _NAKED_. And all those years we thought it was Miroku!"

"IT WAS MIROKU!"

"YEAH? MIROKU JUMPS INTO A TREE TO WATCH ME AND SANGO BATHE IN A HOT SPRING?"

"…YES!"

Kagome growled. "**OSUWARI!**" Inuyasha plummeted. "I'm going to pee. You sick and twisted pervert can gather firewood and breakfast and if you even _dare_ to come watch me, I will wash the floor with your ass."

_Wow, wench shouts out threats like how I do._ Inuyasha peeled himself out of the self-shaped crater. _It's kind of attractive…_

When he finally removed himself from making love with the ground, he noted that Kagome had left to take her piss. He wasn't _angry_ about the sit, though. Inuyasha was more in shock that he got down on one knee to propose to Kagome and the fact that she said yes (he already _knew_ she was going to but the entire series of events was shocking. In a good way).

With one last glance to where she sauntered off, Inuyasha turned to gather firewood and game.

_.xx._

By the time Kagome got back from peeing and washing up and changing her clothes, Inuyasha had already skewered his bunny and fish and was roasting them over a fire. Kagome stomped back, sat on the opposite side of Inuyasha and watched the meat roast.

"Not even _two_ seconds into my proposal and we're already fighting," he muttered. "How the hell are we gonna survive eternity together."

Kagome snorted. "If you don't watch me bathe…"

"I'm going to be sticking Inuyasha junior in you to get you pregnant and you're worried about me watching you _bathe_?" His voice was incredulous. "Wench, we might as well bathe together now!"

"I'm sure that's what you want."

"Well obviously, how else are you gonna get pregnant?"

Something hit Kagome. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at Inuyasha. "Wait, hold up… We're _actually_ engaged…?"

Inuyasha snorted. "_Keh,_ not yet. I have to mark you—our version of your stupid ring."

A sudden goofy smile spread across Kagome's face. "You _really_ did just get down on one knee to propose to me…"

"…Are you blind and stupid woman? You said yes before fucking sitting me and you're _asking_ if I did it?" Inuyasha groaned. "I'm stuck with an idiot, great. Can I take my proposal back— _Umph_!" Inuyasha fell over backwards as Kagome tackled him into a tight bear hug.

"_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..._" She was freaking out. "You're my _fiancé…_ Oh my God, I have to tell Sango and Miroku and Souta and Mama and Jii-chan!" Kagome squealed. "And the girls!"

"Wait a second!" Inuyasha pushed her off and sat up. "The three blind mice ain't knowing about this yet. They already think I'm a crazy psycho who's out to kill Ojho—okay well maybe the latter but not the former!"

"It's Hojo," Kagome's automatic correction of the name came before anything else. "And they _have_ to know."

"And how are you gonna explain two bite marks instead of a ring?"

Kagome frowned. "Wait, what?"

The half-demon sighed. "I _told_ you but your ass was too stupid to listen. We don't give _rings_. I have to bite your neck and claim you until we _actually_ mate. It's our form of engagement."

"Ohhh…" Kagome's mouth opened in understanding. "When you gonna bite me?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Kagome rolled her eyes. "In the _least_ sexual way possible."

Inuyasha snickered. "We could do it now, if you want."

"Now?"

"If you want."

Kagome pulled her hair to the side and Inuyasha felt his inner demon roar. _This_ was what his demon wanted for the past several years and now it was finally getting what it wanted—his human, on the other hand, was still a bit skeptical on the situation but with Kagome _wanting_ to mate with him, his human couldn't really do anything about it but go with the flow.

"You sure?"

"Stop asking me that!" Kagome sighed. Moving closer towards her, Inuyasha caught her around the back of her neck and licked his canine teeth.

"It's gonna hurt…"

"I'm ready…" One hand was clenching onto Inuyasha's haori. Without a word, his fangs pierced her skin and she screamed in utter pain. He let his fangs rest in her neck for a few moments as his scent and aura linked with hers, ultimately marking her to be his intended-mate. Kagome had tears rolling down her eyes and Inuyasha finally withdrew his fangs, licking her wound clean and looking at his work of art.

"I'm done, wench." He licked the wound again and felt something within him explode.

A need.

A desire…

He had to kiss her.

Kagome turned to look at him and tears were streaking down her eyes. "That wasn't that bad…" she sniffed.

"You're crying and you're saying it isn't that bad?" Inuyasha laughed. "You've been spending _way_ too much time with me."

She was in too much pain to argue back. Her left hand went to the wound and covered it—she was hoping it'd eliminate the throbbing. Inuyasha's ears drooped. Already his mate instincts were kicking in.

"You okay?"

"I will be."

"Want me to kiss you better?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "No it's alr—" She was cut off.

Inuyasha didn't mean he'd kiss the _wound_ better. He meant he wanted to kiss _Kagome_ better. His lips were coaxing hers and almost instantly, her pain subsided. The kiss was tender and warm, exactly what she wanted for the longest time and she didn't hesitate to allow him to consume her. Their lips were softly teasing each other, their tongues hardly caressing the other. Her hands laced around his neck and his were placed firmly on her arms, keeping her from moving away from his mouth.

After a few moments, they pulled away for air.

"Better?" he murmured and Kagome smiled.

"Better." She leaned forward and kissed his jaw. "And we just sealed our engagement with a kiss. It's official now."

"Yeah." Inuyasha let go of her. "I'm stuck with you forever. Dammit."

Kagome threw a pebble at him. "_Way_ to ruin the moment, jackass."

"It was getting too mushy." Inuyasha made a face. "I don't _like_ mushy."

"I'm gonna make sure to turn you into the mushiest sap in the world during the course of our marriage," Kagome muttered. "Don't like mushy my foot."

Inuyasha hid his smile before taking a bunny off of a skewer to eat. So what if he ruined the moment and Kagome was mumbling obscene profanities under her breath while eating a fish kabob? she was _his_ now…

_All mine…_

_.xx._

_**I have to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend, Mystical-Lia, for being the best pesterer in the world and waited **_**patiently**_** for this update even though I've promised her at least like… a billion times that this chapter will be up **__**earlier**__**. I'm sorry, hun! **_

_**Beta-edited by: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><strong>_


	7. Thank You, for Being Kagome

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>"Mount Hakurei first or Hijiri Island?" Kagome asked as they put out their campfire and she threw her backpack on. Inuyasha adjusted the sheath of the Tetsusaiga and crossed his arms before looking at his fiancée. He took a moment to drink in her beauty; he never got over how beautiful Kagome was. It was an innocence that he couldn't explain, but loved it nonetheless.<p>

"Hijiri Island comes first but I was thinking you could spend a day in your time before we set out. You know… to do girly shit with your mom and friends because we're now courting."

Inuyasha didn't look at Kagome. He knew as soon as he saw her bright smile and excited expression he'd change his_ one day _away to_ five days_ away.

_Damn the wench and her puppy dog eyes. She isn't even a **dog** and she can do it better than I can. Keh..._

"Oh my God, really?" Kagome squealed, throwing her arms around Inuyasha. "You're the best, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, **thank you**!"

Inuyasha awkwardly pat her back. "Yeah, yeah… Get off me now?"

Kagome let go and blushed. "Sorry. I can't believe you're letting me go back!"

"I let you last time!"

"I know but still! Let's go! I'm excited! Yay!" Kagome squealed and Inuyasha lowered his ears.

_The simplest things make her happy. _He glanced sideways at her as they began walking towards the direction of the Goshinboku Village._ But that's what makes her so special I guess… What makes her Kagome. _He smiled. _**My** Kagome…_

_.xx._

"You go spend a day with your friends." Inuyasha instructed as he stood in front of Kagome by the well. "Be back by tomorrow morning_ latest _or I **will** come back to get you."

Kagome frowned. "You aren't coming?"

He shook his head. "Miroku needed help with some _warding off evil spirit _shit he's doing in the neighbouring village. He's getting paid six barrels of rice—six..." Inuyasha stretched that word out. "Besides, you're going out with your shrilly friends." He glowered menacingly at her at this point. "If I smell Hojo on you, I'll rip him apart, limb from limb."

Kagome grinned. "You said his name right!"

"Keh. Just have fun."

She smiled. "You too!" Leaning on her tip toes and she kissed his cheek before jumping into the well. Inuyasha counted a full ten seconds before jumping into the well after her.

_I hope she doesn't get back here before I do, _he thought slowly._ I hate lying to her but how else am I supposed to fucking surprise the wench?_

He sniffed the air before pulling himself out of the well. Kagome had gone inside her home and left all within the twenty or so seconds it took him to get to her time. _Guess she was excited to tell her friends._ A soft smile touched his lips. That was a good thing. He leapt out of the well hut and quickly ran into Kagome's house to see Souta playing PlayStation, Jii-chan praying, and Korari Higurashi making pork dumplings in the kitchen.

"Inu-onii-chan!" Souta launched at his hero. Inuyasha let him do his traditional_ hug-my-hero _before telling Souta what he was in the modern era for.

"I need your help, runt. Yours and your mom's."

As if on cue, Korari walked into the living room, wiping her hands down on a dish towel. "Help with what? And by the way, congratulations." Korari grinned. "I always knew you two would make an amazing match."

Inuyasha blushed. "..._Keh_... That's the thing. I want to get her something that shows everybody she's mine."

"But you bit her." Souta tilted his head and Korari's grin broadened, if it were possible.

"You mean a ring?"

Inuyasha nodded dumbly.

"Oh my! Yes you must, here." Korari walked over to her purse and pulled out her credit card, "This is my credit card, spend as much as you need. Souta, be a dear and help your_ brother-in-law _to find Kagome a nice ring!"

Souta twitched. "Why… don't you go… with your son-in-law?"

"Because I'm making pork dumplings. Now **go**." Korari pointed a finger to the door and the two boys ran out, Inuyasha decided that he was more afraid of her than he was Narkau.

_Geez, creepy-looks-when-angry must run in the damn Higurashi bloodline._ Inuyasha raced down the shrine steps before realizing he was in his haori and hakama. Sighing, he handed Korari's credit card to Souta.

"Hold this. I have to change."

"Hurry up!" Souta roared as Inuyasha leapt up the steps and entered Kagome's bedroom via window.

_.xx._

"Where do we find a nice ring?"

Souta rolled his eyes. "I'm fifteen. My mom still buys my underwear."

Inuyasha glowered. "Well take me to a good ring store!"

"I don't know where they're located!"

And at that moment, Souta's cell-phone began ringing. Inuyasha always found it amazingly stupid how that the little kid had a cell phone but Kagome didn't._ Runt's too young. When Kagome and I have pups and cell phones become invented, unless they're eighteen in human years, they ain't getting one._

"Hi mom! … How did you— You're just creepy. Okay… Alright… Thanks!" Souta turned off his phone and turned to his idol.

"Mom called. She said she was positive we were confused about where to go."

Inuyasha twitched. "Is she… a psychic demon?"

"Who knows…" Souta muttered. "She said to go to Suzuki Ring's somewhere on Hiroshima Road and Sakura Avenue."

"I don't know where that is."

"Hiroshima Road is up the street. Then we walk till we find Sakura Avenue?"

Inuyasha shrugged and continued walking alongside his new brother-in-law-to-be. Souta rambled about Hitomi in school and Inuyasha randomly nodded his head thinking,_ My kids better not get crushes till they're at **least** twenty…_

_.xx._

"YOUR BOYFRIEND PROPOSED TO YOU?" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi roared in the middle of a WacDnalds lunch date with Kagome. She grinned and nodded, making sure her hair was covering Inuyasha's claim mark on her neck. They didn't need to know he bit her…

_Probably would think he bites me elsewhere as well_. Kagome blushed at the thought.

"Where's your ring, girl?" Eri reached for her hand but Kagome wretched it away.

"He asked me to marry him; he hasn't got a ring yet!"

"What kind of a cheap, ungrateful bastard asks a girl to marry him without a **ring**!" Yuka snarled. "If it were_ Hojo…_"

"Yeah, but it's not." Kagome waved her hand in annoyance. "It's Inuyasha and that's how he does it. What if I said no? Then he'd have a couple hundred thousand yen ring in his pocket and no girl to give it to!"

_Great lie, Kagome, s_he thought proudly to herself.

"Yeah right," Ayumi rolled her eyes, "as if you'd say no." She snorted and ate a fry before continuing to speak. "You two coming to the spring break party next week?"

Kagome wanted to slap her head. She totally forgot about the party the girls were hosting thanks to spring break in school—someplace Kagome hadn't attended in a while. "I probably can't girls…" She had to make something up on the spot—she couldn't say that she had to go to a giant holy mountain to find shards of a jewel that they probably didn't think existed. "My family is in the States want me and Inuyasha to drop by because of our engagement."

"Oh." Eri's face fell. "That's totally understandable though! Come on, let's go shopping!"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah... I need to print out some pictures of Inuyasha and myself."

Once, a long time ago, Inuyasha accidentally tackled her into a photo booth and they ended up taking pictures together. She wanted to cut them out and place them in the locket set she got from that village with the crazy rat Nezumi.

"Cool! Let's go!"

_.xx._

"Ohayo," Souta bowed and pulled Inuyasha's jean pant leg so that he bowed too, "we're here to look for an engagement ring for my sister—" Souta pointed at Inuyasha, "his fiancée."

The old man, whose wrinkles fell over his eyes smiled. "Ahh yes—did you have anything in mind?"

"Special." Inuyasha blurted out. "Something… special."

The salesman smiled once again. "Of course she is special, my son, but anything in particular?"

"White gold," Souta instantly stated. "Kagome likes white gold."

Inuyasha looked down at him before back at the old man. "And diamonds too."

"Then I shall show you my white gold diamond collection—round, princess, cushion, halo... what type of cut?"

Inuyasha and Souta exchanged glances._ Huh? _"Round..." Inuyasha said slowly, not knowing what the other ones meant.

"This one's a beauty," he pulled out a giant ring that made Inuyasha shudder.

"No thanks," he said before the man opened the casing. "It's too big."

"So smaller then?"

Inuyasha nodded. While the salesman began fishing for some more rings, Inuyasha walked around the shop, hoping that he could get a glimpse of something that screamed _Kagome_ to him. There were big rings and small rings, ruby stones and emerald ones, square, circle, even a random blob shaped ring was present.

But nothing screamed Kagome—

"Runt," Inuyasha whispered, and Souta ran over. He caught sight of what Inuyasha was looking at—sitting alone in its glass casing was a sparkling five-stoned ring.

"It's a new arrival." The man smiled. "357,305 yen," he first stated the price to see if he got a reaction from the two. Inuyasha continued to stare at the ring so he decided to continue. "It's 1.30 carat four stone cross pronged engagement ring. You see the four stones? They surround the big diamond in the middle." The pulled it out of its display case and handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt the weight of the ring before passing it to Souta.

This one was definitely a Kagome ring.

"The center diamond is a .7 carat stone and—"

"I'll take it."

The man's eyes widened as Inuyasha handed the ring back to him. "I said, I'll take it."

"Very well." He smiled happily. "You've made an excellent choice!"

"Inu-onii!" Souta called frantically. Inuyasha nodded his head at the salesman and walked over to where Kagome's brother was standing. It was in front of a display case full of wedding bands. "You guys need wedding bands too!"

"Wouldn't you want to purchase the bands with the bride?" The salesman seemed confused at that moment. Usually the bride and groom came in together to purchase the bands.

"Anything he likes, Kagome-nee-chan likes too!" Souta grinned before pointing at the his and her wedding band set. It was a 5 millimeter ring with a matte finish—the band was flat and had three interlocking circles at a distance of 3 millimeters from the other. The rings themselves had a faint reddish tint to it. The edge of the rings were designed with milgrain and a small edge step.

"It's…" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence. He knew what Souta meant. The rings represented everything Kagome and Inuyasha went through. The interlocking three rings meant three worlds: hers, his and theirs.

He knew that was a ring he'd wear for eternity- the circles also represented that. Circles never end and he had eternity within his wedding band; an eternal union.

"How much?" Inuyasha breathed.

"49,418 yen." the man stated and Inuyasha nodded.

"Pack it too."

Knowing not to argue such a big sale, the salesman went to go pack the rings. "Did you want anything engraved on any ring?" He asked and Souta nodded at Inuyasha. Thinking for a moment, he spoke. What came out of his mouth next surprised both Souta and the salesman.

"Engrave the engagement band with_ Wench_," he said first, "then my wedding band with_ Osuwari_..."

Souta giggled. The salesman looked like Inuyasha lost his mind.

"And engrave her wedding band with_ You were born to meet me. I was born for you_..."

The salesman nodded and promptly went to engrave the three rings. Souta looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a low-five.

"Nee-chan will love it!"

"I hope so, runt. I hope so."

_.xx._

Inuyasha left the wedding bands with Korari, saying that he'd come and take it from her when Kagome and him have mated after they defeat Naraku. Korari instantly fell in love with the bands and said that he had excellent choice. Souta puffed his chest and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, saying that it was all the runt.

Sensing Kagome, Inuyasha bade the Higurashi family farewell before running towards the well hut and disappearing into his own dimension.

"GUESS WHO'S HOME!" Kagome roared as she entered her shrine. Souta looked up at her from his PS3 game.

"Hey! Buy me anything?"

"Nope." Kagome grinned ruffling his hair, before throwing him the new Soul Calibre Five game.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE AMAZING!" Souta launched at his sister who laughed and patted his head lovingly. Immediately, he went to go play his new game and Kagome went into the kitchen to greet her mother.

"Hey, mama," Kagome smiled.

"Hey, sweetie. Ready for dinner?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Actually I was hoping I could go back to Inuyasha tonight?"

Korari hid her smile. "But you said he wasn't expecting you till morning?"

"Yeah I know but…" Kagome trailed off. How could she explain to her mother that ever since he claimed her, her soul craved for him more than it ever did before. She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"I understand." Korari looked into her daughter's eyes. "That's how I felt with your father. Just stay safe, baby, and drop by and visit more often!"

Kagome hugged her mom.

"Thanks, mama..."

_.xx._

Kagome slid the well hut door shut and stood at the lip of the well._ Well... I'm going back early. I wonder how Inuyasha will take it?_

With her final thought, Kagome pulled herself up onto the lip and jumped into the endless abyss that took her back home…

_Back to Inuyasha._

_.xx._

Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall of Sango and Miroku's hut. Sango was making beef stew over a hot flame in the middle of the hut and Miroku was outside hanging their clothes to dry on a laundry line.

"What are you gonna name the runt?" Inuyasha inquired. Sango and Miroku and Shippo had taken the news of their engagement very lightly, saying they always knew it was going to happen. Too bad they didn't know about the curse that forced them to take such decisions in their life. Inuyasha felt the weight of the ring box in the pocket of his hakama. He was waiting till morning when Kagome returned—

_Wait a second…_

"I smell Kagome…" Inuyasha got up and ran out of the hut, leaving a confused Sango in his wake.

"That boy will never change…"

_.xx._

Kagome looked up out of the well and frowned. Where did that stupid vine go? How was she going to climb out of it now?

And as if like magic, a clawed hand appeared in front of her face. Smiling, she took it and Inuyasha pulled her out of the well, one hand going to her waist to support her as she used his body weight to lift hers up.

"Hey…"

"Are you stupid?" he whispered, setting her down on the ground in front of him before brushing a stray lock of her hair away from her face. "I said come back in the morning."

Kagome smiled broadly. "I couldn't stay away. I uh…" She looked down, blushing slightly. "I missed you… kind of?"

Inuyasha ran the length of his index claw along the twin bite marks on her neck. Kagome suppressed a shudder. The sun was setting beyond the horizon, casting beautiful hues of orange and red to paint the darkening sky of Feudal Japan. Kagome, donned in black tights and an overly large white t-shirt that landed at her thighs, held onto Inuyasha's haori. "Just kind of," she murmured cutely, and Inuyasha snickered.

"Wench, I know you can't stay away."

Kagome groaned. "Why? Why do you do this to me? You ruin perfectly good romantic mushy gushy moments with your macho manliness! Why couldn't I have gotten a Miroku?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You couldn't stand that kind of perversion for more than a day."

"True, but that's beside the point."

Inuyasha snorted. "Come on, I have to show you something. I was going to show you in the morning but your wench-ass-self decided to come back now."

"Shut up. I know my _wench-ass-self_ made you happy."

"Even if it did," Inuyasha muttered, "you think I'd admit to it?"

"Knowing that you wouldn't admit to it makes it something that you could possibly admit to, making the fact true as the light of day, making me right." Kagome grinned. Inuyasha growled.

"If you weren't a woman and my intended mate, I would've knocked you so hard you wouldn't know up from down."

"Ha, ha," Kagome sarcastically laughed as she followed Inuyasha back towards the Goshinboku. Unexpectedly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and launched onto the highest branch of the God Tree. Kagome was used to the unexpectedness though; numerous times he would grab her and launch into the air without so much as a _breath_ of warning.

_"_What did you wanna show me, Inuyasha?"

He sighed, looking deep into her eyes. "You sure you want this, right?"

"Not this again. Can I get down from here if this is what you're gonna go off about?"

"Seriously!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders. "It's easier to back away now versus after the mating process."

"I'm positive." Kagome pushed his hands off her shoulder. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life. If we don't find Naraku by the year before your two hundred and fifth birthday, we mate right away. Otherwise we mate as soon as we defeat Naraku and we postpone the curse to the youngest heir born between either Sesshomaru or you."

Inuyasha studied her for a long time. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, seriously, can you stop? I want—I **WANT** to be your mate, alright? I'm not doing this to help you with your curse, I'm doing this because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Well.

He wasn't expecting **that**.

"You wh-what?"

Kagome blushed. "Well yeah, I thought you knew…"

"No, I didn't _knew_." He used the same tone of voice with the word knew as Kagome did, even though with him saying it made it grammatically incorrect.

"Oh well..." Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Surprise?"

"Why?"

"Why what? The surprise?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"No! Why do you want to mate with me?"

Kagome sighed. She wasn't ready to tell him that she loved the guy… it wasn't something her heart was ready to express yet in words to the person that it felt such emotion for. "I can't... explain," Kagome finally murmured. "Just... I want to be with you forever. That's all.

Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace and quickly removed the ring box from his pocket. Kagome remained in that position for a few moments before pulling away. "Inuyasha...?"

"Kagome," he murmured before bringing the ring box in front of her face, "marry me?"

Her eyes widened and instantly tears sprung to her eyes. "You… you got a ring?"

Inuyasha nodded before opening the velvet box. "Yeah well… you wanted one. It's my job to get you what you wa—" his words were cut off by Kagome's lips.

"Thank you," she whispered into him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you... and yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Smiling, Inuyasha returned her chaste kisses before removing the ring from the box and slipping it onto the third finger of her left hand. Kagome studied the ring before smiling up at him. "It's amazing, I love it. And you knew my ring size too... amazingly enough."

Inuyasha smiled and ushered towards the ring. "Read the engraving..."

Kagome raised an eyebrow before taking the ring off and seeing tiny letters on the inside that spelt _Wench_. She giggled.

"It's perfect."

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms once more and buried his nose in her hair. "Thank you…" he whispered and Kagome tried to look up at him.

"For?"

"Being Kagome."

Knowing deep in her heart what he meant, she didn't reply but returned his embrace_._ And as the stars twinkled in the night sky, Kagome fell asleep listening to the rhythm of Inuyasha's heartbeat.

_Thank you,_ Inuyasha whispered again in his mind,_ for letting me love you._

_.xx._

_**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><strong>_


	8. Mission to Hijiri Island

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>"<em>Get away, you filthy half-breed!"<em>

_The ball bounced away and a young demon blinked a few times with a confused expression on his face. _Half-breed?

_He ran to his mother sitting not too far off._

"_Mother!" he called. "What's a half-breed?"_

_Tears began collecting behind her eyelids and she cast her eyes downwards. "Oh, baby…" She pulled her child into her arms and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Don't listen to them—they don't know what they're saying…"_

_The young child was stiff in his mother's arms. _Half-breed?_ he thought... _Because my father was a demon? Is that what it means...?

_He felt his mother's tear hit his cheek and roll down his face..._

"Mother!" Inuyasha breathed, waking up rather suddenly. Sweat was beading down his forehead and his sudden jerk woke Kagome up, with a slightly annoyed expression evident on her face. As soon as she saw the condition her fiancé was in and her expression turned to worry.

"What's wrong? Inuyasha?" Her voice was frantic, her hands touching his forehead, cheek and neck to see if he was running a temperature. "Did something attack you? Bite you? Did you sense something— _What's wrong_?"

Inuyasha looked down at the woman in his arms. "Um... I had a bad dream. Don't worry about it."

Kagome frowned. "Bad dream? What happened?"

"I said don't worry about it! Go _back_ to sleep!"

"Not until you tell me what happened!"

"I said **don't worry about it**." Inuyasha's voice had a note of finality to it. This caused Kagome to frown as she turned around in a huff and moved a bit away from him. Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, seriously, don't act like that now. I said I don't wanna talk about it so take it for what it is."

She glanced idly over at him. "Can you get me down? I need to pee."

_Holy fuck. She gets mad over the dumbest things_. He cursed inwardly as he leapt off the tree with Kagome safely in his arms. Without another word, she huffed off into the forest but Inuyasha kept his ears trained: he heard her release her urine (_Ewww... I can hear her pee!_) and then wipe herself clean with those "nap-kin" things she brings back from her time.

She came back and looked at him. "Done."

Nodding, he lifted her up and jumped back into the tree, acutely aware of the diamond on her ring finger glinting underneath the moonlight. He got comfortable against the tree trunk and waited for Kagome to get comfortable. As soon as she finished shifting, he wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her body melt into his, the contours of his shape fit perfectly against her curves. She closed her eyes and he listened to the rhythmic pattern of her breathing…

"I dreamt of my mother," he whispered and Kagome's eyes snapped open. "Of the time she cried for me… when I first learned what a half-breed meant."

Kagome didn't dare shift. It took _a lot_ for Inuyasha to open up to her and now that he was doing it she didn't dare interrupt him. His voice seemed faraway, as if he was no longer aware of reality; he was living an unforgotten memory. Kagome felt the pain emitting from him and it tore her heart with every word he spoke.

"The villagers didn't want to play with me… The humans didn't want their kids to interact with me and the demons thought I was disgusting." Kagome knew about his past to a certain extent. Never did he tell a story with such _emotion_. "My mother died for me," Inuyasha's voice cracked. "And," he paused and inhaled deeply, "I _miss_ her…"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"You get to go home to your mother, your brother…" Inuyasha swallowed. "I don't have _either_. The only brother I have wants me dead…"

At this, Kagome turned around and caught his face with her hands. "You have _me,_" she whispered. "Even before we decided to mate, you _always_ had me. The day I released you from the Goshinboku up till today and until forever, you will **never** go a day by without somebody to turn to, somebody to call your own." Kagome smiled as she stared deep into his eyes.

"Your father loved your mother beyond words. He _died_ to protect her and she loved you with the same force. She died for your happiness too. You can't do this to yourself." She let go of his face and wrapped her arms around his torso. "She wants you to be happy and so do I. I'm your family now—my mother is your mother, my brother is yours…" She pulled away and he noted the tears in her eyes. "_I'm_ yours."

Leaning forward, he caught her lips instantly. Her tears fell and she returned the kiss with deep meaning and a hot passion. His hands were placed gently on her shoulders and her arms were still wrapped around his torso. "Don't cry," he whispered in her lips. "I hate it when you cry…"

The stars above were twinkling and Kagome buried her face in his chest. "I don't know why I'm crying."

Inuyasha laughed quietly. "You're uh… yeah… near that… _time_." He said that rather hesitantly and watched the many emotions on Kagome's face.

Kagome groaned. "You can _smell_ it?"

"…Kind of?"

"That's gross."

"Not really." He pulled her out of his chest. "Thank you." He caressed her cheek. "I'm just… you know… not used to it? This emotional thing and talking about it."

Kagome giggled. "Don't worry. You were human _only_ six nights ago, we can just blame it on the lingering _weak human emotions_."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, alright let's do that. Save me face."

"Oops," Kagome teased, "the demon's back."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment before speaking softly. "You just…" He paused and Kagome watched him expectantly. Breathing in deeply, he began speaking again. "You just have this way of making me feel vulnerable. Especially at night." He looked away from her and up at the sky instead. "When everything's asleep and nothing's out to attack us… When it's just you and I, you know?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I know. I didn't sleep most nights when Sango and Miroku travelled with us."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "But your breathing was so steady; I always thought you slept."

Kagome giggled. "After travelling with you for _years_ I managed to learn how to manipulate my breathing and chest patterns to make it _seem_ like I'm sleeping."

The half-demon rolled his eyes. "You're a brat, you know that?"

"Yep!" Kagome grinned. "You feeling better now?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Thanks to you." He kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep?"

Kagome nodded. "Can we say goodbye to Miroku and Sango in the morning before we leave for Hijiri?"

"Sure. Now sleep, _wench._"

Kagome nestled into his arms, _Goodnight, Inuyasha._ she thought as sleep almost immediately consumed her.

_.xx._

"And you two are off again?" Sango pouted as she packed a bento box for her two best friends. "I swear to you I am the sorriest demon slayer alive—what kinda idiot gets pregnant in the middle of a big hunt that's going to lead to an even bigger battle!"

"I know," Inuyasha snorted. "I'm still wondering _how_ the stupid monk lost control and got his way with you. You were doing so damn well throughout the years."

Miroku grinned in victory. "Her patience wore thin—as did yours." He smirked over at Kagome. She blushed and Inuyasha scowled.

"That's none of your fucking business! You better hope it's a stinkin' girl because…" Inuyasha trailed off knowing the rest was a touchy subject for the couple. They hadn't realized the consequences of their actions until after Sango learned she was pregnant—they weren't counting on such an early pregnancy either. If Sango had a son, he'd be born with the kazanna in his right hand, ultimately sucking Sango into his void right after his birth.

That is unless Kagome and Inuyasha defeated Naraku before such a time.

"We better get going!" Kagome said hurriedly. They bade their friends farewell and Kagome took the pack of food before leaving with Inuyasha. When she was sure they were out of earshot, she turned to him angrily.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTH?"

Inuyasha glowered at her. "I shut up, didn't I?"

"Doesn't mean you had to bring up such a touchy topic!"

"You think I meant to?"

"You never think before you speak, do you?"

"I do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do **NOT, NOT, NOT!**"

"Do **SO, SO, SO!**"

"If you _did_, half the demon population wouldn't hate you for being a moron!"

"The demon population is fucking moronic as it is, they wouldn't know moron if it danced in front of them naked because _EVERYONE_ is a moron!"

Kagome paused. "…_Huh…_?"

"Exactly."

"You're so childish."

"Nuh uh, you are."

"No you are!"

"Noo, _you are_."

"INUYASHA!"

"If you sit me, I'm taking you down with me!" And instantly he picked her up bridal style and began walking. Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

_Why you…_

"Wow," Inuyasha whistled low, "I should've thought of this _years_ ago. I'm _such_ a genius. And you were calling me a moron earl— Aww_ fuck my life!_"

"What NOW?" Kagome roared impatiently.

"The mangy wolf is headed our way."

Kagome paused for a moment, trying to catch the traces of Kouga's jewel shards. _There it is_. "…Yeah I sense his shards now. This ought to be interesting." She murmured more to herself than Inuyasha as he placed her down gently before taking his stance in front of her.

"OHAYO, KAGOMEEE!" Kouga's voice echoed through the trees as his lightening speed brought him closer to Kagome and Inuyasha. She could already envision the fight about to occur in front of them… And the fact she had a bite mark on her neck thanks to Inuyasha? It was gonna be _that_ much more interesting.

Kouga arrived to where the two were and immediately began sniffing Kagome. He frowned. "I hate it when you smell like dog-shit over there… Can you _please_ stop smelling like him?"

"SHE'S MINE, WOLF CUB!" Inuyasha growled, getting his face all up in Kouga's personal bubble. The wolf demon twitched.

"Was I _talking_ to you?"

"No but you were talking to my _mate_!"

Kouga scoffed. "MATE! _HA!_ Don't make me laugh! Actually, **TOO LATE**! Ha ha HA _HAAA_!"

Kagome twitched. "What's wrong with being his mate?"

Kouga turned to Kagome. "Because he's a piece of dog shit? You could have such a stronger mate Kagome—such as _me_. So let's go back to my den and make loads of pups together and run the Wolf Clan for all eternity!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Hey, _idiot_, don't you see the mark on her neck? Hell, forget seeing it, can't you SMELL her? Or is your nose fucking broken? I wouldn't be surprised!"

Kagome screamed and moved out of the way as Kouga pushed her hair off her neck. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she roared. "Don't you know _anything _about something called the bubble of personal space?"

"I can get up in my woman's _personal bubble_ as much as I like," he muttered. "And when the hell did you let dog-boy mark you?"

Inuyasha grinned broadly. "See asshole? She's _MINE_! So you can't touch her or else dogs from _MY _Clan will wipe the floor with **YOUR** Clan's ass!"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha, your Clan doesn't even like you."

"They like me enough to abide by the Demon laws if you touch my mate," Inuyasha muttered. "Especially Sesshomaru." Inuyasha inwardly grinned. Sesshomaru would be overjoyed (in his usual stoic way) to know that Kagome and Inuyasha are to mate and would probably more than just wipe the floor with Kouga's ass if he touched Kagome.

"Your brother?" Kouga burst into laughter again. "He's trying to _kill_ you and you think he'd help your sorry ass to wipe the floor with my sexy ass?"

"HE WOULD!"

"Would not!"

"WOULD TOO!"

"WOULD NOT, NOT, NOT!"

"WOULD TOO, TOO, TOO!"

Kagome rubbed her temples. _Those two fight more than Inuyasha and I do… Oh God._

"Guys stop… Stop, please?" Kagome tried. The both seemed to not hear her over the sound of their own voices so she did the next best thing.

"Inuyasha, osuwari."

He fell and Kouga cackled. Kagome then turned to him. "Oh, trust me, if I could, I would to you." Kouga's grin dropped. "You ought to respect the fact that I have accepted Inuyasha's proposal."

"He posed a what?"

Kagome rubbed her temples again, these two always gave her headaches when they were around each other. _I swear, Inuyasha said the same thing when we found out Miroku proposed to Sango._

"Proposed to me: asked me to be his mate? You should respect the fact I said yes and move on. If I wanted you, trust me I would've said yes a _long_ time ago." Kouga's face fell. "But Ayame on the other hand…"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Why does everybody always think she likes me?"

"Because she does, you blind, dumb and mute bat," Inuyasha murmured.

"Just talk to her?" Kagome ignored Inuyasha; Kouga sighed.

"Whatever. If you get tired of poodle pup there, you know where to find me." Before Inuyasha could react to the insulting new name, Kouga ran off and Kagome turned and began walking towards their destination. Inuyasha twitched.

"POODLE PUP?" he roared. "You _let_ him talk about your mate like that?"

"You can defend yourself," Kagome muttered. "Besides, I tried to get him off my case."

"It didn't work!"

"Yeah it did. He ran away, didn't he?"

_Okay, well, the woman has a point._ Pouting, Inuyasha shoved his hands into his sleeves and walked silently beside Kagome. She had her backpack on and her bow in her right hand. Her left hand was swinging in place beside her and her ring glinted in the sunlight.

"You cut him a lot of slack," Inuyasha muttered and Kagome giggled.

"Yeah but I'm going to mate you, shouldn't that say a lot?"

"…" He paused. "I guess…"

_.xx._

"I am _so_ tired." Kagome complained. They had walked most of the day, stopped for food (at which point they warmed up Sango's box full of food, quickly ate and resumed their journey), and stopped twice so that Kagome could use the Ladies Tree. "It's probably _way_ past midnight."

"We have to cover for _two days_ of lost time," Inuyasha muttered. "If you want, your ass could sleep on my back while I continue walking?"

"I have a giant backpack," Kagome muttered. "I don't think that'll be such a fun idea for you."

"_Keh_," he scoffed. "I've carried shit fifteen times your size and you think I can't carry you and your bag?" He dropped to his knees. "Get on, wench. You can rest and I can run, this way we'll get closer to Hijiri Island a lot faster."

Not wanting to argue with him, Kagome clambered onto his back and he began to sprint almost right away. The wind lashing against Kagome's face felt refreshing and she was somewhat glad she took the weight off her feet. Inuyasha's agility helped him leap from treetop to treetop as he scaled through the lands quickly, heading towards their next appointed destination to find jewel shards.

"Isn't it weird how Naraku hasn't dropped any hints yet as to where he is?" Kagome roared over the sound of the whipping wind.

"No," Inuyasha replied. "I wouldn't put it past Naraku to be a snake like that."

"True. But at least _some_ clue? We haven't even gotten a lead!"

"Maybe the hanyou's on Hijiri heard something," Inuyasha suggested. "I know Shiori moved there shortly after we finished that mission."

"Did she?"

"Hmm…"

"Maybe she'll know something?"

"I hope." Inuyasha jumped off a giant boulder. "This hunt is getting _very_ annoying. I want it to end so we can make a stupid wish and get the damn thing to disappear and move on with our lives."

Kagome laughed. "It _is_ annoying. Hey," she tugged on his locks, "shouldn't we tell your brother about our decision?"

Inuyasha snorted. "No. Let that asshole quiver in fear for a _bit_ longer before we tell him we're here to save the Dog Demon race. We're such Godsends."

"You're so cocky."

"No," Inuyasha muttered. "_I_ am just quite aware of how amazing I am. It doesn't make me cocky, wench."

"Ahh, yes it does." Kagome laughed. "But it suits you, no doubt."

Inuyasha didn't respond but simply concentrated on taking him and Kagome towards the island for half-demons; a place he spent numerous years of his life after his mother passed away. _Stupid dream_, he inwardly growled. _Mother died a long time ago. I can't get all fucking sad about it now— I'm an idiot; getting all depressed and needy in front of Kagome. I can't _do_ that. She depends on __**me**__, not the other way around_.

Inuyasha decided to shut his mind before he got into another internal turmoil featuring Angel Inuyasha and Devil Inuyasha. Kagome was also silent and it didn't take long for Inuyasha to realize that she had fallen asleep. Tightening his grip on her, he decided to pick up speed. Usually Kagome chided him about going too fast while she was awake, but at that point she was in the world of her dreams and he was still in reality, so what he says, goes.

_.xx._

It was almost daybreak and Inuyasha was still running. Kagome hadn't woken up yet so he took that as a good sign, trying to cover as much grounds as possible before she did wake up and make them stop for breakfast and pee breaks and other bullshit like that. Inuyasha could faintly see the tip of Mount Hakurei so he knew he was close to both destinations of choice. Hijiri Island was in the middle of the river that separated Mount Hakurei from the Continent. They would have to pass Hijiri to get to Hakurei so it was killing two birds with one stone.

Inuyasha felt Kagome breathe deeply suddenly and he knew she was awake.

"Inu-ya-sha?" She broke his name down into its distinct syllables. He slowed to a halt.

"Rested?"

Kagome blinked a few times and Inuyasha knelt forward so that she could slide off his back. "Have I slept all night?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "I covered a lot of ground. We're almost there." He ushered up to the tip of Mount Hakurei.

Kagome nodded. "That's good. Can we eat? You should get some rest too, while you can." And as the words escaped her mouth, a loud grumble came from her stomach. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Humans…"

"Shut up," Kagome muttered. "Go find food while I wash up and start camp?"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand, "I hear a stream just a couple hundred steps that way." He pointed to their left. "Take your weapons, woman."

"Yes, sir." She saluted playfully before taking off her backpack and beginning her mission to wash up. With one last look at Kagome, Inuyasha went to find them breakfast.

_We better destroy Naraku fast._ He thought as he sensed a wild coyote. _I have enough shit to think about without that bastard running around Japan like a headless chicken._

_.xx._

**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><strong>


	9. Inuyasha's Demon Blood I

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome finished eating breakfast and they set off once again. He was carrying her on his back claiming that it'd be faster for them and a lot more time efficient if he carried her to the Hakurei River. Kagome had her face buried in Inuyasha's large mane and allowed him to run in silence, hoping that they arrived at the river before sundown. It was past noon, Kagome could tell by the sun being directly overhead, but she was not at the least bit hungry; probably because she hadn't exerted any energy in the past couple of hours.<p>

"You hungry?" she asked Inuyasha who grunted in response. She took that as a no and resumed being quiet. Inuyasha dodged cracks in the ground, large boulders, leapt from treetop to branches and everything else in between. He could sense the river, he knew it was close by and the sooner he got there, the better it'll be.

_Kagome's right,_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued to run. _Naraku hasn't shown us any signs for a long time now. I don't even remember the last time we even _saw_ him._ Inuyasha began jumping from tree branches since the ground was beginning to get rocky and it was starting to irritate him. _Something's up, I can sense it._ And the feeling wasn't a good one. He was now courting Kagome and the mark on her neck showed that to all Demon's out there.

_Shit_, he inwardly cursed. _I should've held out till after the final battle. The bastard might use Kagome against me…_

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called and he suddenly stopped on a branch.

"Wha— Oh…" He stopped midway as he saw Kikyo's shinidamachu. They were close by and he was surprised he hadn't sensed it earlier. He was too caught up in his thoughts. "Crap," he murmured, remembering what Kikyo had told them during their last encounter together just a few days ago.

_"Inuyasha…" Kikyo whispered as he stood in front of her._

_"Kikyo." He nodded. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I have come to warn you and my reincarnation that Naraku's forces are accumulating and he is on a search for you both. It is better if you both lay low for a while."_

_"After he's dead," she whispered, "you'll come with me to hell… won't you…?"_

_Inuyasha gulped. "Thanks for the news Kikyo." He avoided her statement. "It's getting dark and Kagome is alone. I'll… see you soon, right?"_

_Kikyo nodded. "Yes. You will." Turning around, she slowly left. _

Inuyasha's glance flickered at Kagome who had slid off his back and stood beside him. He could see the internal battle reflect in her eyes and he put his hand gently on her shoulder: "Trust me?"

She jumped and looked over at him. "Huh?"

"I said trust me," he whispered. "Wait here for me. I'll be back."

Before Kagome could respond, Inuyasha jumped off the tree, leaving her on the branch with just her backpack, bow and arrows. A single tear rolled down her cheek. _Oh, Inuyasha…_

_.xx._

"Kikyo," Inuyasha greeted firmly as he stood in front of her just by the edge of the river. She stood by a tree, her cold aura surrounding her as it usually did. She nodded her head in acknowledgment and the two kept the distance that was between them.

"Naraku is nearby," Kikyo finally spoke. "I cannot pinpoint exactly but he's somewhere between here and Hijiri Island."

Inuyasha frowned. "What? But there's only water in between—"

"That's what confuses me," she whispered. "My shinidamachu have spotted his aura emit from the water but I fail to understand how he is sustaining underneath the surface. I don't know if it's a trap or not."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I can take his ass if he pops out of the water like a mermaid."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Brash, as usual. How is my reincarnation?"

Inuyasha's heart raced at the mention of Kagome. He was hoping Kikyo didn't bring her up, but shit never went the way he hoped for it to. But what annoyed him the most was that Kikyo referred to Kagome as "my reincarnation."

"She has a name you know," Inuyasha said rudely. "It's Kagome."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"Say it with me?" Inuyasha felt like he was reliving the past when he first met Kagome and he wanted to bark with laughter at the thought of it. "_Ka-go-me_."

"I don't care for her name, Inuyasha." Kikyo spat. "All I care about is you coming to spend eternity with me in hell."

Inuyasha brought his hand up to the hilt of Tetsusaiga and he loosely gripped it, just in case something ended up happening and Kikyo moved to pin him to another tree. "It's not going to happen, Kikyo," he said slowly, watching her expression change from shock to anger.

"Isn't going to happen? Why not?"

"It just isn't."

"Does it have something to do with my reincarnation?"

"Kagome," he automatically corrected, finally getting a feel for how Kagome felt when she constantly corrected that pansy Hojo's name. "It's Kagome. And yes, it does have something to do with her."

"Whatever it is, you can disregard it." Kikyo took a step towards him. "You belong to me."

"No, Kikyo." Inuyasha's voice lowered. "I belong to Kagome. I just want your soul to rest in peace in Heaven, where it belongs. To you, I have no other ties."

Kikyo's eyes widened as she watched Inuyasha turn to leave, "Inuyasha!" she called him but he didn't look back.

"Thanks for the information," he said over his shoulder to her. "I'll tell Kagome you said hi."

Kikyo frowned. "I never said say hi to her from me!"

"Now you did!"

_He tricked me…_ Kikyo fisted her hand and turned to leave. _I can't believ— I'll make him want me again. My reincarnation has nothing on me, __**I'm**__ the original, and nothing ever bests the original_.

_.xx._

Kagome was sitting on the branch that Inuyasha left her on, swinging her feet and watching animals randomly run around on the ground beneath her. She was annoyed at Inuyasha and it wasn't because she didn't _trust_ him. She trusted him enough, but she didn't like the fact he didn't even ask her to go with him to see Kikyo. If all Kikyo was doing was sharing information about the whereabouts of Naraku, than Kagome being there shouldn't really affect any transferal of information.

A glint of silver made her head snap to the left in time to see her fiancé jump from a far off tree to the branch she was sitting on. Slowly, she stood up. "What happened?"

He walked up to her. "She said that she felt Naraku's aura in the water between here and Hijiri Island."

Kagome frowned. "_In_ the water? How?"

He shrugged. "We don't know. But guess what?"

Kagome seemed weirded out by the fact that Inuyasha was excited about something just after coming back from a visit with Kikyo. "What...?" she asked slowly as Inuyasha cracked a stupid grin

"I taught her how to say your name!"

Kagome almost fell out of the tree. "You did _what_?"

"Taught her how to say your name," he repeated. "She always calls you her reincarnation so I taught her how to say your name." He paused. "Though it did remind me of when we first met and you yelled at me."

Kagome smiled at the memory before turning her attention back to what Inuyasha said. "Thanks?" She wasn't sure how to react to that but the anger she had for him earlier disappeared in an instant. "I think?"

He snickered. "Just hop on, the river is _really_ close by and I spotted some boats when I went to talk to Kikyo."

Kagome nodded and climbed onto his back once more. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He took off from the branch.

"Next time she drops by… can I come too?"

Inuyasha was silent for a bit before he responded. "Sure." Kagome's heart stopped. "I don't see why not."

_.xx._

Inuyasha managed to haul an upturned boat into the water and helped Kagome onto it. Grabbing some oars, he began paddling one side and Kagome paddled the other. He was keeping rhythm and Kagome followed him every time he commanded _stroke_.

"Do you see the island?" she panted.

"No. Just keep paddling in time with me," he instructed her and they continued. Kagome wiped the sweat beading down her forehead and kept on paddling the oar under Inuyasha's rhythm. Half way through the following stroke, her attention snapped up and she stopped paddling.

"What happened?" Inuyasha inquired, seeing the look on her face.

"Jewel shards..." She whispered. "_A lot_ of them. I can't count—it could possibly be the rest of the—"

"Naraku," Inuyasha whispered as he dropped his oar and stood up, ripping the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, BASTARD?"

"Don't move so much!" Kagome held onto the side of the boat but Inuyasha paid her no heed. A deep purple miasma started fogging up the area and Inuyasha scowled, quickly ripping off his haori and handing it to Kagome. Without word, she pulled it on and buried her nose into the cloth so that the miasma wouldn't enter her system.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

Naraku's demonic laugh resonated. The miasmic fog became thick enough so that Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't see each other clearly any longer, even though they were sitting on the same boat.

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!" she shrieked. Coughing slightly, he whipped his head around to see if she was still there but he couldn't tell.

"Are you there?"

"Ye— AHHHH!" she screamed as a giant splash was heard.

"KAGOME!" he roared but everything went quiet. The miasmic fog disappeared and Kagome was no longer on the boat where she was earlier. Inuyasha's heart stopped completely.

"Kagome…" He dropped to his knees, staring at where she was. "**KAGOMEEEE**!" He fisted his hand and punched the boat, causing a hole to appear where his fist collided. _I'll make that asshole pay. He'll fucking pay for laying a single finger on Kagome._ Inuyasha stood up, sheathed his Tetsusaiga and dove into the water.

_Even if it kills me, I __**will**__ get her back._ He maneuvered his body around the water so that he could get a complete picture of where he was. It was just an endless abyss of _river_. His lungs were beginning to burn but he paid no heed to it as he swam closer towards the bottom of the body of water.

_I heard a splash so she must've gone into the river..._ Inuyasha looked around, fighting the urge to surface and take in a deep breath of air. _Times like this I wish I was a fucking fish demon_. He swam deeper down, his chest was beginning to hurt and any moment now, he was going to breathe and intake a lungful of water, ultimately drowning.

_Hang in there, Kagome…_ he urged mentally, partially doing it to keep himself going. A glint caught his eye and he immediately began swimming its direction. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he saw Kagome's engagement ring lay on a rock near a cavernous dent in an even larger rock. He quickly picked up her ring and swam towards the dent. Placing a hand on it, Inuyasha was almost not surprised when he felt his hand penetrate the exterior and disappear inside. _Illusion_. He popped his head into the void and saw that there was a fire-lit corridor inside the rock. Slowly, he hauled the rest of him inside and breathed like he never breathed before.

"Fucking Naraku," he pocketed Kagome's ring and pulled out his Tetsusaiga, ready to rip anything to shreds if it dared interfere with him getting his mate back safely in his arms.

_.xx._

Kagome struggled as invisible ropes had her tied up against a wall. Inuyasha's haori was still wrapped around her from earlier and because of that, her body was dry despite the fact she was hauled underwater by Naraku's giant tentacle. Her body ached everywhere and her stuff was mercilessly thrown to the side, her backpack open and all the contents spilling out. Sitting directly across from where she was held hostage was the ever fearsome Naraku, in his baboon pelt and demon armour. In the palm of his hand was three-quarters of the Shikon no Tama.

_Does that mean I have the other quarter?_ Kagome thought. _I haven't tried fusing it…_

"Stop struggling, impudent human." Naraku's voice drawled. "The more you struggle, the more your bindings tighten."

Almost instantly, Kagome stopped fighting. "You're pathetic," Kagome spat. "You're using me to _bait_ Inuyasha? Why don't you just take the stupid shards and do what you have to do! Why are you waiting for him?"

Naraku smirked, getting up off his throne and walking straight towards Kagome. Her eyes widened as he pressed her two cheeks in together with his thumb and fingers. "_Because_," he whispered, "that little puppy has caused me enough troubles throughout the years—not to mention _you_, but you're no fun to kill." Naraku released her head and she spat in his face. He merely wiped it off, smiling.

"Kikyo wanted him when I wanted her. He's out to get the jewel when I want it—he _always_ has **everything**."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You're acting like a jealous younger sibling."

"I am not jealous," Naraku coolly remarked. "I just have extreme hatred for that half-demon." He began retreating to his throne and only then Kagome noted the _hundreds_ of demons scattered around the ovular room that they were in. She gulped, sweat beginning to bead off her forehead.

"Don't you worry, when he gets here, I'll kill him slowly while you watch. Then I'll take the shards, do as I please with you and continue on with life."

Kagome's eyes widened. _Inuyasha… hurry up… _she tried to wiggle her wrist but the bindings got tighter.

_How can I release myself?_

_.xx._

"Fuck you, Naraku..." Inuyasha spat as he continued running down the endless corridor. _At least throw some petty fucking demons at me so I know I'm going in the right direction!_

The hallway seemed never ending and it was wearing Inuyasha's patience to the last thread. He needed to see Kagome _now_ or else he'd turn the earth inside out before shoving Naraku's head down those toilet things that Kagome's time used.

"KAGOME!" He shrieked, hoping to get a response.

Nothing.

_I'll try again._

"KAGOMEEEE!"

And as if it was a light at the end of a tunnel, he heard her voice: _INUYASHA!_

_Kuso._ He clenched his fist. _I'm coming, Kagome._

_.xx._

_KAGOME!_

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she heard Inuyasha's voice. She knew better than to call him, it was exactly what Naraku wanted and she refused to fall for his tricks. However, the dark demon anticipated such a reaction from Kagome and, within the blink of an eye, he was beside her with a poison tipped knife against her throat.

"Call for him," he hissed. "Or when he does eventually find you, I'll kill you _very slowly_." His other hand was on her neck and began slowly trailing downwards. Kagome's eyes widened.

_KAGOMEEEE!_

"Call him. **Now**."

And she did. "INUYASHA!"

Naraku smirked dangerously as he pulled away from Kagome. "Good job. Now minions, _go_."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wh—what?"

Naraku cackled. "Did you honestly think I would let him find you without a fight? Now the show is just a lot better because he _knows_ your alive. _Ah_, this will be so entertaining."

"YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARD!" Kagome struggled even harder and the bindings were tight enough to cut off her circulation. "IF WE DON'T KILL YOU TODAY, I SWEAR MY NAME WON'T BE KAGOME ANY LONGER!"

"Oh you won't defeat me. And don't worry about changing your name; it becomes highly insignificant when you're dead." Naraku waved her off as if she was an annoying little bug.

_.xx._

Inuyasha wanted to rip something's stomach out of its body and feed it to Naraku when he saw the hoards of demons running in his direction. _Bitch wants to play ugly, huh? _At least he knew he was going in the right direction._  
><em>

Inuyasha reared his sword: "KAZE NO KIZU!" He released the lash of wind and not even half of the demon's incinerated.

_Shit_. He tried again. "KAZE NO KIZU!"

And once again, not even half of the demons charging at him incinerated. Inuyasha's mind went into overload as he began hacking and slicing away at demons that charged at him. _What the fuck do I do? I can't do this shit alone!_

Inuyasha felt like cold water was just thrown at him when realization struck like gold. _My half demon can't take them but…_ Inuyasha suddenly felt the weight of the Tetsusaiga. _But my demon…_

With the blink of an eye, he threw his Tetsusaiga to the side and felt the first demon that was charging at him slash his cheek.

Inuyasha pulsated.

"Pathetic hanyou!" A caterpillar-like thing snickered but that caused Inuyasha's grin to broaden.

He pulsed again, his pupils dilating and his claws detracted from his fingers. Inuyasha felt his human lock itself away and his feral self released. _Just save Kagome,_ the human in him whispered before Inuyasha succumbed to the darker of his two bloods.

The demons hoarding Inuyasha paused.

"What just…"

"AUGHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he reared his claws and began slicing and scratching away at the demons, making his way to the only person that mattered to him.

_Mate_, his demon roared in his mind. _Find... mate..._

_.xx._

"He's coming," Naraku grinned, his voice echoing off the walls. A peculiar demon waddled up to Kagome and ripped the vial of shards off of her neck.

"HEY!" Kagome screamed. Instantaneously, Naraku snapped his fingers and Kagome's bindings released, causing her to fall. Without second thought, she clambered to her bow and arrows and picked them up, glaring defiantly at Naraku.

"Big mistake," she pulled a bow back and Naraku rolled his eyes. She released the arrow but it disintegrated in midair while on its trek to Naraku.

_What the…_

"My powers are too strong for you."

Kagome gulped. _Oh crap._

"And it's just a matter of time before I get stronger."

Kagome tried to release another arrow but once again, it disintegrated midway.

_Inuyasha… hurry!_

_.xx._

"HYAA!" Demon Inuyasha roared as he broke past all of the petty demons and into the ovular room in which Kagome and Naraku were both situated in. Their eyes snapped to him and his was solely trained on Kagome.

_Mate. Found- Mate._

His internal human seemed to be relieved which relaxed the demon blood just slightly. His eyes, then, turned to Naraku.

"You. Take. Mate." He strained to make coherent words, something his demon was not accustomed to. "Will. Destroy."

Naraku's grin widened. "Demon Inuyasha? My oh my. This just became _so_ much more fun."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, beginning to run in his direction but with a flick of Naraku's wrist, her body flew sideways and slammed against the wall. She slumped to the floor, blood trickling from her mouth down her chin. She strained to sit up, her body hurting more than it did before.

"Inu—ya—sha…" she croaked.

Inuyasha pulsated once more.

"NO HURT MATE!" he roared charging at Naraku.

"Then I guess I'll just have to," Naraku dodge Inuyasha's charge, "_hurt you…_"

_.xx._

_Beta-Edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><em>


	10. Inuyasha's Demon Blood II

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>"Then I guess I'll just have to," Naraku dodge Inuyasha's charge, "<em>hurt you…<em>"

Naraku viciously sprang at Inuyasha, tentacles shooting out from where his ribs were supposed to be. Youkai Inuyasha had only one purpose and that was to protect his mate: the jewel shards, the fate of the world, the _existence_ of humanity meant nothing to him if his mate was injured—

Or worse… _Dead_. Her life was his sole priority and the rest of the world could just protect it's damn self.

_Destroy him_, the human in him blared. _Kill that fucking asshole. _

The demon grunted, dodging Naraku's tentacles with ease. Kagome wiped the trickle of blood on her chin and watched Naraku and Inuyasha parry one another. _Naraku's toying with Inuyasha_. She noted bitterly to herself. _He __**knows**__ Inuyasha has no sense of battle right now. His mentality is charge in and try to win._ Kagome noted the empty sheath on Inuyasha's hip. _He dropped the Tetsusaiga_. Kagome's eyes widened. _He must've chosen to transform into demon._ Nothing else made sense to her. Inuyasha wasn't so weak that he lost control of his Tetsusaiga AND transformed all at once. He must've done it willingly.

_But now that he's here,_ Kagome quietly crept to her bow and arrows and picked them up, _he's going to need his sword otherwise there's no way he can win_. She glanced around; there weren't any small demons around anymore. They must've all been sent to attack Inuyasha earlier on. Kagome noted Inuyasha recklessly running towards Naraku and the latter dodging with speed and agility.

_Naraku won't notice if I…__ disappear._ Kagome convinced herself as she began sidling against the wall, hoping to get to the exit of the ovular dome to retrieve Inuyasha's discarded sword.

"Your demon is quite the fighter, Inuyasha." Naraku smirked. He was unaware of the fact that was Kagome moving just behind him, "This might be a lot more interesting than I initially ascertained it to be."

"GAHH!" Inuyasha screamed, his hair flying wildly. Using his claws, he sliced a big enough cut on his own left shoulder to draw blood. Dipping his fingers into his blood, he reared his hand and released a fury of hijinkessou. With ease, Naraku managed to deflect the crescent shaped blades of blood. All the while, Kagome moved quicker towards the exit. It was _so_ close, yet so far.

_Pinpoint his weakness._ Ningen Inuyasha commanded Youkai Inuyasha. _It's Naraku. We've fought him countless times, just __**figure out his weakness**__._

_Keh_, the Youkai roared internally. _Fight much, no weakness._

The human sighed. _I know we've fought him a lot and haven't found a weakness but you have to do it NOW. We left the Tetsusaiga— Holy fuck, Kagome! I can sense her moving!_

Youkai Inuyasha's eyes flickered quickly to the left to see Kagome inching towards the exit. Quickly, he ran around Naraku so that Inuyasha's face was facing Kagome and Naraku's back was towards her— keeping her out of sight.

_Good work,_ Ningen Inuyasha commended. The youkai barked. _She's going to get the sword._

_Smart. Mate._ The full demon hoarsely told his weaker half.

_Concentrate on keeping him distracted. When she gets back with the sword, we can become hanyou again_

_Mmm._

"Come get me, Inuyasha." Naraku taunted. "I'm having _so_ much fun…"

"Die!" Inuyasha roared as he charged again for a head butt. Kagome made it to the exit of room and broke off to a fully fledged sprint. _Hang in there, Inuyasha,_ she pleaded inwardly, clutching her bow as she ran straight down the corridor until she saw her mate's sword. The rotting corpses of long dead demons assaulted her sense of smell and Kagome coughed, pulling Inuyasha's haori up to her nose. _Inuyasha must've done all this_.

A faint glint caught Kagome's attention. Urging herself to speed up, she spotted the Tetsusaiga laying forgotten towards the left wall of the corridor. The ugly demon that had taken her shards from her earlier to give to Naraku was trying to pick up the sword. Every time it tried, the sword shocked him, not allowing a full demon to touch it.

Without word, Kagome pulled an arrow out of the quiver attached to her back and pulled it back on the bow. Quickly, she released a purification arrow and incinerated the demon with ease. Darting forward, she picked up Inuyasha's sword, turned around and began racing back towards where Inuyasha and Naraku were facing off.

_.xx._

_Just a little longer_. Ningen Inuyasha remained the voice of reason in the Youkai's mind. He knew Kagome would run back any moment now with the sword—he could **feel** it. Naraku was toying with him and because of the fact that Kagome went to grab his sword, Inuyasha was glad that Naraku was _helping_ him buy time without knowing it.

"You know how long I've waited for this?" Naraku snickered. "To destroy you _slowly_ and complete the jewel?" Naraku showed the almost complete jewel to the Youkai. Even though the sparkling object didn't matter to him, the human within him gasped in fear.

_The jewel!_

_Useless._ Youkai responded.

_He can use it to hurt Kagome,_ Ningen Inuyasha uttered dryly. _And then he'll destroy the world and yadda yadda yadda but none of that matters because Kagome will be dead!_

_Mate not dead,_ Youkai snarled. Ningen Inuyasha agreed with him.

_She _won't_ be if you keep buying us time. He's missing a few shards: the one in Kohaku's back and the ones that Kouga has. He can't use the jewel yet..._

"I'm going to slowly kill you in front of— WHERE DID SHE GO?" Naraku screamed as he finally realized that Kagome was not in the vicinity of his ovular chamber. He dropped his guard and Inuyasha tackled him to the ground, viciously punching his face, trying to sustain _some_ sort of Inuyasha-to-Naraku combat. Naraku's tentacles sprang forward and peeled Inuyasha off of him.

"I'm done fucking toying with you," Naraku hissed. "I'm going to bind you, fuck that little bitch of yours in front of you before killing her. And _then_ I'll destroy you."

The youkai's eyes bled red. "No **touch** mate..."

Naraku's sneer deepened. "I'll do more than touch—"

"INUYASHA!"

Both of their heads turned to the priestess standing at the entrance of the chamber with a tattered sword in his hands. The youkai took the opportunity to shove Naraku mercilessly to the side and run to Kagome as fast as possible.

She wasn't afraid of his youkai. After all, the demon claimed her _long_ before the human part of Inuyasha realized he wanted her. She held the sword out to him: "Take it," she urged, hoping Inuyasha would get the hint.

Inuyasha's red eyes were focused on Kagome before looking down at the sword. _Take?_ he uncertainly asked his human.

_Take,_ human Inuyasha confirmed. Without a second thought, the demon grabbed the sword and a bright white light surrounded Inuyasha. Trying to stay in control, Naraku dashed towards the glowing demon but within a split second, Inuyasha shoved Kagome out of the way and jumped away himself. His eyes had returned to their natural ochre shade and his claws retracted back to its regular size.

"Hello, Naraku," Hanyou Inuyasha was back.

"Your demon was a lot more interesting," Naraku hissed. "But I'm not letting this bitch get away with what she did!" Before Naraku was able to launch at Kagome, Inuyasha reared his sword and hurtled his scars of wind to the baboon mix spider half-demon.

"Your opponent is _us,_" Inuyasha seethed, referring to his human and demon combined—his two bloods that both desired to spill Naraku's blood. "Not Kagome."

Naraku turned his head to Inuyasha. "When have I ever played by the—" he was cut off by another hurtling kaze no kizu. Kagome took this opportunity to run as far away from the two fighting demons as possible. She clutched her bow and watched Naraku turn his full attention to Inuyasha. His eyes flickered to Kagome in acknowledgment and thanks for returning his sword. Kagome smiled at him and nodded.

"Fight me." Inuyasha commanded and Naraku sneered.

"Gladly." A dark miasma began to fill the room and Kagome buried her nose in Inuyasha's haori. Her eyes widened seeing that the poison was getting to him as he didn't have his fire-rat haori to protect him from the stench. Hoping that her priestess purification would work, Kagome pulled out an arrow and shot it directly between Naraku and Inuyasha. The streak in which her arrow shot purified the miasma and through a ripple effect, the air around Naraku and Inuyasha purified as well.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to charge at Naraku and drive his sword through his gut. Naraku glanced at the sword in his stomach and then commanded his tentacles to wrap around Inuyasha, throwing him across the room. Without missing a beat, Inuyasha recovered and charged at Naraku again, launching into the air and going for another close-range attack.

Kagome looked around. _What can I do?_ Her eyes drew to the darkened Shikon no Tama that was resting in a small insertion dug into his armoured pelt. _The shikon?_ Naraku's powers were multiplied due to the almost whole shikon jewel being so close to his body. Kagome bit her lower lip. _I shouldn't tell Inuyasha about it, Naraku will know what we're up to if I do._

She resisted the urge to yell to Inuyasha and tell him to try and dislodge the shikon no tama from Naraku. She could tell that Naraku was still toying with him. He began emitting another round of miasma and Kagome frowned, pulling back another arrow. "INUYASHA!" she roared before releasing her purification arrow towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled up his sword and released a backlash wave that redirected the arrow towards Naraku, the dark energies of his backlash surrounding the holy bright light. Naraku was not anticipating such a move and was hit in the shoulder.

His pelt melted.

The miasma also was purified between Inuyasha, Kagome and Naraku. Kagome pulled another arrow out and was ready to shoot it once more. Naraku's eyes snapped in her direction and he began hurtling towards her. Inuyasha was dumbfounded for a split second before rushing after Naraku. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" he roared. In the moment, Kagome released her arrow and Naraku cunningly moved out of the way.

"LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed. It was too late, her arrow had struck Inuyasha in the chest and he screamed out in pain as the arrow started purifying him.

"NO!" Kagome roared, running towards him but Naraku caught her with his tentacle. Cursing, Inuyasha pulled the arrow out of his chest, a black melting hole appeared as result of the arrow.

"Let her go," Inuyasha hissed.

"Or what?" Naraku smirked. "In case you have not noticed, _half-breed, _I have been toying with you. I am _far_ stronger than you perceive me to be and I can destroy you in a heartbeat. But where's the fun in that?"

"I said," Inuyasha's voice darkened, "let her go." He enunciated the last three words. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so."

He dropped Kagome and she fell almost fifteen feet towards the ground. Shrieking, she closed her eyes and began chanting a prayer Miroku had begun teaching her just before Sango and he got married. Inuyasha's eyes widened and before he could even make the move to catch her, a spiritual blanket appeared beneath Kagome, breaking her deathly fall. She panted in relief.

"Concentrate on him," Kagome yelled. Naraku watched in amusement, but his smile dropped when Kagome yelled to Inuyasha to go for the jewel.

_The jewel— Oh shit it's right there!_ How Inuyasha failed to realize the jewel was embedded into Naraku's pelt was beyond him. Probably because his youkai self ran into the battle blindly, putting Inuyasha off track.

"Silly human. Even without the jewel, you two will die tonight."

Kagome frowned. _What if I..._ Her eyes widened. _Naraku's evil energy is darkening the jewel. If I purify __**it**__, I purify _him_ and he'll die..._

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, "ATTACK HIM! KEEP _ATTACKING_ HIM!"

The tone of her voice told Inuyasha that his wench had a plan. Nodding at her, he began a barrage of attacks—everything he could muster up, everything he _ever_ learned throughout his journey with the Tetsusaiga he shot at Naraku.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Naraku wanted to attack Kagome. He wanted to summon more of his demons because he _knew_ these two were up to something, but the endless attacks Inuyasha sent his way prevented him from doing so. When he managed to deflect one attack, Inuyasha sent another.

"KONGOUSOUHA!" Inuyasha released his adamant barrage. Spears of ice were shot at Naraku and he held his arms up to his face to protect himself. As he moved his arms from his face, Inuyasha's fist impacted with his nose.

"Filthy half-breed!" Naraku moved to punch Inuyasha back but the half demon ducked and kneed Naraku right in the stomach before driving the hilt straight into his nose. Naraku coughed out blood and Inuyasha scoffed.

"_Keh_, not so strong now, are you?"

"I'm just getting started…"

Kagome managed to balance three arrows onto the line of her bow and pulled all of them back. _One of them is bound to hit_. She closed her eyes and channelled all of her energy into the arrows. She knew she would pass out from the lack of energy after but that didn't matter at all. If this attack destroyed Naraku, then passing out would be worth it.

_May all the pure energies of this world and the next aid me._ Kagome inwardly prayed, _Help me destroy this vile demon once and for all!_ She felt a hot energy pour out of her body and into her arrows, _help me—help __**us**__ restore peace upon Japan forever…_

Her arrows were glowing a bright white. Inuyasha and Naraku both stopped and turned to Kagome. Quickly catching onto what she was doing, Inuyasha jumped behind Naraku and grabbed his arms. "This is the end," Inuyasha whispered.

Before Naraku could react, Kagome unleashed her three arrows.

"It's time for you to…" Inuyasha jumped out away from Naraku in time with the three arrows impacted into his body, "die."

One was lodged into his forehead, the other in the middle of the jewel that was embedded into his pelt. The pressure from the arrow caused the jewel to puncture Naraku's body, embedding itself _into_ him. The third arrow had hit him right in the crotch—at that, Inuyasha flinched.

Naraku smirked. "You think that would work?"

Kagome's smirk matched Naraku's. "No. But a purified jewel will..."

Instantly, Naraku's smirk was replaced with a look of fear. The same holy white light that was surrounding Kagome's arrows were now radiating from within his body. It was deadly silent when a crack was heard. Kagome lowered her bow. "Imagine," she whispered, her voice echoing off the walls, "_hundreds_ of tiny purified shards in your body."

And as she finished speaking, the first shard flew out from Naraku's belly. Inuyasha made a mad dash to Kagome and picked her up and hid them both behind a giant boulder. Naraku screamed as hundreds of shards penetrated his body and flew in every direction, breaking through the cavern that they were in. Water began leaking into the cave slowly and Naraku—no—_Onigumo's_ body fell.

"Did you… purify him?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome gulped.

"I _hope_ I did…"

Inuyasha glanced around and saw the cave beginning to break. "We don't have much time." Picking her up, he ran them both towards the sizzling body. Indeed, it was the purified Naraku—Onigumo. Kagome fell to her knees and watched his burned body.

"I purified him." Kagome whispered. "I didn't think it'd work."

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and cut Onigumo's neck, detaching it from his body. "For good measure," Inuyasha murmured. He saw a glinting object on the floor and leaned forward to pick it up.

"A jewel shard," he flicked it at Kagome who caught it and clenched it tightly in her hand.

"We're back to square one," she murmured, "we might've destroyed him, but we have to find these things again."

"Better to do it without an evil creature riding my cock." Inuyasha gruffed. "Now let's go, this cave is _caving_ in."

Nodding, Kagome climbed onto his back and Inuyasha began running out of the underwater cave. _Rest in peace,_ Kagome whispered in her mind, _Onigumo…_

_.xx._

"AUGH!" Miroku screamed, gripping his right hand. Sango hurried over to him.

"MIROKU!" she screamed, holding his arm, "Miroku, what's wrong!"

"It's burning me!" Miroku roared. "The kazanna!"

Without thinking, Sango pulled the rosary beads off of his hand and ripped the cloth away that covered his kazanna. A light air began sucking her but it kept getting weaker. Tears sprung into her eyes and she began crying.

"Oh my God," she murmured. "It's gone…"

Miroku's eyes widened as he saw his kazanna seal off for good. The pain subsided and his heartbeat increased.

"They defeated Naraku." A huge grin cracked across his face. "Sango! They defeated Naraku!"

Sango's smile matched his own, tears still streaking down her eyes. "Inuyasha and Kagome… they killed him!"

"We must tell everybody!" Standing up, he helped his wife up and they both left their hut, Miroku slightly walking faster than his pregnant wife.

"KAEDE!" Miroku roared. "YOSHI! HATSUMI! HIKARU!"

Villagers looked up from their work to Miroku who was headed in their direction.

"THEY DID IT!" Sango yelled now. "KAGOME AND INUYASHA DID IT!"

Kaede's eyes widened. "They didn't…"

Miroku laughed. "THEY KILLED NARAKU!"

_.xx._

Inuyasha broke the surface of the water with Kagome still holding onto his back. Her backpack had been caught in the cave-in and she had to leave it there—thankfully it didn't hold anything of significance. The only thing she was glad she never kept in the pack, but rather safely tucked in her pocket, was the pair of lockets she purchased at the village where they defeated Nezumi, the rat.

Quickly, he swam them back to shore and they both lay on the grass, breathing heavily.

"You did it," Inuyasha whispered.

"_We_ did it." Kagome grinned. She sat up and Inuyasha followed suit—and then she tackled him into a tight hug.

"WE DID IT!" She laughed in happiness. "Oh my God we killed him! He's dead, forever!"

Inuyasha smiled, trying not to show the pain in his shoulder, the spot where her arrow had struck him. It would heal. "No more Naraku! I can deal with shard hunting for a few more years. Gives us something to _do_."

Kagome grinned. "I don't care if the jewel shattered into a _million_ pieces. Naraku's dead, we're spending eternity together—might as well have a hobby!"

Inuyasha laughed. He _actually_ laughed; a hearty, loud, head-thrown-back laugh. "This feels amazing."

Without a word, Kagome pressed her lips against Inuyasha's and they shared a searing hot, passionate kiss. Her tongue ran over his lower lip and he bit her upper lip. Her hands dug into his mane and his hands tightened around her waist. They eventually broke away to breathe, but their foreheads were pressed against one another.

"He's gone," she whispered, "and we can have pups now without worry that he'll be out to kill them—and save your Clan from ultimate defeat."

Inuyasha snickered. "I don't care if the Panthers came right now and told me to run around Japan ass-naked with my hair shaved off. Well, I _would_ but I could care less right _now… _No more Naraku."

Kagome giggled. "I think we should go back to the village now. Miroku probably already knows."

Inuyasha nodded and stood up. He, however, stood up with Kagome still in his arms and he shifted her to bridal style and began to walk. She was still wearing his haori but he didn't care. It looked better on her anyway. "I found your engagement ring in the water."

Kagome's eyes widened as she pulled her left hand away from his neck and looked at it. "Oh my God I didn't even realize!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, in the middle of being kidnapped and at the hands of death, I wouldn't expect you to. It's in my hakama."

"Can I have it back?"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha stopped, put Kagome down and took the ring out. He didn't allow her to slip it back on but rather put it on himself, and then picked her back up bridal style. Kagome sighed. "I can walk you know."

"I know," Inuyasha simply stated. "But now that Naraku's dead, I wanna carry my mate back to our village like this."

Kagome's heart soared. She knew what he meant; now that Naraku was dead, he'd commence with the mating ritual soon. And her gut was telling her he would do it within the next few days…

"It'll be a long walk." Kagome warned.

"I know. I'll be running too."

"But you're tired and injured from the fight!" Kagome ran her fingers over where her arrow had punctured him in the cave. "You should let me walk."

"Wench," Inuyasha said firmly, "shut up? I'm okay and I'm walking back to the village like this. Take it or leave it, but you can't do anything about it and you can't subdue me either so you're kinda stuck."

Kagome sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. But we set up camp when it's sundown, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," he teased. Kagome nestled her face into his shoulder and smiled broadly.

_Naraku's dead. And Inuyasha and I are going to be mates… If I died right now, I'd be one happy dead person._

Inuyasha kept on walking with a goofy grin on his face. His mind was on one thing and it wasn't the fact they just defeated Naraku.

_I'm going to see Kagome naked… and she won't be complaining about it! Finally!_

_.xx._

**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><strong>


	11. Never Been Happier

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>The entire village lined up and applauded as Inuyasha walked into the village with Kagome still in his arms (she was asleep, but was beginning to stir with the noise of the applause). He had a broad grin on his face; spotting Sango and Miroku at the very end of the line of people, he broke into a light jog and slowly came to a halt in front of them. Kagome was still sleeping.<p>

"You did it," Sango breathed. She wanted to throw her arms around Inuyasha and Kagome and thank them till she gave birth. Inuyasha smiled.

"We did."

"Was it tough?" Miroku inquired as the four of them headed towards Miroku and Sango's hut so that Inuyasha could put Kagome down to sleep comfortably in a futon.

"Yes and no." Inuyasha responded. "It wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be but it wasn't easy either. In the end, it was Kagome's idea on how to kill the bastard."

"How'd you do it?"

Inuyasha placed Kagome on the futon and sat down beside her as his two friends took their places on the floor. Sango was beaming proudly at the hanyou and Miroku couldn't help the gigantic grin that was now permanently stuck to his face. "The idiot had the jewel embedded into his pelt and Kagome arrowed it. The thing went into his body, purified and shattered." Inuyasha pushed a stray lock of Kagome's hair off her face before turning back to the two.

"The jewel shards popped out of his body and he was purified. He died as Onigumo but I chopped his head off for good measure."

"Damn," Miroku whistled. "He's _actually_ gone."

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded "Although we both still have to find the rest of the shards… **again**."

Sango snorted. "Yeah well, it's better than trying to find the shards before some crazy psycho takes over all of Japan. Take your sweet time—do you have one shard at least?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, one remained after the others scattered. We have it." He pointed to Kagome who had it safely tucked into her pocket since her little shard container necklace thing was destroyed in the cave-in. "Although you guys _do_ know that petty little fuckers are gonna _attempt_ to destroy the world with the two or three shards that they stumble upon."

Sango giggled. "Yeah _but_ you two are the destroyers of _Naraku_." Her voice turned ominous at the name; playfully of course. "You can take on anybody."

"She's right." Miroku nodded. Inuyasha looked at both his _bare_ hands and playfully punched his shoulder.

"How's your right hand feel?"

"Complete." Miroku grinned. "You have _no_ idea how it feels to not have beads wrapped around your hand after doing so for _so_ long."

"I'm sure you're more excited about the fact that _if_ you have a boy first it won't suck Sango in," Inuyasha murmured as both adults fell into a sombre silence. That thought scared them for a very long time but they both decided to keep faith in Inuyasha and Kagome. Obviously their faith proved right.

Inuyasha noted their silence. "Where's the runt?"

Miroku was thankful for the change of topic. "Out scouting game with Kirara, they should be back soon."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm gonna go for a little run, I'll leave Kagome here." He stood up but Sango frowned.

"But you're still injured, Inuyasha?"

"Geez, woman," he snorted. "After spending how much time with me, you _still_ don't know that I heal faster than _you_?"

Sango blushed. "So shoot me with an arrow for caring."

"Will do. I'll pin you to a tree while I'm at it." Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically as he left the hut. Sango rolled her eyes and turned to her husband who couldn't tear his eyes away from his bare right hand in front of him.

"Some people never change," she muttered and Miroku cracked a grin. Although he was staring at his hand, he had heard Inuyasha's sarcastic comment to Sango.

"It's Inuyasha, you know he loves us," Miroku said. "Too bad Kaede wasn't here to greet them, hmm?" He stood up and went to go help his wife up. "She should be back from the neighbouring village soon."

"I sure hope so. Kagome doesn't look _so_ bad that she needs to be bandaged. Some ointment might help but only Shippo knows where Kaede keeps them." Sango smiled lovingly at her best friend. "They did it."

"They did."

_.xx._

Inuyasha sat on the tallest branch that the Goshinboku had to offer. His mind was reeling with everything that happened in the past few days: Kagome wanting to mate with him, him getting her an engagement ring, telling off Kouga, destroying Naraku… and now he was going to mate with Kagome in a few days. _This __**must**__ be God's way of apologizing for fucking up my childhood so badly,_ Inuyasha thought dryly to himself, even though a smile toyed on his lip.

Despite the constant fights he and Kagome had on a day-to-day basis, he loved her to death (although he wasn't going to _tell_ her that yet, not until he was sure of how _she_ felt in regards to him). He was looking forward to blasting his vocal cords at her every other day for the rest of eternity. He was looking forward to arguing with her on how to raise their pups. He was looking _forward_ to being beat down by a hormonal pregnant wench. "Dear God, I think Naraku probably hurt me more than I thought he did." Inuyasha rubbed his temples.

He was looking forward to be a mate, a husband and a father. Things he never thought he'd ever achieve in his present lifetime _or_ the next one. Not even with Kikyo.

_I have to ask Sesshomaru about the __ketsueki no yūgō no gishiki__, _Inuyasha told himself_, __I don't wanna fuck up the blood fusion with Kagome. Watch I end up killing her 'cuz I said a stupid incantation wrong._

He wasn't planning on doing the blood fusion until Kagome was healed. Her body sustained a lot of stress and injuries and the ceremony would only push her body to the limits even further. She would pass out for a few days _at least_ while she's accepting Inuyasha's blood and if her body is unable to endure that she might just end up dying. "Not for a day or two," he mumbled to himself. "We could probably go to the castle though."

Perhaps going to the castle and discussing the finer details about the ceremony with Sesshomaru while Kagome healed seemed like the smartest thing to do. He'd have to talk about it with Kagome after she woke up—they were _**one**_ now and whatever he did, she had to suffer the consequences and vice versa (although they have been suffering consequences for each other for a while now, but now it meant something, they were engaged!).

"INUYASHA!"

The hanyou glanced down to find a beaming Shippo.

"YOU DID IT!"

He didn't even want to beat down the runt for ruining his quiet time. He jumped out of the tree and Shippo launched at him, hugging him mercilessly. "YOU DID IT, YOU DID IT, YOU DID IT!"

Inuyasha chuckled, surprising Shippo. "Yeah runt," he said. "We did."

_.xx._

"And that's how we did it," Kagome finished telling her story late into the night that very day. Kaede had returned from the neighbouring village and shortly after, Kagome had woken up. They told their story _once_ more but every time they did, it put a smile on their faces.

Naraku was gone.

Dead.

Rotting and burning in hell.

"Child, that is amazing." Kaede beamed. "Ye both did it!"

Inuyasha was leaning up against the hut, his eyes closed and his Tetsusaiga leaning against the wall beside him. He had yet to ask Kagome if she wanted to go to his brother's castle because he didn't want to ruin the happy moment for her. How often could one gloat about destroying the biggest danger known to human and demon-kind? Not often.

"Now what do you both plan on doing?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha cracked an eye open before closing it almost instantly.

"Up to Kagome," he muttered. "I wanted to go to my brother's castle."

A bowl dropped. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that Sango had dropped her bowl of stew and was staring at him with her jaw dropped. Miroku, Kaede and Shippo donned the same expression. Kagome was happily enjoying her beef stew, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's relationship had ceased to faze her at this point in her life. They were two peas in one pod—one was just hundreds of years older.

"You're _willingly_ going to Sesshomaru's castle and you refer to him as your **BROTHER**?" Sango wailed. "Did you hit your head harder than we thought?"

"No," Inuyasha gruffed. "I just gotta talk to the bastard, that's all."

"But you called him your brother!" Miroku argued. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"That's because he is…? We do share the same father, believe it or not."

Kagome sighed. "Guys, leave him alone. A lot of stuff happened recently that we're tryna figure out that you guys don't know about. When we clear everything up, we'll tell you." Immediately, the ex shard-hunters quieted down, knowing that what Kagome said was probably true. Miroku got up to clean the mess that Sango's bowl of stew made and Kagome got her another bowl. The very pregnant Sango was very immobile at her stage in the pregnancy.

"When do you wanna leave?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. He shrugged.

"Whenever you're ready. We can restock in your time today if you want?"

"Do we need anything?" Kagome asked as Miroku returned with a damp cloth.

Inuyasha snickered. "Ramen?"

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Ye will be a very happy hanyou when the future arrives and ramen is invented."

"I'm a very happy hanyou _now_." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome and Sango laughed. Shippo left the hut to go play with Kirara since the adults were beginning to bore him.

"We can leave for the castle now?" Kagome knew Inuyasha needed to talk to Sesshomaru about the mating thing. "Then we could go back to my time, restock and relax for a bit?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Up to you, wench." He cracked his neck. "You're still fucked up from the fight."

"I am fine." Kagome haughtily stated. "Just because I'm human doesn't mean I don't heal at a quick enough pace."

"You don't."

Miroku burst into laughter. "You two are always fighting."

"Shut up!" Kagome and Inuyasha shot at him simultaneously before turning back to each other.

"We leave today!" Kagome roared, standing up.

"We do not!" Inuyasha stood up too.

"Today!"

"No!"

"I said TODAY!"

"And I said no!"

Sango nudged Miroku. "How long till she says the word?"

Miroku crossed his arms. "They'll go back and forth two more times until she says something witty and then makes him kiss dirt."

"I say they'll go back and forth three more times." Kaede added. The three watched their two friends continue to battle it out.

"TODAY!"

"TOMORROW!"

"I SAID TODAY!"

"WELL I'M SAYING TOMORROW!"

"WELL I SAY **OSUWARI**!"

Miroku pumped his fist. "I was right! Two times!"

"…_ Keh…_" Inuyasha mumbled into the ground and Kagome turned to her friends.

"We're leaving for the Western Castle tonight. We'll be back in a few days."

A smile was toying on Sango's lips but she stood up slowly before hugging her friend. "Don't put his back out of commission," she murmured in Kagome's ear. "He's gonna need that to… _you know_..."

Kagome blushed. "Shh! You've learned from Miroku's habits." She shook her head. Inuyasha recovered from the spell and glared full force at Kagome.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?"

"Stop yelling," Kagome waved her hand. "Let's go."

Inuyasha growled. "FINE! But if you feel sick or some shit like that, don't expect me to care."

"I won't," she responded coolly. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

_Sango's right, some people **never** change._

_.xx._

"Why do you have to do that?" Inuyasha asked as they walked down the familiar path that they took so many times in the past; except their intention now was to go knock on Sesshomaru's door and not find a jewel shard or two.

"Do what?"

"Sit me."

"Because you're stupid."

Inuyasha was quiet and continued to walk half a step behind Kagome.

"You have to stop," he said softly, which caught Kagome off guard. She, however, maintained her steady walking pace and refused to let Inuyasha know that her left knee was beginning to irritate her. She banged it up pretty bad somehow but what he said earlier still echoed in her mind—even though she _knew_ he said it out of anger.

_"FINE! But if you feel sick or some shit like that, don't expect me to care."_

_Whatever,_ she said in her head. _My knee will get better..._

"When you stop being stupid." Kagome responded to Inuyasha's earlier statement.

Inuyasha growled and grabbed her shoulder, whirling her around. The abrupt movement twisted Kagome's legs awkwardly and she winced, falling forward. "_Crap_..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "The fuck, Kagome!" He caught her around her waist as she fell face first into his chest. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were hurt!"

"Because you said you wouldn't care," she mumbled into his chest. Muttering a string of curses, he lifted his fiancée up bridal style and stared at her. She hid her face in his arm and he groaned, continuing to walk. He was glad that they _didn't_ stop by her time to grab supplies, otherwise he'd have a heavy-ass new backpack on his back along with his soon-to-be-mate in his arms.

"I was pissed off, idiot," he muttered. "How the hell can you say that I wouldn't care?"

Kagome didn't say anything and Inuyasha sighed.

"Just rest, wench," he commanded. "We'll talk later."

_.xx._

They arrived at the gate and Inuyasha easily jumped over it. A slew of demons started chasing him for "trespassing" but he whirled around and glared at them. "I'm Lord Inuyasha you fucking morons, don't make me bury you alive for your stupid stupidity."

Immediately they backed off, bowing and asking for forgiveness. Kagome giggled—she was feeling a bit better so Inuyasha allowed her to walk slowly beside him. He ran most of the way to the castle and after a lot of begging on Kagome's part, he allowed her to walk the path from the gate to the castle.

"Lord Inuyasha, eh?"

"_Keh._" He crossed his arms diligently. "It _is_ who I am."

"It's cute."

Inuyasha blushed. "Don't call me cute, woman."

"Lord Inuyasha! Lady Kagome!" Daiki's familiar voice echoed before Kagome could retort to Inuyasha. The demon ran towards them and dropped to his knee in a low bow. "It is great to see you both again. What brings you here?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She was waiting for him to respond.

"I need to talk to Sesshomaru," he simply stated and Daiki nodded.

"Understood, my Lord." Daiki stood up. "The Lord Sesshomaru is making rounds in the lands. You both can rest while you're waiting up for him?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure, but can you grab a healer for Kagome? Her knee's fucked up."

Daiki looked at Kagome who was holding onto Inuyasha and standing, refusing to put excessive pressure on her leg. Daiki nodded quickly. "Yes, my Lord! I'll go get the medicine witch from the village quickly. Do you know where your room is?"

Inuyasha nodded and dropped to his knees, ushering Kagome to get on. Without word, she climbed onto his back and he stood up again. "Same room as last time right?" Daiki nodded. "Then yeah. Come back quick."

"Yes, my Lord." Daiki ran off.

Inuyasha began walking slowly to his room, the same one he stayed in last time. Except now Kagome would be spending her night in his room as well. Her face was buried in his hair and he could hear her breath and feel her heart beat. A smile toyed on his lips.

"You happy?" he randomly asked. Kagome was surprised at the question.

"Yeah… Why do you ask?"

"Just asking."

Kagome was quiet for a moment before throwing his question back at him. "Are _you_ happy?"

Inuyasha entered the vicinity of the castle. "Never been happier."

_.xx._

_Beta-edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><em>


	12. Linguistic Dexterity

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>"You know we aren't mating until you're five hundred and twenty nine percent better." Inuyasha told his fiancée strictly as he worked his way around her, applying the ointment that Daiki had brought back. Kagome was topless and only in her brassier, any thought of embarrassment for being half nude in front of Inuyasha fleeing her mind.<p>

"_I_ didn't _ask_ when we're mating," Kagome muttered. "You're the one that hasn't been able to stop talking about it since we got into this room."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh," he gently put some rub on a healing wound on her back. Kagome hissed in pain but the half demon continued his work. "I'm just letting you know; the ketsueki no yūgō no gishiki fucks with your energy you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know, you _told_ me _that_ before, too. Can you relax?"

"I am relaxed!"

"You are not." Kagome stated firmly.

"Am too."

"Are not."

"I am too relaxed!"

"You are not relaxed."

Inuyasha dropped the empty bowl of ointment and glowered fiercely at Kagome. "I am relaxed! You're the one that's _not_!"

"I'm not losing my doggy tail over the blood fusion ceremony."

Inuyasha twitched. "Wench, I don't have a tail."

Kagome snorted and lay down on the futon. "It's a manner of expression. Now go find your brother like a good little boy and let Kagome sleep. I'm tired."

Inuyasha stood up, shoving his arms up his sleeve. "_Keh_," he scoffed again. "All the wench ever does is eat and sleep. Eat and sleep. Eat and sle—"

"And destroy Naraku," Kagome interrupted him, not moving from her position. "Let's not forget **that** one."

"Shut up and sleep!" he commanded as he left his mate to rest. Sure they fought… _a lot_; it's what kept the fire alive in his life. Every day was a new adventure with Kagome and he would be damned if he let her leave him at this stage in their lives. _She already agreed to bear my children without me even asking._ A smirk slowly spread across his face, _Take that, Miroku!_

"Inuyasha!" Rin squealed as she grabbed him by his hakama. Inuyasha looked down at the girl and smiled fondly.

"Where'd you come from, runt?"

Rin crossed her arms and bore a scowl that mimicked the Dog Brothers considerably. _Good job, Sesshomaru._ Inuyasha inwardly commended his brother for teaching the human girl such a hard facial technique. "I am not a runt," she whined.

"Fine… wenchlette," Inuyasha randomly blurted out before raising an eyebrow at himself. "Hey… I kinda like that one. Wenchlette," he ruffled Rin's hair and continued to walk away. Sighing, Rin turned around and cupped her hands to her mouth, in an attempt to project her voice like a megaphone.

"JAKEN! I'M BORED!"

_.xx._

Inuyasha sniffed out his brother and found the taiyoukai standing on a random balcony. Inuyasha took a spot beside Sesshomaru and they both stared out over the horizon, looking at the lands that their father had left for them both. Sesshomaru glanced over at his brother idly before looking back onto what was theirs.

"Kagome said yes, I presume?"

Slowly, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, she did." He stopped speaking after that, not knowing what else to say. Sesshomaru uncrossed his arms and turned to his younger brother.

"And now you need help with the ketsueki no yūgō no gishiki?"

Inuyasha snorted. "_No_," he spat, "I need help with figuring out how to make pups." Sarcasm. Inuyasha silently pat himself on the back for that one. "Of **course** I need help with the ketsueki no yūgō no gishiki!" Inuyasha crossed his arms in a huff and watched as his elder half-brother raise an eyebrow. "Don't fucking get sarcastic with me, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha roared. "It takes a lot of balls to approach your ass for help. When Kagome gets better, I wanna get on with this stupid ceremony so we can get her pregnant and save our stupid race from extinction."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his younger brother and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at this point. "Leaving all the fucking dirty work to me— nice brother you turned out to be. Try to kill me when we were younger, especially when you _needed_ me to help you; and_ I_ get no appreciation for destroying Naraku with _my_ future mate who'll help _me_ stop **your** race from utter doom."

"Stop your sarcasm, little brother," Sesshomaru muttered dryly. "Follow me."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "WHERE?"

"The scroll room, idiot." Sesshomaru called over his shoulder as he had begun to walk away. "You wanted to know how to do the ketsueki no yūgō no gishiki, right?"

Inuyasha paused. _Oh yeah…_

_.xx._

Inuyasha looked around in awe as he entered his older brother's scroll room. It highly resembled those _library_ things Kagome went to so often to study when she went back to her time. With his hands shoved into his haori sleeves, he followed closely in stride with Sesshomaru, Jaken just a few paces behind them. The grand taiyoukai glanced slightly over his shoulder before looking straight ahead again.

"Father would be proud," Sesshomaru said suddenly. Inuyasha's ears tweaked viciously and his eyes widened.

"Come again?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I said," he repeated, "father would be proud."

_Well look at that,_ Inuyasha thought, _the bastard __**does**__ have a nice bone in his body._ Trying to keep his tough demeanor, Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly. "Why wouldn't he be?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, even though his younger brother couldn't see.

"You can't even let me compliment you without being an idiot about it, can you?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Not at all, asshole."

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder once more, but this time Inuyasha caught his brother shoot him an almost non-existent smirk. "You're just like father."

Before shooting off his mouth, the younger Dog General thought about his situation. Although Sesshomaru was _kind of_ obligated to help him out, he didn't really _have_ to. The idiot could've just gone and found a mate prior to Inuyasha's birth. But even still, Sesshomaru provided a roof and a bed for both him and his injured mate; Inuyasha had to swallow his pride and be _somewhat_ thankful.

"Thanks."

Sesshomaru nodded before taking a left, facing a wall full of rolled up scrolls. Scanning his eyes over them, he settled for one near the top of the wall. With a swift jump, Sesshomaru launched in the air and retrieved the scroll. Landing gracefully, he straightened up and handed Inuyasha the scroll.

"This," he said firmly, "outlines what you need to do to perform the blood fusion. Afterwards," Sesshomaru looked uncomfortable, "you have to uh... _mate_ with her."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Mate? What's that... how do you do it?"

Sesshomaru looked like he was slapped in the face by a naked he-she-demon. "Are you asking me what's mating?"

_SUCKER!_ Inuyasha thought, although keeping a composed face. "Yeah… that, what is it?"

"What do you mean what is it?" Sesshomaru's head was filling with disguised panic. "It's instinctual. You should know what it is."

"I don't…" Inuyasha said slowly, "I just know demons mate. Come on, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha grinned, "I never had a father to explain these things to me."

Sesshomaru clued in within twenty seconds and smacked his brother upside the head. "You're a dick."

"YOU CAN CURSE?" Inuyasha hollered as his brother walked off. "YOU'VE NEVER SAID ANYTHING IMPROPER IN YOUR LIFE!"

"I never met somebody as idiotic as you in my life." Sesshomaru's voice carried through the corridor. Jaken glowered impatiently at Inuyasha before walking away, muttering incoherent things under his breath, even to the trained ears of the half-demon. Inuyasha merely glared at the toad before turning his undivided attention to the scroll in his hands.

_This thing will teach me what to do._ He looked up. _Not until Kagome's better._

_.xx._

Kagome slowly woke, a dim candle keeping her room alight. Slowly getting over the twilight stage between sleep and awake, she noted that Inuyasha was leaning up against the wall with the Tetsusaiga lying neatly beside him. His ears were faintly twitching and Kagome knew that he was asleep. If her knee didn't hurt so badly, she would've gone and rubbed them for him.

"Awake, wench?"

Kagome jumped. "I thought you were sleeping!"

He cracked an eye open. "I was, but then I heard you wake up before you even know you were up." He pushed up off the wall and walked over to Kagome. Helping her sit up, he sat down beside her and she leaned her back against his shoulder. His one hand was around her waist and the other one behind his head as he leaned his head against the wall.

"What did you do all day?" Kagome inquired softly.

Inuyasha shrugged, and she felt his shoulder move. "Made fun of Sesshomaru, mostly."

Kagome snorted. "He didn't beat your head in?"

"I beat his in."

Kagome giggled. "Seriously!"

"Seriously, I did."

"I don't believe you."

"I know." Inuyasha grinned. "I'm unbelievably amazing."

Kagome laughed. "Fine, I'll let you have _that_ one."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, remaining silent for a moment or two. He listened to his fiancée's heartbeat, feeling its rhythm against his very own. Was it normal to still feel that he was dreaming? To feel that he was going to wake up alone, sitting on his tree with no Kagome because she never existed?

His eyes were closed. Naraku was dead; he was less than a week away from having his own mate for the rest of eternity and a year away from having his own pup.

_My own pup…_

His heart began racing. Inuyasha was going to be a dad. A father and a _husband…_

Inuyasha began to smile. He was kind of glad Kagome couldn't see him; he had a goofy feeling running up the pit of his stomach straight to his heart and even though it made him feel weaker than he liked, and he loved the feeling. _I guess this is what my __**own**__ family feels like…_

"I got the scroll from Sesshomaru today," Inuyasha spoke. "On how to perform the ketsueki no yūgō no gishiki."

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to turn around and look at Inuyasha. He moved his hand from her waist so that she was able to do what she wanted. Inuyasha cracked an eye open and looked at his eager soon-to-be mate. "What?" He wanted to laugh, she looked so excited.

"Did you read it?"

The half-demon snorted. "Are you dumb, woman?" Kagome frowned. "Of course I didn't."

Kagome gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God, I wanted to read it with you."

"I know." Inuyasha sighed as he put his free hand behind his head and laced his fingers together. "How'd you sleep?"

Kagome shrugged. "It was good… I had a nice dream."

"Yeah? What was it about?"

Kagome blushed. "…_Stuff…_"

Inuyasha snickered. "Now **this** I have to know. When your ass doesn't elaborate on shit, I _know_ it's good."

"Shut up!"

"Tell me."

"I don't wanna anymore." Kagome pouted.

"Come on wench," Inuyasha insisted. "_Tell me_."

"Nope."

Inuyasha moved his face closer to Kagome and he could hear her heartbeat quicken and could smell her arousal getting stronger. "Please?"

"Nuh-uh…"

Inuyasha nipped her lip. "_Please…_"

Kagome breathing was shallow and her eyes were half-lidded. "…_No…_"

Leaning over to her neck, Inuyasha sunk his fangs over the faint dual pinpricks that were her demon's soon-to-be-mate mark. Kagome bit her lower lip and Inuyasha drew back. "How about now?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, getting over herself. "Fine, you douchebag."

The half demon suppressed his laughter as Kagome got comfortable. Inuyasha closed his eyes again and listened to the voice of Kagome as she began to elaborate on the details of her dream.

"Well there was you and me and a nice lofty house…" Kagome's eyes became far away and she relived the dream that she was living in just a moment ago. "The house was kind of hidden in a forest, surrounded by trees. I suppose it was your way of keeping us protected?"

By now Inuyasha opened his eyes and watched Kagome. She seemed so enthralled by her dream—she was practically in that world. _Must've been one hell of a dream…_

"I was in the house alone, making food I suppose." She snapped back into reality and grinned at Inuyasha. "I was the size of Ryuukotsusei though."

Inuyasha twitched. "You became fat? Wench, I won't let you get lazy!"

"No, moron," Kagome giggled, "I was pregnant."

Inuyasha paused. "Oh… well then, continue." He ushered and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I was making food and you were out with our first born pup, teaching him out to scout game." Kagome's heart jumped when she saw the smile that unintentionally graced Inuyasha's lips. "I was going to taste some of the food when I heard you yelling _GET BACK HERE, RUNT_!" Kagome mocked her best Inuyasha impression and that caused him to release a deep chuckle.

"I do not sound like that."

"You _so_ do," Kagome countered. "But _anyway!_ You were chasing a little boy... he had black hair like me but grey doggy ears like yours. He was wearing the haori hakama set like you but it was black." Kagome giggled at the cuteness of a mini-Inuyasha running around in black garb. "_Apparently_ when you managed to scout out a bunny, he played a prank; he pretended to get hurt so when you dropped the bunny to go see if he was okay, he grabbed it and began running home to show me the amazing hunter that he is and that he caught a bunny _all by himself_."

Inuyasha threw his head back and exerted genuine laughter. Kagome giggled as well.

"That is something my pups would do, without a doubt." Inuyasha shook his head. "Brat," he added affectionately.

Kagome nodded. "I can imagine that too—heck, I **dreamt** it. But it ends there; I guess you were letting him outrun you since he looked not over six in human years."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Maybe it'll come true, wench."

"I know it will."

They both enjoyed the comfortable silence that was between them. It was amazing how things blossomed between them. Inuyasha still and probably always will find it crazy how somebody as pure and angelic as Kagome found the heart to be with him forever. Hell, if she _never_ ended up loving him as much as he loved her, he wouldn't care. Why? Because she picked **him** over every other male in the world. She picked him over Kouga _and_ Hojo.

_Keh, those two have nothing on me…_

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Can we read the scroll?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, wench." Getting up carefully, he walked over to a little storage box in the corner of the room and pulled out the scroll. "But we aren't mating until—"

Kagome cut him off. "Until I'm _all_ better. I know, you said it a billion times."

Inuyasha glared at her playfully. "Are you done mocking me? You haven't seem to have stopped since the fucking moment you woke up."

"You should know that once I'm pregnant, you're gonna have to wash out that potty mouth of yours."

Inuyasha choked in laughter. "Did you just say potty mouth?"

Kagome blushed. "_Yeah_! So what of it?"

"Who the hell says _potty_ mouth?"

"A lot of people in my era!"

"Nobody in this era says **potty mouth**." Inuyasha couldn't hold it in, he doubled over in laughter. "What the hell is that even? A fucking toilet in your mouth?"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!"

He didn't. Inuyasha continued laughing over the linguistic dexterity of placing potty and mouth together.

"I'm warning you…" Kagome said darkly.

"Or what?" Inuyasha wiped a tear from his eye. "You'll put a toilet in my mouth?"

"Osuwari, you goddamned potty mouth!"

Inuyasha's fall wasn't as bad as he was already on the ground due to his laughter. The subjugation didn't even bug him, the thought of the word still causing him to laugh uncontrollably. Kagome growled in anger.

"Stop laughing!"

"Fine, fine..." Inuyasha breathed heavily, trying to get over his moment. He shook his head and decided to comment on what Kagome said prior to his hysterical outbreak. "And obviously I'm going to control my," he snickered, "_potty mouth_ when you're pregnant with the pup."

Kagome's eye twitched. "Thank you," she strained out. "Now can we look at the scroll before something else makes you laugh like a hyena demon?"

"Ew…" Inuyasha screwed up his eyes. "I've never actually met one."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Alright, seriously? Can we look at it before you start contemplating on whether a hyena demon exists or not."

Not wanting to argue with her, Inuyasha sat down beside her and slowly began opening the scroll. Kagome leaned over, wanting to see what was written in it but frowned sadly when she saw it was written in ancient Japanese—something she wasn't too great at reading. "I can't read that," she mumbled sadly.

"Luckily," Inuyasha nudged her, "_I_ can."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You can read ancient Japanese?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What **era** are you in, idiot?"

"Uh… I always kinda thought… you didn't know how to um," Kagome gulped nervously, "read?"

Inuyasha felt his vein pop. "My mother was a princess and my father was a demon lord. How the **hell** can you think I'm uneducated?"

"Because you act like a barbarian?"

"I'M STILL A PRINCE OF THE WEST! Hence our fucking dilemma," Inuyasha muttered the latter part as an afterthought.

"That is true," Kagome mumbled, embarrassedly. "Alright! Read!"

Inuyasha quickly scanned over the steps, ignoring Kagome's earlier statement. He raised an eyebrow at some spots and frowned at others. "This is strange."

"What? What does it say?" Kagome urged.

Inuyasha rolled up the scroll and set it aside. He turned and looked at Kagome, drinking in her beauty. Exerting a sigh, he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You can still turn around and not do this you know."

Without a second thought, Kagome's palm connected with Inuyasha's cheek. His eyes snapped open and his hand slowly went up to his cheek, his gaze focused on a seething Kagome.

"I swear if you say that **one** more time I'll knock you out. I told you I want to mate with you, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and I wanna have your babies." Kagome leaned forward, her eyes aflame. "Now if my little puppy says _one_ more time that I can turn around, I'll turn **him **inside out, understand?"

Inuyasha breathed and said the first thing that came to his head. "You're kinda sexy when you get mad at me like that."

"**OSUWARI**!"

_CRASH_

"Ow..."

Kagome stood up with difficulty and glared at her fiancé whom she had embedded into the floor. "You're such an idiot. I'm gonna go get food." Turning around, she left Inuyasha to peel himself off the ground.

"Damn you, wench!" He yelled out in ancient Japanese, just to piss Kagome off further.

Unfortunately she had heard him.

"OSUWARI, AGAIN!"

**CRASH**

"Ow… _again…_"

_.xx._

_Beta-edited: Sakura-chan master of the Clow  
><em>


	13. I'll See You in Six Days

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>A little under a week had passed and Kagome was doing a thousand times better. A few times, Sesshomaru caught her playing with Rin in the courtyard. Inuyasha lazed around the house at times, and at other times Sesshomaru made Inuyasha come with him during the routine run through the territory because he wasn't <em>doing<em> anything productive. That evening, Sesshomaru wanted dinner to be served with all members of the family present: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and even Rin.

"This looks good," Rin drooled eyed the hogshead. Kagome nodded too.

"It does. We just have to wait for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to return before we can dig in."

Daiki had announced not too long ago that the Dog Generals were due to arrive home in a little bit and that Rin and Kagome should get ready to feast with them. During the course of the week Kagome's knee had healed up to ninety percent of what it was originally. If she stood on it too long it still hurt her but apart from that her knee was doing pretty good.

Inuyasha hadn't ended up telling her what was on the scroll, so she just ignored his ass for the week. It wasn't too hard though since he was out with Sesshomaru a lot; most of the time and she was with Rin—which was a _good_ thing too because Rin had her **very** first monthly and Sesshomaru couldn't have been more relieved that Kagome was around.

"Can they hurry up?" Rin looked cutely up at Kagome. Thankfully Kagome had some pain killers with her so Rin did not have monstrous cramps as girls in the Feudal era would _normally_ have.

Kagome snorted. "We're talking about _the_ Sesshomaru and _the_ Inuyasha," Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and failed to notice the two highly bemused Dog brothers standing at the entrance of the dining room. "_Keh, shut up, wench! I've been stuck with Sesshomaru all day_!"

Rin burst into laughter and crossed her arms. "Filthy hanyou."

Kagome threw her head back and her laughter echoed off of the walls. "_What did you call me, jerk?_"

Rin grinned enjoying this game of "mock Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" that Kagome and she were participating in. "What a pathetic excuse of a half-breed." Rin furrowed her eyebrows and tried to maintain a monotone voice as Sesshomaru usually does.

"We don't sound like that," Inuyasha mumbled dryly as he and his brother entered the dining area. Rin and Kagome glanced at each other, blushed, and burst into laughter. Sesshomaru merely shook his head and sat down across from Inuyasha—both demons took the two heads of the table.

"I see you both had fun today," Sesshomaru stated just as dryly as Inuyasha spoke. Kagome and Rin glanced at each other and grinned mischievously. Rin sat up straight and gave Sesshomaru the same look he has on his face all the time.

"This Rin and that Kagome had lots of fun today, this-that-you-Lord-Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded seriously trying to keep her face straight. Inuyasha snorted in laughter and Rin turned to him. "Why is that-hanyou laughing?"

"Shut up, Rin! Annoying little runt. _Keh__._" Kagome winked at Rin, mocking her fiancé. Again the two girls burst into laughter and Inuyasha had a vein throbbing on his temple.

"Will you two _shut up_? I don't sound like that!"

"You do." Kagome smiled innocently at him. Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes at the immaturity of the two girls at the table.

What was pathetic was that one was his sister-in-law and the other one was probably going to end up being his mate in the future—what he was going to endure he could not fathom as of yet. And Inuyasha and Kagome would have a pup within the year too.

_Father, help me,_ Sesshomaru thought mildly.

"Can we eat now?"

"This Rin says we can." Rin grinned and Kagome giggled quietly, eying an annoyed Inuyasha. The half-demon looked up at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Does Rin know ancient Japanese?" he asked in… well ancient Japanese.

Kagome glared darkly at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin who seemed quite confused and looked back at his brother. "Apparently not. Doesn't your mate?"

"Not at all." They were conversing in ancient Japanese. And it was pointedly annoying Kagome.

"Well I guess payback is a bitch." Sesshomaru nodded at his brother who grinned widely.

"I guess so. Although Rin _did_ imitate you quite well."

Sesshomaru idly glanced at Kagome and then back at Inuyasha. In modern Japanese he said: "Maybe you should stop before—" the rest of Sesshomaru's statement was needless as Kagome said the magic word that sent Inuyasha falling face forward into the table. Sesshomaru twitched.

"Miko, that was my table."

"Get a new one. Come, Rin." Kagome said, standing up.

"But I'm hungry…" the little one whimpered. Kagome side glanced at Daiki who was standing guard at the gate.

"Daiki!" she commanded like the mistress of the house. He stood up straight.

"Yes?"

"Bring mine and Rin's dinner to my room." And swiftly she walked out of the room with Rin tagging along. Sesshomaru sighed and watched his brother peel himself off the ground.

"She already acts like the mistress of the house."

Inuyasha groaned, mostly in pain. "I _know_. Don't remind me. After we mate she's going to be the _legitimate_ mistress."

_.xx._

After eating dinner Rin had run off to play with Jaken and Kagome was sitting underneath a giant tree in the courtyard. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the quiet—quiet wasn't something she got quite often. Sometimes it was rather enjoyable to be alone; to think. They had defeated Naraku merely a week ago and here she was engaged and to be mated and married to Inuyasha.

Her.

Not Kikyo.

Opening her eyes, Kagome played with the ring on her finger, her smile growing wider. Who would've guessed all of _this_ would've happened. Certainly not her. She was so enthralled in her thoughts that she didn't notice Inuyasha walk up to her _and_ sit down. She jumped and broke out of her reverie when she felt Inuyasha kiss her neck slowly.

"Sorry about earlier," she mumbled cutely. She felt him smile against her neck but he continued kissing.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered. She felt a shiver run up her spine. He sunk his fangs into her court mark and she moaned quietly, her arousal spiking. Inuyasha stomached his chuckle, knowing if he laughed at her she'd beat him to a pulp. Licking the wound clean he pulled away from her and pulled out the scroll from his hakama.

"Ready to read it?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Does this mean I'm healthy enough now?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Yes, it does. Sesshomaru's getting our room ready for the ceremony right as we speak."

Kagome's heart stopped. "No way…"

"Yep." Inuyasha nodded. "He's kind of needed for the ceremony too." He untraveled the scroll and Kagome cuddled up next to him.

**血液の 融合の儀****式**

_血液融合儀式が正確にされなくてはならない一連のステップを必要とします、 あるいは悪魔の仲間は死で死ぬでしょう。__式典の冒頭で悪魔の最も強力な家族のメンバーが詠唱呪文をに存在する必要があります。人間が無意識 に置かれたとき、サードパーティの悪魔は出発ができるとチームメイトにはセレモニーを完了するために残す必要があります__。_

"What does it mean so far?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who had been reading. Looking away from the scroll Inuyasha looked down at his fiancée.

"Roughly it translates to something like: blood fusion ceremony requires a series of steps that must be done correctly or the mate of the demon will succumb to death. At the beginning of the ceremony the most powerful family member of the demon must be present to chant the incantation. When the human is put into unconsciousness the third party demon may depart and the mate must remain to complete the ceremony." Inuyasha stated. Kagome's jaw dropped and he nodded. "Yeah, that's why I said Sesshomaru's kinda needed during the ceremony. I didn't know about this either…"

Kagome gulped. "Okay… go on?"

_サー ドパーティの悪魔のために呪文は、こ__のようになります：_

_Watashi ga kitoku denryoku niyotte, kono ningen wa, watashi-tachi no kettō no chi o ukeire, ningen no namae o itte iru watashi wa, komando, anata no namae o iu. Kare o ireru ka, kanojo wa kare matawa kanojo wa wareware no yō ni karera no jumyō o yūgō sa seru koto ga dekiru yō ni surīpu suru.__  
><em>

_サー ドパーティの悪魔は、__人間がスリープ状態にされているの__で、この悪魔の仲間が貫通する必要が裁判所のマー__クを 列挙しているとして__。_

"And that means?" Kagome interrupted again.

Inuyasha sighed. "It's an incantation Sesshomaru has to say as I pierce your mate mark again. This puts you to sleep."

Kagome frowned, "But what does it mean?"

"Dammit, woman," Inuyasha cursed. "It means: By the power vested by me, say your name, so he'd say Sesshomaru, I command that this human, say the humans name—so he'd say Kagome here, accept the blood of our bloodline. Put him or her to sleep so that he or she may fuse their lifespan to that of ours."

Kagome's mouth formed an _O_ shape and Inuyasha took the liberty to keep reading.

_人 間が眠っ後悪魔は、裁判所のクレームの結果である人間の首に__2__本の歯のマークで、血の一滴を配置する必要があります。悪魔 は、__3__日間の合計のために日の出と日没一度一度この操作を行う必要があります。彼らは悪魔と融合し、その寿命で目覚める前 に、その後の人間は、さらに__3__日間スリープします。この悪魔の一日内でセレモニーを完成させるために悪魔との至上の必要があ ります。これは、悪魔が人間と交尾し、それらを主張する必要があることを意味します。これは、儀式が完了します__。_

Before Kagome could ask what _that_ meant, Inuyasha told her. "This means, after the human falls asleep the demon must place one drop of blood on the two teeth marks on the human's neck that is a result of the court claim. The demon must do this once at sunrise and once at sunset for a total of three days. Afterwards the human will sleep for three more days before they awaken with their lifespan fused with the demon. Within one day of this the demon must consummate with the demon to finalize the ceremony. This means that the demon must mate with the human and claim them. This completes the ceremony."

Kagome slowly took everything in. She looked at the characters on the scroll—she could faintly recognize what some of them meant but she wasn't able to put together a coherent sentence. She looked up at Inuyasha. "So this is it?"

He rolled up the scroll and nodded, not looking at her. "This is it. You can…"

"I'm not turning around and leaving," Kagome sighed in an irritated manner. "Let's go see if your brother is ready."

Inuyasha watched her get up and leave. His heartbeat was racing.

_It's **actually** going to happen now…_

_.xx._

Inuyasha and Kagome's room was cleaned up and there were a few candles lying around the futon. Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He looked as though he was meditating. Kagome and Inuyasha entered the room and Sesshomaru cracked an eye open. "You both ready?"

Kagome nodded dumbly. Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Sit down."

Kagome sat down immediately on the futon and Inuyasha sat down quietly beside her. Sesshomaru uncrossed his arms and breathed heavily. "As father cannot be present during this ceremony and as I am the only living relative to Inuyasha that is demon I must be the one that ministers this ceremony. Kagome," Sesshomaru looked at her hardly, "lie down."

Without arguing, she laid down. Inuyasha looked down at her and without a word swooped down and kissed her temple. "You'll be okay."

She looked at him in the eyes, her own were swirling with emotion. "I know," she whispered, "I trust you."

Inuyasha gave her a quick smile and turned back to his brother. "Ready?"

Sesshomaru nodded. The door was shut and the room was dark only aglow with the candle lights. Sesshomaru pressed his palms together and closed his eyes. He released as much of his demon energy as possible—because of this, Kagome had to lock her priestess energy so that it would not interfere with Sesshomaru.

_"__Kore wa ningen no, Kagome, watashi-tachi no kettō no chi o ukeireru koto o watashi, Sesshomaru, watashi wa komando niyotte kenri ga kakutei-ryoku niyoru. Kanojo wa watashi-tachi no yō ni karera no jumyō o yūgō sa seru koto ga dekiru yō ni surīpu jōtai ni kanojo o oku."_ Sesshomaru opened his eyes and still maintained the steady flow of his demon aura. He nodded at Inuyasha who swooped down to Kagome who had her eyes shut tightly. Sesshomaru's aura was infiltrating her being and she was beginning to feel her soul be put to sleep.

"I'll see you in six days," Inuyasha whispered quietly before sinking his fangs into the court claim on her neck. Just as he did a wave of his aura lashed out from him and surrounded Kagome. Her body glowed a faint red before she absorbed Inuyasha's visible red aura and her eyes snapped shut. Right away Inuyasha used his claw to cut his upper arm draw blood. Daintily he covered his claw in his blood and dropped one droplet into each of the pinpricks.

Kagome glowed a faint red again.

"I guess I do that again at sunrise," he mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded.

_Six days, wench._ Inuyasha thought to himself. _I'll be able to hold you in six days…_

_.xx._

Inuyasha slept in a separate room that night mainly because he couldn't bear to beside Kagome when she was in a state of unconsciousness. His stomach was in jitters as he kept thinking of the moment his fangs sunk into her neck… the moment that would tie their blood together, _forever_.

"LORD INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha slapped his cheek irritably. "Go away, Myoga."

"You're mating with Kagome!"

Inuyasha didn't open his eyes. "I'm not. If I were you wouldn't _be_ here right now and I'd be rutting with her like a bunny demon during mating season."

Myoga snorted. "You **know** what I meant, my lord."

"No I didn't. Now leave, I need to sleep."

"But Totosai sent me!" Myoga whined. "Totosai said that he is forging a new sword for you and requires your fang!"

Inuyasha opened an eye and glanced at Myoga. "My fang?"

The flea-demon nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes! Just like your father required to give up his fang for the Tetsusaiga, you must give up a fang for a sword for your future pup."

Inuyasha twitched. "How does Totosai know that I'm going to have pups soon?"

Myoga twitched just like Inuyasha did. "Who doesn't know? You're almost 205, you're bound to have a pup soon."

_That's true. Speaking of which... _"Why the hell haven't you ever told me about the damn bloodline curse?" Myoga blushed and looked away and Inuyasha glared at him, slowly raising an eyebrow. The stupid flea was able to tell him anything about _everything_, but had conveniently forgotten to tell him about something that could potentially put his race to extinction.

"Your father told Totosai and I to not tell you- it was Sesshomaru's place to."

_Seriously?_ Inuyasha thought incredulously. _Father, I swear you were out to have me killed before even knowing I existed... wanted Sesshomaru to tell me my ass, keh!_

"Leave, Myoga," Inuyasha growled. "I'll go see Totosai when Kagome wakes up. I'm not leaving her in this state."

Myoga nodded as if he understood. "That is true. Your mate is quite vulnerable right now."

"That she is, so leave before I squeeze your brains out."

Fearing that the half demon lord would live up to his word Myoga quickly fled from his room like the flea that he is. Inuyasha closed his eyes again.

_My fang… for a sword. For **my** pup**. **_An unintentional smile graced his lips. _Well isn't that something._

_.xx._

**The Japanese in this chapter isn't Ancient Japanese. It's me typing in what Inuyasha told Kagome and copying and pasting the translated version from Google Translate *sweat drop* So to any people who can read Japanese out there, it probably is translated poorly because translators cannot compete to the raw knowledge of the language. I just thought having it in there would add to the effect.**

**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><strong>


	14. Mates, The Human Way

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>It was the dawn of the sixth day and Kagome was scheduled to wake up that very night. That meant that that <em>very<em> night Inuyasha had to take her physically to complete the entire mating ceremony. Inuyasha was getting restless; he was planning on taking her back to her time, perform the human ceremony with the wedding bands he purchased with Souta, and then return to Feudal Japan to spend the night with Kagome.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was nervous.

_Really_ nervous.

It wasn't the same nervous he felt running through the underwater cave to destroy Naraku for taking Kagome.

Nor was it the nervous that he felt when he realized he had to fend for himself in the world.

This was the _excited_ nervous. The kind of nervous one only felt when they realized that they were going to have a mate for life… and _children_ too.

Inuyasha was going to have _pups_. Never in his wildest _dreams_ did he ever dare to _think_ that he could have pups. Of his **own**.

Inuyasha was standing with his brother on the balcony, both of them extremely quiet. Over the past six days they had relieved _some_ of their sibling rivalry, but Sesshomaru still made it a point to let Inuyasha know that he still didn't like him… much.

"Where are you going to house your mate and offspring?" Sesshomaru asked monotonously. Inuyasha shrugged and gave him an idle side-glance.

"Probably a tree house."

Sesshomaru's jaw slightly dropped. "You're… putting your _heir_ in a tree."

"Yeah," Inuyasha fully faced his brother now. "What's wrong with that? I slept in trees growing up— Besides, this thing will be a mansion."

Sesshomaru composed himself and straightened his posture. "Your pup, your decision."

Inuyasha laughed inwardly. He knew the thought of putting the _saviour_ of their race in a tree was annoying Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha already had it planned and was planning on getting Miroku in on it as well. He was going to have a _massive_ house that spanned through _many_ trees for his mate and pups. Obviously, when they produce more pups and they get older, he's going to have to ground them… but until then, he knew it would make Kagome _very_ happy to have a unique living condition.

"When you have runts, you can put them in a hell hole and you won't hear me complaining," Inuyasha offered. "But Kagome might have a problem with you sticking her nephews and nieces in something other than perfect."

"That won't be for _hundreds_ of years." Sesshomaru spat. "I'm going for my daily rounds."

Inuyasha sighed, he had nothing else to do but kill time until Kagome woke up. "Yeah, yeah… me too," he muttered, following his brother.

_.xx._

It was night at last. Kagome was supposed to wake up and Inuyasha wanted to be right there when it happened. Six _days_ without the wench was _more_ than he could handle. Sesshomaru decided he'd go for nightly rounds of the territory because he didn't want to be present for his brother and his woman's reunion. Promptly leaving (with Rin), there was nobody left but Inuyasha and Kagome…

The half-demon paced the room that Kagome was sleeping in. Anticipation and anxiousness were on the rise, and Inuyasha was just about ready to shake Kagome awake—he couldn't _take_ it anymore. Why did it have to take so long for their blood to fuse?

Why?

**WHY**?

"Inuyasha…?"

His heart froze and he whirled around to find Kagome blinding confusedly up at him. _Why didn't I hear her wake up…?_

"Wench!" So he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. Nothing wrong with that.

Kagome grinned widely. "Missed me?" Before she knew it, Inuyasha had her pulled up into his arms and held her tightly. The scent of her filled his senses and Inuyasha could not have been happier—in _fact_, if he died right then and there, he would be a happy man.

Well. Sort of.

"Keh," he whispered in her ear as he continued to keep her tightly held in an embrace, "_no_."

Kagome giggled, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. "Don't worry," she mumbled, "I didn't miss you either."

Inuyasha cracked a tiny grin. "You were sleeping, wench."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't _not_ miss you." She pulled back away from him and trailed her fingers down his cheek. "I _did_ dream though…"

"What about?" he murmured, catching her fingers with his hands. Inuyasha, lazily, brought her fingertips to his lips and kissed each one of them. This caught Kagome slightly off guard, but she did remind herself that she was one step away from being his wife.

His soul mate.

"A lot of things," she mumbled. "You… me, _us_. Our pups, the curse, finding the jewel shards again, random irrelevant things. I do feel rested though."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You _should_. You've slept about as long as Miroku gets knocked out for." Kagome rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm.

"Well I feel rested and that's all that matters." Inuyasha pulled her back into his arms and kissed her temple. Kagome sighed in happiness; the truth was that she _was_ relaxed and she felt somewhat younger. That was probably due to the fact that her lifespan sextupled she would age just like her mate from now on.

"_Fuck_," he cursed. "All I wanted to do was **hold **you." He tightened his grip on her and Kagome had to admit, this romantic side of Inuyasha was kind of amazing. She felt special—but then again, she _knew_ she was. He picked her (although she kinda had to pester him for that one) and nobody else.

"Nobody's going to stop you now." She smiled against his chest. "We're just… one step away…"

_Oh yeah!_ Inuyasha pushed Kagome away a bit and looked at her seriously. "We have to go back to your time!"

Kagome frowned. "We do? I thought we had to have sex!"

Inuyasha's frown matched Kagome's. "No, we have to go back to your time first."

"But… wouldn't it make _more_ sense to _mate_ first!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I _really_ think we should go to your time."

Kagome crossed her arms. "And **I** really think we should have **sex** now."

"Your time!"

"Sex!"

"Your time!"

"Sex!"

"WENCH, YOUR _FUCKING_ TIME!"

"**OSUWARI**!"

Inuyasha, as usual, fell face first into the ground. "_KYAHH_!"

Kagome glared at his fallen figure. "What kind of man _are_ you! Denying sex? If you didn't want to have sex with me, then you shouldn't have decided to mate me!"

Inuyasha recovered from the spell and glowered at Kagome dangerously. "WHO SAYS I DON'T? **ALL** I've wanted to do since the first _month_ we started travelling together was rip your fucking tiny skirt off, pull your legs apart and pound you till you split in fucking half. All I wanna **do** is rut with you but right now there's something _MORE_ important and THAT is in **YOUR** time!"

Kagome's jaw dropped and Inuyasha seethed.

"WHAT?" he snapped and Kagome snapped her mouth shut.

"Uhh… let's go?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scoffed. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Kagome stood up and dusted her thighs. "The _sooner_ we go to my time, the _sooner_ we can get back and the _sooner_ you can split me in '**fucking** half.' Plus we have twenty four hours to mate and frankly I don't want to die or see your race fall to panther damnation."

Inuyasha snorted. "If you _die_, you technically can't see us succumb to them." He crouched down and Kagome clambered onto his back.

"Oh don't act smart with me, RUN LIKE THE WIND!"

Inuyasha sighed. "I think the six days of sleeping fucked up your head."

"…Shut up."

_.xx._

Inuyasha arrived at the shrine and the smell of fried curry chicken made his mouth drool. He placed Kagome down and they both entered the vicinity, her mouth already watering. "GUESS WHO?"

Immediately, Souta launched at his sister. "_FINALLY_, you're awake. Inu-onii-chan came once and told us he started the ceremony thing on you and well… I missed you?"

Kagome burst into laughter and ruffled her younger brother's hair. "I missed you too, squirt. Mama!" Kagome grinned seeing her mother run out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Kagome," Korari hugged Kagome tightly, "how do you feel?"

Kagome giggled. "Young?"

Korari rolled her eyes, playfully. "Why don't you go find me a demon so I can feel young, okay?"

"…Ew?" Souta gagged and walked off, not wanting to hear anything to do with his mother and another man.

Inuyasha, subtly, gave Korari the look and she understood immediately. "Inuyasha," She smiled at him, "make yourself at home. Kagome, go check on the curry, Souta, call your Jii-chan and _I_ have to go upstairs really quick!"

Kagome frowned. "Wow, I come home after forever and you're making me cook?"

"Yes. Now go! It's burning!"

Muttering playful curses under her breath, Kagome trudged into the kitchen and Souta went to go find their grandfather. Of course _Souta_ knew what was going on, and Jii-chan was informed of the situation from a while ago. It was only Kagome, and Korari couldn't _wait_ to see the look on her daughter's face.

But first…

Korari came downstairs and handed Inuyasha the rings before walking into the kitchen. "Kagome, I need you in my room for a second."

Tasting the curry, Kagome put the stove on low and followed her mother upstairs. She glanced at Inuyasha who grinned at her. "Have fun, wench."

She raised her eyebrow, _They're hiding something from me…_

Kagome groped her pocket and felt the pendant she was going to give Inuyasha still there. Good thing he hadn't found it the six days that she was sleeping—she was planning on giving it to him that very night, _after_ she realized what her family was up to. Korari ushered Kagome into her room and shut the door behind her.

"Close your eyes."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "What's going on?"

"Oh just close it. I'm going to help you put something on but _don't_ you dare peek."

Kagome crossed her arms. "What's happening?"

"You'll see," Korari smiled warmly as Kagome, dejectedly, closed her eyes. And her mother began…

She helped Kagome step out of her clothing and pull on something that was evidently made of silk. Kagome was tempted to open her eyes but knew her mother would smack her silly if she did, so she merely waited. Occasionally, her mother sit her down and fiddle with her hair a bit and stand her back up, but Kagome's curiosity was beginning to get stronger… and stronger…

_.xx._

"You look spiffy," Souta snickered as Inuyasha pulled on the haori. Kagome's mother had rented wedding attire for Inuyasha and he was getting _really_ uncomfortable in them. He was standing in front of the Goshinboku with Souta and the old man (who was going to perform the wedding ceremony) and was waiting for his mate to come downstairs in _her_ wedding attire.

The door slid open and all three men looked over to see Korari helping Kagome come outside. Kagome had her eyes closed and Inuyasha couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

She looked beautiful.

Korari brought Kagome to the front of the tree and told her to open her eyes. As soon as Kagome's eyes opened, Inuyasha smelt the shock and amazement emit from her. Her eyes widened as she looked at Inuyasha then down at what she was wearing—

"Inuyasha…?"

"Let's get this started!" Jii-chan whined. "I'm getting hungry!"

Korari rolled her eyes. "Oh, father…"

Inuyasha approached Kagome and hugged her momentarily. "You only deserve the best," he murmured in her ear. She was stunned as he guided her to the position designated for them in front of the tree. Tears were threatening to spill Kagome's eyes, and she couldn't hold it any longer when Souta showed her the rings…

"Oh my God," she whispered, touching them lightly. "When did you…" She turned to Inuyasha. "_How_ did you?"

He puffed out his chest. "I'm the provider wench—" Kagome threw her arms around him and sobbed happily into his chest. Korari was watching in happiness and Souta rolled his eyes at the romanticism. He wasn't quite old enough to appreciate what Inuyasha had planned out for Kagome.

"Can we get started?" Jii-chan inquired, annoyed. Tearfully, Kagome nodded and the wedding procession began.

_.xx._

Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap on the Goshinboku in Feudal Japan, admiring her wedding band and engagement ring. She read what Inuyasha had engraved on it and couldn't help but shower him with kisses—he truly was an amazing person. It was late into the night and they were just enjoying each other's presence, waiting for the mood to be right before finishing off the ceremony.

"I have something for you too." She turned in his arms and dug the pendant out from her pocket. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as she unhooked it and went to lock it around his neck. "I got it from the village we killed the ugly rat in." Kagome blushed, making sure not to look into his eyes. "There are pictures of us inside the locket…"

Inuyasha flipped open the locket after Kagome had fastened it and chuckled, seeing the pictures of them. Of course they both looked beyond pissed. Snapping it shut, he turned Kagome back around in his arms so that her back was to his chest again, and hugged her tightly.

"I like it, wench."

She giggled.

They both watched the moon high in the sky. There was a nice breeze that passed at that moment. Kagome sighed happily.

"Funny, hmm?" she started. "Where life takes you?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before responding. "Yeah, more like stupid. Life needs to be more predictable."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You and I are certainly _not_ predictable."

"…_Keh_."

Kagome didn't say anything but smiled. She loved being in his arms, having him hold her, to forget about all the problems they had (which only consisted of passing the curse on to their first child and finding the jewel shards again). Inuyasha pressed a kiss on his bite mark on her neck.

"So what did you dream about?" he murmured. A shiver ran up Kagome's spine.

"Our family," she mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck, lazily drawing his tongue up from her ear down to her shoulder blade. "Our kids… Us _trying_ to be parents."

Inuyasha's chest rumbled. "We'll be great parents."

He nibbled on her ear and her arousal kept increasing. The smell of her desire drove Inuyasha to insanity, but he was doing this right—he _had_ to. This woman not only saved _him_ from himself, but she was saving his _race_ from the panthers. She only deserved the best.

"Question," she whispered, not wanting him to stop his ministrations. "Will our pups be human or half-demon?"

His grip on her tightened. "Half-demon," he pushed her hair to the side and trailed his finger down her hairline. "During climax, a half-demon's full blood takes control."

Kagome had no response as she was fully concentrating on his hands.

"Inuyasha…?" she whispered. His left hand began trailing up, underneath her shirt. She clenched her hands on his hakama's.

He kissed the back of her neck. "_Bitch_," he whispered huskily, "_I want you…_"

_.xx._

_**Ta da!**_

_**Bitch = Female Dog (as we all know…) it wasn't meant to be derogatory. **_

_**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><strong>_


	15. Mates, The Demon Way

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p><strong>Due to fanfiction's rating policy, the lemon has been removed. The story with the lemon can still be found on my adultfanfiction account. Link is in my profile.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome's mouth widened in a silent scream; her body rocking with the utmost pleasure. Inuyasha remained in that position for a few moments as his demon subsided and his hanyou returned. Then, slowly, he drew his fangs out of her neck. Kagome looked into his eyes, a smile broad on her face. "…We did it?" she breathed.<p>

He helped her sit down as he pulled on his hakama and outer haori. He passed the fire-rat robe to her and grinned. "I think we just did, wench."

Kagome pulled his haori on and leaned her head against the tree, her eyes closed. Her body was exhausted from the intense unconventional sex she just had and she was trying to comprehend the fact that she married Inuyasha both the _human_ way and the _demon_ way. She felt Inuyasha softly kiss her neck, just above the bite mark and she opened her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" she whispered, her hands combing through his hair. His lips continued to work on her neck.

"How lucky I am." His voice was as soft as hers. "You?"

Kagome smiled. "How lucky **I** am."

She heard her husband—her _husband_—chuckle. "You aren't _nearly_ as lucky as me."

"I'm luckier." She moved her head away from him and he looked at her, pouting.

"Wench!" he whined.

She flicked his ear. "Can I sleep? I'm _kind_ of tired." She groaned seeing the look of egotistical pride on Inuyasha's face. His ego inflated triple the size that it was previously.

"Well… since _I_ am the reason you're tired, I guess you can." Slowly, he shifted them so that he was against the trunk of the tree and Kagome was in his arms. Her head leaned against his torso and her hands were interlaced with his.

"Hey," he murmured into her ear.

"Hmmm?"

"You're mine," he softly kissed her temple, "_forever_."

Kagome couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. Giving her a gentle squeeze with the arm that was wrapped around her torso, both closed their eyes: Kagome to sleep, Inuyasha to rest.

_This is it._ Inuyasha thought

_This is eternity_.

_.xx._

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the village the next morning—she was still wearing his haori since he had obliterated her clothing the night previous. Had it been _any_ other means, Kagome would've been extremely angry that her clothing had shredding. But since Inuyasha had shredded it in the process of making love to her, Kagome couldn't have been happier.

Sango, just weeks from her due date, was sitting on a chair outside of her hut and enjoying the morning breeze. Instantly, she raised her eyebrows when she saw Kagome.

"Need a yukata?"

Kagome blushed. "Kind of?"

Sango snickered. "Very nice. That's what happens when you mate a demon." She heaved off of the chair and waddled inside.

Inuyasha leaned forward and whispered in Kagome's ear: "I quite like you wearing my haori…"

Kagome elbowed him gently and muttered back, "I can't walk around all of Japan wearing only this."

"You've done it in a miniscule skirt." The half-demon scoffed, straightening up slightly and keeping his attention on alert. He heard Sango ruffling around in their hut and heard children screaming in the distance. He couldn't see where Shippo was and, although he wouldn't admit it, was slightly disappointed. He wanted to see the runt before he and Kagome headed out again.

But, of course, he would **never** admit to it.

"You know what miniscule means?"

Inuyasha frowned, any thoughts of Shippo leaving his mind. "Of course I do! I'm not stupid."

"You aren't?" Kagome mock gasped. "But I was under the impression that you're dumber than…" Kagome thought fast. "Kouga!"

"You didn't…"

"I just did!"

Inuyasha playfully glared at her. "Watch out tonight, wench!"

"What are you gonna do," Kagome poked his chest, "rape me?"

"Yes."

"It isn't rape if she wants it, God," Sango muttered as she walked outside of her hut with a yukata. Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed and Kagome quietly thanked Sango. The demon slayer giggled.

"You two never change, mated or not."

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't complain taijiya. Say, where's the pervert?"

"Somewhere in the village." Sango shrugged. "I said I wanted soup and he's trying to find somebody to make some…"

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright. Wench, spend time with Sango, I have to speak to the pervert."

"He has a name," Kagome muttered but Inuyasha chose to ignore her as he walked into the village. As soon as Sango was _positive_ Inuyasha was out of _his_ range of hearing, she grinned, ushering Kagome into the hut.

"So!" Sango sat down. "Tell me EVERYTHING!"

_.xx._

Inuyasha found Miroku speaking to one of the elderly ladies in the village, asking her to make some soup for his wife. Miroku noticed Inuyasha and nodded at his direction before quickly finishing his conversation and making his way over to his friend.

"Hey there," Miroku greeted. Inuyasha nodded.

"I need a favour from you…"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Sure, anything for the hanyou that saved my ass about a thousand times."

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't suck up, idiot."

Miroku grinned. "Fine, fine. What is it you need?"

"Well… Kagome and I mated last night and—"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Miroku roared as he clapped Inuyasha's back. "Tell me," he wiggled his eyebrows, "how was it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I am _not_ about to tell you how my sex life is."

"Fair enough." Miroku chuckled. "So what do you need help with?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Well… I need to build a place for us to live… I was thinking... In the trees."

Miroku smiled, knowingly. "Anything for you and Kagome. What do you have in mind, Inuyasha?" And slowly, Inuyasha revealed the gist of his plan. Miroku nodded when appropriate, and asked questions when he needed clarifications. Finally, at the end of the explanation, Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder

"Give me a fortnight. Keep Kagome away from the village and if you need to get to the well, approach it from the other side." Miroku instructed. "I'll have everything completed by the end of the last day in the fortnight."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks," he paused. "Miroku..."

The monk nodded, a soft smile on his lips. "Anytime, Inuyasha."

_.xx._

"I'll have Sango help me draw out plans. Shippo's also strong enough to take down some trees for flooring and what not. Your job is to make sure Kagome doesn't come into the village for as long as I mentioned, okay?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha as they returned back to his hut. Quickly, Inuyasha nodded. They found Kagome and Sango sitting outside, Sango on a chair and Kagome on the floor. Kagome was wearing one of Sango's yukatas and she grinned up at Inuyasha and Miroku when they returned.

"Congratulations, Lady Kagome." Miroku bowed. "I heard the great news."

Kagome giggled. "Thank you—say, when your brat is born, _somehow_ find a way to give word to Inuyasha and me, alright?"

"No problem." Miroku chuckled.

"Ready to go, wench?" Inuyasha nodded towards her. She pouted.

"Already?"

"We shattered the jewel and we kinda have to find them again, if you don't remember." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome sighed sadly.

"Fine!" Standing up, she dusted off the yukata and hugged Sango and Miroku before, languidly, approaching Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at him before turning around and smiling at her friends. "See you guys soon... I hope!"

Inuyasha crouched down and she climbed onto his back. With one last wave, Inuyasha ran off and Miroku shook his head.

"He just wants to touch her up somewhere in private."

Sango nodded. "Oh yes, no doubt about that. Where's my soup?"

"Akane-sama is bringing it." Miroku grinned. "Shippo's coming home today from fox demon training, right?"

"Yep." Sango smiled. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Miroku held his hand out and Sango laced her fingers with his. "Let's go." He placed a kiss on her temple and they both prepared themselves for a slow walk to the well. "I need to tell you something anyway."

Sango raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"Inuyasha wants to build a place for him and Kagome."

"_Oh_! Alright, tell me more!" And the two of them departed their hut to take a little walk and talk.

_.xx._

When Inuyasha was quite a far distance away from the village, he stopped and told Kagome to get off his back. Frowning, she did as she was told stared at him confusedly. "What's wrong?"

Without word, he snaked his arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers. "I could only think about holding you again," he whined pathetically. Kagome laughed.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she had her arms wrapped around his shoulder, "you're adorable."

"I know," he cheekily grinned. Just as his lips were about to touch Kagome's, he groaned loudly and reluctantly let her go.

"What?"

Inuyasha sighed and shoved his hands into his haori sleeves. "Kouga…"

"**KAGOMEEEEE**!"

She sighed and braced herself for the argument that was going to unfold between Inuyasha and Kouga. _Some things really **do** never change…_

_.xx._

_Beta-edited: Sakura-chan master of the Clow  
><em>


	16. Not Everything is Sunshine and Rainbows

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Kouga stopped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome with a superior grin on his face. Without question, Inuyasha began growling and stood protectively in front of Kagome. She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder—<em> Relax<em>, she thought. _I am **yours**. Not his._

"Mutt," Kouga grinned at Inuyasha and then winked at Kagome. "She-Mutt."

Inuyasha paused. "… She-mutt? Did you just call her a **she**-mutt?"

Kouga snorted. "Well of course. If you're the mutt, she must be the she-mutt. I could just call her _my woman_, you take your pick."

"SHE IS MINE!"

"She-mutt it is," Kouga decided before turning his attention to Kagome. "The stench of the mutt is _incredibly_ strong—you'd have to have no nose to not pick it up. I still think you made a _horrible_ choice, but congratulations." Unexpectedly, Kouga bowed. "I know there's hostility between us, but we are allies regardless."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You're _actually_ giving up?"

"You can't chase what you can't have, idiot." Kouga snorted. "I'd think _you_ would be one of the first ones to realize it."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

_Okay,_ Kagome thought sarcastically to herself, _forget the thought of this being a possible civil meeting. These two will always fight, even in their graves._

"IT MEANS WHAT YOU WANT IT TO MEAN, MUTT!"

"MANGY WOLF!"

"DOG!"

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

Kouga paused. "Well… _technically_ the wolf is the superior race; we come from the same ancestors. Dogs are… well, more domesticated."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME DOMESTICATED?"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, stop!"

"I WILL—" One look at Kagome told him he should stop _right_ away before she sat him to hell. The glare on her face was something he'd _never_ seen before, and it scared him. A lot. Scowling in annoyance, Inuyasha shoved his hands into his sleeves and threw his nose in the air, walking a few steps away from Kouga and Kagome. He was upset—he wanted to punch Kouga's face in and wrap his tail around his neck.

Well… something along those lines.

Kouga smirked as he watched Inuyasha's retrieving figure. He then turned his attention to Kagome. "Well, I suppose a congratulations is in order, for both willing to spend the rest of eternity with the mutt—" Inuyasha growled at this point, but both Kouga and Kagome chose to ignore him, "and for destroying Naraku."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Kouga, that's really sweet of you."

Kouga shot a superior smirk to Inuyasha. The latter mentioned was giving his mate an incredulous look. _Did she just compliment the jackass? Kagome, you're supposed to be on **my** side!_

"Thank you." Kouga bowed his head to Kagome. "I also wanted to tell you that I have decided to… mate with Ayame."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Really! About time!" Kagome laughed. Kouga rubbed the back of his neck in shyness.

"Well… yeah… I mean, she _does_ have feelings for me…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keh, even **I** could've told you that."

"And that's saying something," Kagome mumbled under her breath. Inuyasha shot her a nasty look but chose to ignore her.

"Go mate with your…_ she-wolf_, and leave my mate alone."

"Yeah, yeah." Kouga rolled his eyes. "Just remember—if you ever need allies, you both have my clan." With a final bow, he turned and ran off, raising dust in the path that he was creating. Kagome stared at his retreating figure, feeling a meek contentedness in her heart. _Finally_, Kouga was moving on and she could spend the rest of her life with Inu—

"You're always so nice to him." Inuyasha pouted, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"And you're always so mean."

"That's because I have to protect your honour."

"And I'm always saving _yours_."

"Can't you let me win for once?"

"Nope."

Glowering at her, Inuyasha looked the other way and continued walking in the general direction they were heading. Kagome shook her head and caught up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder—surprisingly; he shrugged her off and continued to ignore her.

"Inuyasha…" She tried to stifle her laughter.

Still, he ignored her.

"Inuyashaaaaa!" Her voice was singasongy. His ears tweaked, but he still would not acknowledge her. Sighing, she walked silently in tandem with him and watched him from the corner of her eye; he was obviously still trying to ignore her. Biting her lower lip, she slowed down her pace by two steps before lunging onto Inuyasha's back.

"STOP IGNORING ME, KOINU-KUN!"

Inuyasha staggered forward and regained his balance. Looking over his shoulder sharply, he raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Whatchu call me, wench?"

She grinned cheekily at him. "Koinu-kun?"

"You are _way_ too cute for your own good." Kagome slid off his back and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. "Fine, I forgive you… Only if you _let_ me win… _sometimes_."

Kagome laughed. "Deal, Koinu-kun."

"It's Inuyasha." He rolled his eyes, kissing her forehead.

"Koinu-kun." She was adamant.

"Fine. Then I get to call you wench and you can't complain."

"Do I ever complain?"

He paused. "… Well… no… Oh shut up, wench. Let's keep walking." Letting go of her, he grabbed her hand and continued walking in the general direction that they were headed in. All the while, Kagome's heart was racing uncontrollably and Inuyasha had turned a shade that put shame to a tomato.

_I mate with her, see her naked and have her moan my name… But holding her hand makes me blush. Keh, I'm such a wimp._

"Are we headed anywhere in particular?" she asked, glancing up at him. Inuyasha shrugged.

"We don't have any leads so no… Do we need to do anything?"

"Can we get me robes like yours?"

Inuyasha could've laughed seeing the expression on her face. She was cute—and she was his. _Keh! I beat all the worthless guys out there… _

"Sure," he murmured and remembered what Myoga said while Kagome was going through the ritual for them to mate… "And we have to go see Totosai."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and said: "Totosai? Why?"

Inuyasha smirked. "While you were sleeping for six days, Myoga dropped by… apparently Totosai needs _my_ fang."

A look of realization crossed Kagome's eyes and she grinned wide. "No _way_!"

"I suppose he figured that if _I_ had my father's fang… our son should have mine?"

"That's so exciting! Let's go there now!"

Inuyasha snickered and _oh so casually_ wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We have all the time in the _world_ to find the old man, don't we? What's the rush, wench?"

Kagome snorted, playfully of course. "Of course _we_ have all the time in the world… but I don't believe Totosai might."

"And you call _me_ mean?"

"That wasn't mean!" Kagome defended. "I was just stating the obvious."

"_Keh, _right, and I am a monkey's uncle."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "You _could_ be…"

Involuntarily Inuyasha twitched. "So my brother mated with a monkey demon and had a bunch of monkey pups?"

"You never know!" Kagome laughed, mentally picturing Sesshomaru beside a monkey demon. Throwing her head back, she laughed uncontrollably and Inuyasha peered at her, curiously. His mate was strange…

"What's so funny?"

"I'm," she breathed deeply, "picturing it. Hah! Monkey pups!"

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head, "Wench, seriously…"

Kagome giggled softly. "Alright, alright… Totosai it is? And then can we get me robes?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure."

Kagome squealed and Inuyasha released his hold from her shoulders and not-so-subtly reached for her hand. Looking over at him, she smiled brightly and he returned the gesture—not as broad as her smile, but a smile nonetheless. His heart was racing uncontrollably and he could hear hers, faintly, beat quickly against her chest. The thought of it all: defeating Naraku, mating Kagome, _marrying_ Kagome… planning on having pups, everything was so surreal. Never had Inuyasha imagined that he'd be at this position.

A husband.

A mate.

A… father?

Soon, he will be.

"Jewel shard," Kagome whispered, her hand tightening around her mate's. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and they both stood perfectly still, the wind making their hair blow.

"Where?" His voice was low, not quite a whisper.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to pinpoint the exact location of the shard. It was stagnant, and didn't seem to be surrounded by evil. It was as if nothing had touched it—yet. Locating the general direction of it, Kagome opened her eyes and pointed into the forest. "That way," she said, "but it's stationary. It's not moving, so I don't think anybody has found it yet."

Inuyasha nodded. "Well, we only shattered it recently."

"How long did it take it take _last_ time we shattered it for something to find it?" Kagome inquired.

"Well… let's go," Inuyasha dragged Kagome in the direction that she pointed. He wasn't sensing any immediate danger so he wasn't expecting to go into a bloody battle. Sure enough, as both had predicted, it was a lone jewel shard that was embedded into a tree. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and exchanged happy looks.

"That's easy," Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and jogged to the shard. She stood on her tip toes and reached for the jewel when—

"KAGOME!" As her name came out of Inuyasha's lips, one of the roots of the trees came out from the ground and grabbed Kagome. She screamed as the root circled around her waist and pulled her twenty feet into the air. Growling, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and took his fighter's stance.

"A moving tree, great!"

"I am Ookiiki," a jagged mouth appeared near the base of the tree trunk. "You will _not_ take this magical gem away from me." Slowly, before Inuyasha's eyes, the trunk of the tree swallowed the shard. A feral growl sounded from the back of his throat.

"Put. Her. Down." His voice was a deadly whisper. Just as the command came, Ookiiki tightened his grip around Kagome.

"AHHHH!"

Despite the Tetsusaiga being wielded, Inuyasha's eyes began to bleed red.

"I said," his voice turned raspier, his soul succumbing to his inner demon. "Let my mate **go**."

"Make me," Oookiiki whispered.

Sneering, Inuyasha allowed his demon to consume him.

"Big mistake."

_.xx._

**So HOW long has it been since I last updated it? Sorry SOOO much guys! I promise this will be updated a lot more haha. Like it? Better yet, REMEMBER it? LOL!**

**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan MOTC  
><strong>


	17. The Claim of a Demon's Mate

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Kagome felt the wave of dark energy from the tree and was surprised as to why she didn't feel it earlier. Somehow the tree masked its true intentions and now? Now she was hoisted twenty feet into the air as her mate went beast mode. Still struggling, Kagome tried to use every bit of her energy to get the tree – Ookiiki was it?—to put her down. Alas, nothing was to avail.<p>

"Did I get the puppy mad?" The tree sneered. Its root began tightening around Kagome's waist and she screamed even louder, the air being pushed out of her lungs. Inuyasha roared, almost psychotically, as he began running to the tree: full demon and fully armed with his fang.

"Let. Her. Go." He hissed out as he scaled the length of the tree. Apparently, Ookiiki didn't take into consideration the fact that he was rooted to the ground and couldn't move—and even if he _could_, he would never be able to match Inuyasha's speed.

"Wh-what are you doing? GET OFF?" Ookiiki began shaking his trunk but it didn't work as well as he'd hoped it would. Inuyasha jumped onto the branch that was suffocating his mate and instantly chopped it off. Then, in one fluid motion, he dove off of where he was standing to catch Kagome before she hit the ground.

All while Ookiiki was trying to get a hold of Kagome again.

All while Inuyasha was in full demon form.

Inuyasha managed to hack away at the sharp roots that were going for his mate. Kagome had managed to turn herself (while falling) and look at him. "INUYASHA!"

His eyes flashed back to their natural ochre shade before succumbing to the red once more. Inuyasha snarled, willing himself to fall faster and—as always—he defied gravity to make it to his beloved on time. Wrapping his left arm around her waist, he flipped them over so he took the brute of the fall. Within a heartbeat, though, Inuyasha got off of the ground and bounded a good few feet away from the tree.

"Stay," he whispered. Kagome looked at him, worried.

"But you?"

Although he was in his beast mode, his eyes shone with sincerity and passion. Only for his mate. He trailed a few fingers down her cheek and managed to whisper. "Me safe. You stay."

Hesitantly, Kagome nodded. Inuyasha turned back around and gripped his tetsusaiga tightly. "_Die_," he snarled as he raised his sword. Ookiiki's roots weren't long enough to reach Inuyasha and Kagome so all he had to do was—

"_KAZE NO KIZU!_"

In an instant, the scars of the winds incinerated the tree. Kagome let out a yelp as, from existence, the tree vanished. All that remained was a lone jewel shard. Eyes narrowing, Inuyasha sheathed his sword, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. Upon reopening his eyes, he was back to his normal half-demon self.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, running towards him. Without thinking, he held his arms open for her and she hugged him, tightly. "Oh, you're okay! I thought you were gonna be stuck in your youkai form."

He smiled, albeit softly. "Keh, of course not, wench."

Kagome giggled, pulling back. "Right, right, almighty hanyou. Gotchya." Before he could make his snide remark, Kagome jogged to the jewel shard and picked it up. Number one… out of an unknown amount. She watched the shard purify before dropping it into her pocket. She needed another vial.

"We said it once and I'll stay it again," she murmured walking back to Inuyasha. "Here we go again."

Inuyasha shrugged and fell into a step beside her, walking away from where the tree once stood. It was gone from existence, its entire entity erased from history altogether. It deserved it; what kind of living _creature_, let alone an immobile tree, could even fathom that they could touch _his_ mate and get out _alive_ and in _existence_?

"And like I said before," he looked over his shoulder to the empty clearing. Oh well, some runts were gonna have a great playground now. "We're stuck to each other for eternity. Might as well make a hobby of it."

"So true, so true. Then let's make our way to Totosai?"

Inuyasha, uncharacteristically, smirked at her. "We _could_. Can we also _detour_ through a hot spring I smell that's just a few yards ahead?"

The glint in Kaogme's eye matched his. "Race you there?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Last one there has to cook dinner _and_ catch the game."

"Deal!" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Kagome made a break for it. Inuyasha counted to ten before, _slowly_, jogging in the direction his mate was running. He had always intended to let her win—_keh, I'm such a good mate. _

_.xx._

"I won!" Kagome shouted in glee. Inuyasha watched her in sheer amusement, finding it humorous that she found so much joy in winning a race against _him_. Coyly, he shrugged as she hopped around like she was a flea demon (_Thank ramen she isn't half flea_... Inuyasha thought).

"Well," Inuyasha shrugged, "guess I have to hunt and cook tonight."

Kagome snorted, stopping her 'happy hop' and saying, "I know you let me win. Besides, you **always **hunt."

"I hardly ever cook though!"

"Well learn." Kagome smirked (it frightened Inuyasha how much it looked like his "evil" smirk.) "You're gonna live to be in an era where women are equal to men and it doesn't matter who prepares dinner."

Inuyasha pouted. "Keh, when we're finally in that era, we will see wench. I'll hire those _chef _people you told me about. Like I'd waste precious time cooking…"

"We will," she winked. "Now be a good mate and find us a nice bear." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Keep your arrows close," he reminded her before running off.

_.xx._

Kagome was soaking in the hot spring as Inuyasha skinned and gutted a bear he caught. Kagome watched him intently; the way he concentrated while cutting open the bear, the way his arm flexed (Kagome was secretly gleeful that Inuyasha had decided to take his haori off for the skinning and gutting process.)

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up at his mate and grunted.

"Finish cutting it up and I'll cook it... You need a bath too."

Amused, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Keh, woman I can do it."

"But I wanna cook it!"

"And I said I can do it."

Kagome glared at him. "Don't make me come over there."

Inuyasha stopped cutting the bear and leaned back onto the ground. He had one leg flat against the floor while the knee of his other leg was propped up. He rested an arm on his knee and used the other hand to lean back on to. He smirked at his wife. "I dare you."

Kagome stood up with her hands on her hips and realization dawned. Inuyasha was hungrily oogling her naked body and she dropped back into the water. "Pervert." She mumbled. "You picked up from Miroku."

Inuyasha raised both eyebrows. "How am I a pervert when I'm staring at my mate?"

"You tricked me into standing up!"

"But that doesn't make me a pervert."

Kagome pouted. "Sure it does." And to her surprise (and delight), he stood up and untied the strings to his hakama's. Her eyes, hungrily, drank in the beauty of her husband's naked body and before she knew it, he walked into the hot spring.

"I'll show you pervert," he snarled playfully, "it'll make Miroku seem like a child."

"Is that so?"

Closing the gap between them, he had and arm wrap around her shoulders and the other stroking the column of her neck. Before Kagome could retaliate with any words of sarcasm, he brushed his lips against hers, tightening the hold around her waist.

Ecstasy rocked Kagome. _This_ was what she always wanted (granted, not in a hot spring with a half cut bear as an audience), but the fact that he could so easily approach her and… do _that_. Of course, the only **reason** he could do _that_ was because they were blood bound – till death due them part, for the rest of eternity.

The best of both worlds, demon and human.

Inuyasha pulled away and stared into Kagome's eyes. His heart was racing uncontrollably, and he could hear her heart rapidly beating away as well. Bringing her arms up around his shoulders, Kagome pulled him to her lips once more, linking them together as one unit.

_Mate,_ Inuyasha thought. This was _his_ mate; his wife, his partner, his better half. To find somebody who wanted him as a half demon was remarkable, and many half demons were not as lucky as he was.

"So," Kagome pulled back and winked at him, "when do we start making pu—" her voice dropped as she looked behind Inuyasha. Frowning, he turned around and was surprised to see Kikyo's soul stealers flying atop many trees. Cursing silently, he turned back to his mate.

"Let's go?" He asked and her eyes widened.

"Sorry?"

Inuyasha chuckled softly. "I said, let's go. You told me last time that you wanted to come next time she came."

Kagome's heart melted into a puddle of goo. She kissed his chin and smiled at him. "I trust you," she murmured, "besides, I have to get making some bear stew." She ushered over to the bear that Inuyasha had forgotten about. Looking into her eyes, Inuyasha was searching for something. Finally, when he found the answer that he was looking for, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He murmured. Kagome reached up to rub his ear.

"Stay safe," she whispered. Their lips touched for one final kiss and he pulled himself out of the hot spring. Quickly pulling his clothing on, Inuyasha took one last look at his mate before turning around and running off towards where Kikyo was. Kagome yawned loudly and proceeded to pull herself out of the hot spring. Pulling a towel out of a little pack that Sango had given them, Kagome wrapped herself in it and continued to cut the bear from where Inuyasha left off.

_I could make a really good stew,_ she thought. For some reason, it felt _amazing_ to not have to worry about Inuyasha and Kikyo. She _knew_ that he cared about her, but he was _her_ husband, not Kikyo's. Smiling softly, Kagome used the sharp stone that Inuyasha had been using (coupled with his claws) to hack off chunks of the bear.

Glancing over at the pack, Kagome wondered if Sango had packed them some spices…

_.xx._

"You're wet," Kikyo stated. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. He would control his mouth when he was around Kikyo, it was a promise he made to himself—a promise for Kagome.

"I was bathing," he murmured, curtly. Kikyo studied him for a bit longer and took a step towards him. Inuyasha held his ground.

"Bathing?" Kikyo's lips curled into a dark sneer. "With my… _reincarnation_?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha immediately clarified. "My mate's name is _Kagome_."

The sneer dropped from Kikyo's lips fast. Inuyasha studied her hard, his eyes narrowing slightly. Kikyo took a step back and held onto her bow tightly. "I see," she whispered, "despite the fact your soul—"

"Does not belong to you."

Kikyo's eyes widened.

"I avenged your death, Kikyo," Inuyasha stated, "and I, by no way, belong to you." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I belong to Kagome. And _only_ Kagome. Naraku has died and your soul can be at peace now. Why don't you let it?"

Kikyo's free hand fisted. "You _will_ regret it, Inuyasha." She murmured before turning around and leaving abruptly. Inuyasha stood there for a few moments longer, thinking of what just happened. Kikyo, inadvertently, told him that his wife's life could possibly be in _danger_ by Kikyo herself. Inuyasha knew why- Kikyo refused to give up her soul so that Kagome can be whole.

Kikyo had a lot of hatred in her heart and Inuyasha had no idea what to do. Sighing deeply, he turned around and trudged back to where his mate was. Breaking into the clearing, any thoughts prior of Kikyo immediately evaporated and a goofy smiled plastered onto his face. Kagome was, donned in a yukata provided by Sango, was turning skewers of bear over an open fire. His nose smelt the delicious scent of fresh herbs and—_honey_?

"Wench?"

Kagome looked up and grinned. "Hey!" She greeted. Sitting down beside her, he eyed the meat before trailing his gaze up to a fallen bee demon.

"Did you get attacked?"

He sounded frantic and Kagome giggled. "Kind of? A bee demon wanted to sting me for my shards but… I used my arrows, killed it, and harvested some honey to make honey glazed bear kabobs."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before playfully shoving his wife out of the way and taking over in turning the spokes of bear meat. Kagome threw a soft punch at him but decided to take the break that was given to her. "Think you're all tough because you can kill a bee demon?" He teased. Kagome nodded in all seriousness.

"Oh yeah, that stinger would've made sure I was a goner. Naraku was a puppy compared to it." She laughed seeing the look Inuyasha threw at her.

"Don't insult the pups of the world." Inuyasha paused and added as an afterthought, "Especially if you're gonna be giving birth to a litter of **my** pups."

Kagome threw a pebble at him and Inuyasha laughed. Settling down, she decided to ask him why Kikyo dropped by. Inuyasha's mood dampened and he told her the truth: "To tell me that I belonged to her."

Kagome gulped. "And?"

Inuyasha looked over to his mate. "I told her that I belong to you."

Her heart thudded against her chest and Inuyasha heard it. He glanced sideways to see that she was staring at him. Inuyasha turned his attention back to the cooking bear meat and continued talking. "I avenged her death but she refuses to give your soul back to you. She _wants_ me to go to hell with her but I won't. I can't. My life-" He didn't finish because Kagome hugged him from behind. Lowering his head, Inuyasha's free hand came up to cover Kagome's hand on his shoulder.

_My life belongs to you,_ he finished in his mind. _I love you, Kagome…_

_.xx._

Walking in tandem, Inuyasha had his arms crossed in front of him while Kagome had Sango's pack swung over her back. They were chit chatting, silently, talking about all the things they'd done, everything they'd seen, and all the people they'd saved.

And then…

"What kind of robes did you say you wanted?"

Kagome tapped her chin. "Umm… well, I was thinking about it. I want pink!"

"That's such a girly colour!" He whined. "Why not something manly… like blue!"

"Last time I checked, I was a girl."

Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows. "Last time I checked you were a girl too. I should check again, just to be sure."

Kagome laughed, as she rolled her eyes. "You _are_ an even bigger pervert than Miroku."

"I learned from him." Inuyasha admitted. "He knows _a lot_ of strange things."

"Tell me about it," Kagome murmured. Glancing at each other, they smiled softly and Inuyasha reached over to grab her hand. Giving him a tight squeeze, they continued their journey to Totosai's cave, to forge Inuyasha's fang. A slow smile crept onto his face just at the mere thought of it. The feeling that erupted in his stomach never seemed to go away whenever he thought of forging a sword. From his fang.

_For my son,_ he thought. Idly, he glanced over at Kagome.

_For our son..._

_.xx._


	18. Lash Out, of Sorts

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>With Kagome on his back, Inuyasha scaled a high cliff. It was all part of the journey that was required to find Totosai- why the old man lived in a dent on the side of a mountain was beyond Inuyasha. But to each his own... <em>I'm sure a lot of people will have a problem with me putting Kagome in a tree house to<em> _live._ Inuyasha slightly looked over his shoulder to hide a small smile. _So long as Kagome likes it, fuck what the rest thinks._

"Inuyasha," Kagome called. "If Totosai pulls out your fang, how long will it take for it to grow back?"

Inuyasha grunted as he slipped his hand into another nook in the mountain to hoist both of them up. "Five hours," he replied. "Fangs take less time to grow back versus normal teeth."

He could _hear _her pout. "No fair. If I lose my teeth, they'll **never** grow back."

"That's because I'm a strong, ferocious, and beastly hanyou."

"Don't get cocky now." Kagome playfully pinched his cheek. Inuyasha yanked his head out of the way and leapt into a small nook in the mountain. Kagome took the opportunity to slide off his back and stretch her legs; they had begun cramping since Inuyasha had been climbing the mountain for nearly half an hour. Kicking her left leg, then her right, Kagome plopped down on the ground cross legged, watching Inuyasha rotate his arm.

"Such a pain to find the old geezer," Inuyasha muttered. "Why couldn't he be remotely normal and live in a tree?"

"That isn't normal either," Kagome pointed out, laughing. Inuyasha shot her a playful glare.

"Are you saying you wouldn't enjoy living in a tree?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No! I'd love it _but_ it isn't normal for normal human beings."

Inuyasha was glad, though he wouldn't show it, that Kagome said she would love living in a tree. Although he was confident that she would enjoy it, it felt amazing nonetheless to hear her say it herself. After resting for a few moments, Inuyasha crouched down so that Kagome could clamber back onto his back before resuming his trek up the mountain.

"Almost," Inuyasha grunted as he hauled himself up to a large cave.

"We're here," he declared as Kagome slid off of him. Inuyasha crossed his arms almost immediately and began walking into the dark depths of Totosai's humble abode. Kagome followed him closely; throughout her journey across Feudal Japan, she had harboured a fear for caves. Nothing _good_ ever happened in a cave.

"INUYASHA!" Totosai's screech was heard. Inuyasha lowered his ears and his face set into a mean scowl.

"Live somewhere normal, old man," he spat as Totosai approached them, sitting atop a floating Momo. "I went through hell and back to climb up here. The _least_ you could do is carve a cave closer to the ground."

Totosai glared at the young hanyou before him. "Man up, Inuyasha. I thought your _demon_ abilities would make it a _breeze_ for you to climb up here."

Inuyasha's eye twitched and he smacked Totosai. "It **was** a breeze for _me_, but it tired my mate out, and I do not appreciate when something we have to do _for you_ tires **her** out."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and glowered at Inuyasha. "Be nice, and don't hit him! We're here so he could take _your_ fang for _our_ son's sword. Totosai doesn't have to help us, but he is and he's doing it from the goodness in his heart."

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't underestimate him, Kagome."

"Stop this jibber jabber and follow me! I have to yank your tooth out before I can do _anything _concerning a sword." Totosai shut the bickering couple up and made them follow him into the depth of his cave. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm, the grotto was beginning to spook her even more than she had anticipated it to. Sensing her discomfort, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his body.

Feeling the warmth of Inuyasha seep into her pores, Kagome relaxed just a little bit. Her old paranoia was kicking in, but she had no reason to be afraid. They were in the home of an old friend and her mate was right beside her. He would make sure nothing _ever_ happening to her. Still, caves never equaled to happy memories for her.

"Now, Inuyasha," Totosai whirled around with a pair of giant pliers in his hands, "open up!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What? You're gonna stick that in my mouth? Hell no!"

Kagome giggled. "Come on, Inuyasha."

He glared at his wife. "Why don't you open up and have a giant hunk of metal shoved into _your_ mouth!"

"You wouldn't let that happen to me, would you?" Kagome was pushing his buttons and he knew it. He would _so_ punish her later. But at that moment… he had a pair of mean looking pliers waiting for him. Keeping his mouth firmly clamped shut, he glared at Totosai with as much intensity as he could muster up. Kagome pulled his hand into hers and smiled at him.

"Inuyasha, think about it… for a brief moment of pain, your son can have a sword like the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha scoffed. "_Keh_, I'm not afraid of pain. I fucking killed Naraku—I do not want a piece of metal in my mouth. Especially one that **big**."

Totosai rolled his eyes. "You chicken." Dropping the giant pliers, Totosai picked up one that was ten times smaller and teasingly smiled at Inuyasha. "Better?"

"I oughta kill you."

"Just open up!"

Grumbling, Inuyasha opened his mouth wide and, in a matter of seconds, Totosai had yanked his left canine fang out. Pouting, Inuyasha had his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest, displeased that Totosai had to pull his tooth out in such a barbaric fashion. Kagome sighed and rubbed his arm.

"What did you think, Inuyasha? He'd use some magic potion to pull your fang out?"

His silence meant that that was _exactly_ what expected. Totosai dropped his fang into a glowing purple vial and proceeded to grin with no shame at the couple before him. Clapping his hands together, he said: "All done! Come back again in a fortnight. Oh, and when you return…" He clapped his hand twice and the wall behind him began to move, revealing a long staircase. "Do take the stairs."

Before Inuyasha could even _react_, Kagome said the _s_ word and had him pummeling to the ground.

"TOTOSAIIIIII!" Inuyasha roared from his position on the ground.

_.xx._

"I cannot believe he didn't fucking tell me that there was a staircase," Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he and Kagome made it down the mountain –via the staircase- and into the forest. "That would've saved us _a lot_ of time. Go figure! A **staircase**!"

Kagome shook her head in amusement. "Oh, Inuyasha…" Before she even said the last syllable of his name, her attention became much focused and her body was rigid, to match. Inuyasha knew the look on her face _very_ well and immediately, unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Where?" He whispered.

"It's coming from that direction," she pointed northeast. "It's _really_ faint, but it's there."

Nodding, Inuyasha crouched so that his wife could climb onto his back before he shot in the direction that she guided him to. Dodging trees, Inuyasha kept his eyes focused on the unknown destination—_jewel shard_. Despite the fact that their mortal enemy had been defeated, the search for the shards was proving to be as stressful as it had ever been.

Especially because of the unspoken fact that Kagome had to become pregnant.

Very soon.

"Left," she whispered and he did as he was told. Screeching to a halt, Inuyasha gawked at a small village coming into view. Kagome slid off of his back and her expression matched his. They were definitely _not_ expecting a village. Perhaps a strengthened bunny rabbit, but _not_ a village.

"If there's a crazy baby eating rat in this village, I will snap." Inuyasha snorted and Kagome had to laugh. He tried to exude a mean disposition, but Inuyasha was nothing more than a cuddly teddy bear. _Well, _my_ cuddly teddy bear,_ Kagome amended inwardly.

"I don't sense crazy baby eating rats," She assured him but he caught onto her playful tone. Shooting her a glare, he proceeded to walk towards the village, determined to get in, get the shard, and get out. The aura of the shard was getting stronger and stronger as Kagome got closer to the village. Hopefully some children were playing catch with the shard and Inuyasha and she didn't have to do _too_ much damage.

_Right, and the sky is red, the grass is blue, and Inuyasha is gonna dance the Macarena wearing a tutu and pigtails._ Kagome's own sarcastic remark caused her to giggle to herself. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

"Funny mental image," she assured him. Taking her explanation as worthy, Inuyasha tried to find somebody for them to speak to. The village looked quaint; mothers were chasing children, grandmothers were sitting around their huts, fathers and grandfathers were in the gardens, ploughing, pulling, and wedding their vegetation. It was nothing more than a regular village in Feudal Japan. Nothing that Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't seen before.

"Pardon me," Kagome called to a woman walking across the dirt path with a baby on her back. Looking over at them, the young girl's eyes widened as soon as she digested _what_ Inuyasha was. His expression was set into a scowl, his arms were crossed, and his ears were tweaking involuntarily.

"He's harmless," Kagome immediately stated. Taking a step towards the girl, Kagome decided an introduction would suffice. "I'm Kagome and this is my mate, Inuyasha."

The girl's jaw dropped. "Oh my… the two that destroyed Naraku?"

Inuyasha's scowl softened just a little bit and Kagome nodded. "Yes, that's us."

"You two are mated?"

Inuyasha was annoyed by this point. "Yes, we're mated, why is that a surprise? Now, is there a village leader here we can fucking talk to?"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare. "Be. Nice." Her tone had a note of finality in it and Inuyasha knew not to argue back. Muttering profanities under his breath, he took a step back and let his wife do what she did best: coax frightened villagers.

"I apologize on behalf of Inuyasha," Kagome said serenely to the frightened village girl. "He has a temper. We would very much like—"

"ATTACK!"

Kagome's head whipped to the left to see three giant Birds of Paradise descending onto the village. Her eyes zoned in on the middle bird—the heftier of the other ones. She took a step away from the village girl and she took the opportunity to scurry off. Inuyasha withdrew his sword and Kagome pointed to the middle bird. "That one!"

"Right. Stay here." Without another word, he bounded towards the birds and, with one swift slice of his sword, incinerated them all before running back to his wife with a jewel shard clasped in his hand. The villagers were in awe. In the blink of an eye, this _demon_ was able to take down the birds without so much as breaking a sweat. Dropping the shard into Kagome's palm, Inuyasha put his sword back in his sheath.

"That was easy," she giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"_Keh_. Let's go now."

Nodding, Kagome and Inuyasha turned around and were on their way out of the village when the girl from earlier grabbed Kagome's arm. The Shard Hunters turned around to see her give them an apologetic look. The baby was still strapped to her back.

"I apologize for my rudeness earlier," she murmured and Inuyasha just about had enough.

"We get it," he yanked Kagome away from the girl and glared at her. The other villagers were running towards them, wanting to hear what their savior was going to say. Kagome was about to say something but Inuyasha shot her a nasty look and she knew that she should keep quiet. He was having one of his moments.

"We get that you don't want us in your village because she's human and I'm _half_-human and we're married. We get that you do not believe that we're the _same_ Inuyasha and Kagome that killed Naraku. And we also get that you all are fucking two faced; as _soon_ as I killed those ugly birds, your tune changed. Well guess what? I could fucking care _less_ if the birds got you. All I wanted was the damn jewel shard and now that we have it, my wife and I are on our damn way." Turning around, he nodded at Kagome. "Let's go."

Giving the girl an apologetic look, Kagome ran after Inuyasha without a second look back. The village girl was stunned and stood there, staring at the hanyou that just told her off. An elderly man hobbled up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Calm down, Bijou," he murmured, "rumour has it that the half-demon that killed Naraku has a temper."

Looking up at the old man, Bijou nodded, blinking back her tears. "I know. I just… I didn't…"

The old man pulled her into an embrace. "Look at it from their point of view. Everybody shuns them because of the unity they've created it. His patience wore thin and you were the only person he was able to yell at."

Bijou sighed. "I get it, Grandfather. Thank you…"

_.xx._

"Did you have to be so damn rude?" Kagome scolded Inuyasha. "You'd think that after three years, you'd be used to all of the two-faced incidents."

"No," Inuyasha scowled, "I'm not. Why? Just because I'm a half-demon, it automatically makes me not good enough to be a mate?"

Sighing, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and made him look at her. "Listen," she whispered, "I'm here. I'm yours. Totosai is forging a sword for _our_ son. Who cares what everybody else thinks—you have _me_, and their opinions could matter less."

Inuyasha's ears lowered. "I know but… I don't know!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That makes a boatload of sense."

"_Keh_," Inuyasha looked away from her and shoved his hands back into his haori sleeves. "It just makes me realize how unworthy I am for you."

Grabbing his forelocks, Kagome yanked at his head so that it was millimetres away from hers. "I _want_ to be with you, which is why I _offered_ to be the one you mate with to avoid dying because of your curse. I am looking _forward_ to spending eternity with you, Inuyasha."

His eyes were focused on one thing only: her lips. As she waited for him to react, he did the only thing a rationale male would do under the given circumstance. He kissed Kagome. A part of her was anticipating such a move, yet the other half of her was unsure of how he was going to react. In a sense, she was glad he reacted in the way that he did. Inuyasha's lips coaxed hers into submission and she could feel a pool of heat gathering in her core. The scent of her arousal assaulted Inuyasha's nose like an ambush and he was all but ready to take her _right_ there.

Inuyasha's arms were tightly wrapped around her waist as he tried to feel the most of her. _Gods, I love her…_ He thought wildly as the kiss turned from a tender caress to a frenzy of passion. Kagome's hands dug through his hair and Inuyasha growled, in a primitive manner.

_Take. Mate._ His youkai commanded. Inuyasha knew that was what his youkai wanted. Hell, that was what his human wanted _too_. Hesitantly, he pulled away from Kagome and before he could say anything, she spoke for him.

"Let's make a baby."

Smirking, he picked her up bridal style and bounded towards Kaede's village. He intended for them to mate on a bed this time—a bed that was quaintly waiting for them in _her _era.

"One step ahead of you, wench." He replied. While Inuyasha bound through the forest, Kagome's soft lips were working on his neck. He felt himself get excited and it was just a matter of _moments_ before he took her.

Punished her.

Made her scream his name.

_.xx._


	19. Little Bit of Lovin'

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>As luck would have it, there was nobody home at the shrine—much to Inuyasha's glee. Without putting Kagome down, he leapt out of the well and bounded to her humble abode, already planning on scaling the Goshinboku and entering her bedroom via her window. His senses were running wild as Kagome placed gentle kisses on his neck; he had half the mind to rip her clothes off and take her right there, in the middle of the shrine courtyard.<p>

Loving that his mate never locked her bedroom window, Inuyasha was easily able to slip into the comfort of her bedroom. Placing Kagome down, he gave her the once over before pouncing on her like a hungry canine. Kagome's hands immediately began digging through his hair and Inuyasha moved his lips over to her neck, piercing the mark that he placed on the junction between the column of her neck and her shoulder.

The mark that claimed her as his mate.

Without much warning, Inuyasha pushed Kagome back onto her bed and climbed atop her, straddling her hips. His hair was askew and his eyes were glazed over with pure hunger and sheer need. Kagome brought her right hand up to trail her fingertips across his cheek.

"Kagome," he whispered as he turned his head to place gentle kisses on her fingertips. Catching her hand with his own, Inuyasha laced his fingers through hers and leaned forward to capture her lips in another searing kiss. Kagome's hands wrapped around his torso and she tugged him closer to her—she needed to feel him.

All of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon removed due to FFN's rating policy. Original chapter can be found on AdultFanFiction. Link is in my profile.<br>**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke up before Kagome did, but couldn't bring himself to move. She was cuddled up next to him, both naked, her head on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around his torso. Inuyasha smiled lovingly at her, gently kissing her forehead. He rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.<p>

_If this is a dream, don't let me wake up…_

Kagome gently squeezed him and he looked down at her to see that she was just waking up. "Morning," he murmured and Kagome yawned, loudly.

"Morning," she cutely mumbled. "Have you been awake for long?"

He shook his head. "No, a few moments maybe, wench."

Kagome smiled affectionately and placed a soft kiss on his breastbone. "That was a great night sleep… I am not looking forward to shard hunting after something like _that_."

Inuyasha snickered. "Why, was I too amazing?"

"Don't get cocky, dog-boy."

Inuyasha sat up and, shamelessly, threw the covers off of him. Kagome tried her hardest to not look at _it_—it was tempting, with him sitting so naked in front of her. A blush rose to her cheeks and Inuyasha's eyes –and nose- were not oblivious to what she was feeling _and_ thinking.

"We can shower here," he nudged her, "or we can soak in a hot spring… I know of a rather secluded one back home."

Kagome raised both eyebrows. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Pack the ramen, wench, and grab a container for the shards." He stood up and moved to pull on his hakama. Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned stupidly at her. "Last night was just the _beginning_."

_.xx._

Kagome left a note for her family; according to Inuyasha's nose, they had arrived home the previous night but were still asleep when the two decided to depart. Telling them that the two had to get on with their shard-hunting, Kagome made sure to put in the note that they'd be back soon and that she loved them.

With Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist, they both jumped into the well and were engulfed by the familiar blue aura. Before they even touched _foot_ on the other side, Inuyasha's eyes were wide and he blurted out: "Sango had the baby!"

Kagome all but choked on air. "WHAT?!"

His arm still around her waist, he leaped out of the well, pulled Kagome up so that he was carrying her bridal style, and sprinted straight towards Miroku and Sango's hut. Indeed, as they got closer, the sound of a wailing child was heard. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes locked and she broke into a huge grin.

Arriving to their desired destination, Inuyasha put Kagome down and she ran right into the hut and squealed.

Loudly.

He lowered his ears for fear of deafness thanks to his significant other. He strolled into the hut in time to see Kagome pick up a tiny bundle of cloth – a girl, from the scent he caught—and cuddle her closely to her bosom. A fire erupted in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach; something rather unfamiliar.

Miroku came and stood beside Inuyasha. The half demon looked over at his friend. "Congratulations," he offered and Miroku grinned.

"Thank you," he put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We were wondering how to track you both down but… I guess it was fate that you two were on the other side of the well, hm?"

Inuyasha nodded and looked back at Kagome. She had begun walking around the hut, trying to calm the young one as Sango slept soundly. Sharing a glance with Miroku, both men exited the vicinity of the home, to share a conversation.

"How goes the construction?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku beamed.

"Amazing. We have the basic structure up. Most of the men are chopping up wood so we can put up the foundation. Sango said she knows of a travelling merchant that sells household equipment so we sent Shippo and Kirara to find him." Miroku knew by the look Inuyasha was giving him that he was curious about their decision on sending Shippo out in the world. Alone.

"The boy has seen enough death and sacrifice during our travels to know what he must do," Miroku defended. "He isn't your _runt_ anymore, Inuyasha."

The dog demon rolled his eyes. "_Keh_, I just worry for his sake. Kagome's sanity depends on him."

Miroku laughed. "That it does. Oh, I needed to tell you… Daiki dropped by? I have no idea who he is but he said you and Lady Kagome would recognize him."

Inuyasha stared at his friend. "What did he say?"

Miroku shrugged. "Nothing much. He came just as Sango was having the baby so he just left the message and went on his way. Do you know what he wants?"

Inuyasha shook his head, blatantly lying to Miroku and his friend _knew_. He hadn't travelled with Inuyasha for three years and not learned his significant body signals. Inuyasha's left ear twitched and his nostrils flared, just slightly, indicating that he was lying.

But Miroku wasn't going to press it. Kagome and Inuyasha had a secret that they weren't willing to share.

Yet.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you both have it under control," Miroku lightened the atmosphere. "Now let's go back. I feel antsy when I'm away from Sango and Ai for too long."

Inuyasha couldn't fight the smile on his lips.

"Ai," he repeated. "Nice name."

_.xx._

Sango, when she woke up, could not stop telling Kagome about the gory details regarding the birthing. At one point, Inuyasha found her descriptions to be _very_ graphic and asked her to tone it down five notches.

"I'll deal with it when we're having a pup," he cringed, "but I don't need to know about how big a woman _gets_ to have one."

Sango and Kagome only laughed and Kaede chuckled, as she was in the hut and caring for young Ai.

As quickly as Inuyasha and Kagome arrived, they decided to be on their way. With only three shards to call their own, they were very behind on their hunt and Inuyasha was anxious to get his mate into a hot spring and into his arms.

Daiki could wait.

Sesshomaru could wait.

And so could the mountain witch that would eventually make Kagome's haori robes. Inuyasha made a mental note to ask Myoga (if he dropped by) where he could find her… or perhaps ask Sesshomaru. He was _going_ to ask Totosai but that asshole pulled the _stairs_ shenanigan and Inuyasha forgot.

They were on their way, once more, taking the path out of the village that they had become so used to. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome's bag – a giant purple bag that Kagome found in her closet. The yellow one incinerated with Naraku. "What's the plan now?" Kagome asked, almost skipping with every step she took.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered to her and back onto the path. "We have to bathe," she caught the innuendo, "and apparently Daiki summoned us."

Kagome frowned. "Why?"

"Beats me. He left word with Miroku."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "You think it's Sesshomaru?"

"Don't care much, but I figure you're gonna make me go see them so we'll go. After our bath."

"You're such a horny dog."

"That is, in no way, an insult."

Kagome laughed. "I figured as much. When do we get my robes?"

"After we meet with Sesshomaru. Not too sure where the witch actually lives. If Myoga drops by, we can ask him too." He adjusted the strap on his shoulder. "Any more questions?"

She shook her head and Inuyasha smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. "Good, because the spring is just a few feet away and I believe we need to finish what we started last night."

Kagome nudged him, gently. "Great. Last one there has to tell Sesshomaru he looks like a girl!" Taking advantage of Inuyasha's shocked expression, Kagome began running.

The half-demon couldn't help but laugh. "Wench!" And he took off after her…

No way was _he_ going to tell Sesshomaru that he looked like a girl.

_.xx._

**Slightly filler-ish… but I hope it'll do, for now. Action picks up soon.**


	20. Rin's Theory, a Dream Demon

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha wasn't so nice this time around in letting his mate win their race. He beat her, by a long stretch, and then made the effort to actually <em>point<em> and _laugh_ at Kagome, repeating that she had to tell his older brother that he looked like a girl. He was laughing so much that he didn't notice Kagome run up to him and push him into the spring. Despite the shock, he still managed to continue laughing at her expense.

Kagome crossed her arms and had half the mind to subdue him while he was in the water. But alas, she didn't want her husband to drown, so she did not. "You are so mean, you know that?" Kagome muttered. Inuyasha regained composure and stood up in the hot spring, the water reaching up to his mid-thigh. He was drenched and, in a rather sinfully sweet mannar, he climbed out of the water and shook the water off of him.

Like a wet dog.

"Like hell I'm telling Sesshomaru he looks like a girl," he unpinned his sword from his back and threw it to the side gently. "Besides, he's less likely to kill you if you tell him that. I'm pretty sure he'll rip my left arm off. As payback, of course."

"I don't think he'd kill the saviours of his race," Kagome rolled her eyes, "be it you or me. But still, you're a jerk."

Inuyasha could only grin stupidly and Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Fine. I guess last night was the beginning _and_ the end. I wanna take a bath, relax and then be on our merry little way." In an evidently seductive manner, she swayed her hips over to the hot spring and proceeded to undress herself in a languid fashion.

Inuyasha felt the familiar fire.

"Wench…" He called out, but received no response. He saw her plump behind come into view before she stepped into the comfort of the naturally warmed spring. "Hey, Kagome!"

She still ignored him. Well, if he couldn't beat her, might as well join her.

In the hot spring.

Stripping himself of all of his clothing, he splashed into the water and sat down beside his wife. "Inuya—" Before she could finish scolding him, he pressed his lips tightly against hers. He was adamant; he wanted to finish what they had begun last night.

_.xx._

"Marriage has become you," Kagome smiled as the two were on their way late into the afternoon. Being the provider and the manly man, Inuyasha kept Kagome's backpack away from her and firmly on _his_ back. Something about not wanting to strain her? Kagome attempted to fight him, but failed when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

That lasted all but ten minutes before he put her down because she was thrashing about too much.

"_Keh,_" he shrugged, "what's there not to become. You be. I come."

Kagome rolled her eyes as he snickered to himself. His quirkiness and wit was getting better and his battle of the brains between Kagome was getting lengthier and less '_SIT BOY'_. "We headed to Sesshomaru's now?"

"Might as well," Inuyasha shrugged. "Daiki called us, we go."

"Think he'll ask us about expecting a pup?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's Sesshomaru, wench, he won't even ask us _how_ we are…"

Kagome stifled her laughter and silently agreed with Inuyasha. What was she thinking? The chances of Sesshomaru asking on how their baby-making was going would be slim to absolutely none. They were in tandem, Kagome's arms crossed in front of her and Inuyasha holding onto one strap of the backpack, as his other lay loosely beside him. Their quiet was comforting, a sense of serenity.

This was what they called their life now.

_.xx._

"Little brother," Sesshomaru bowed his head, "priestess," he acknowledged Kagome. "How are you both today?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

Sesshomaru didn't… he… asked…

"Are you sick?!" he blurted out and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"No, why would you have the impression that I was ill?"

"You asked us how we are," Inuyasha stated as if it were a vulgar swear word. Sesshomaru simple rolled his eyes and shook his head at Inuyasha's stupidity.

"I did," he spoke as if he were addressing a child, "it's called common courtesy, Inuyasha."

Kagome shook her head as she listened to the two brother's banter. She couldn't look Sesshomaru in the eye, however, knowing that she had to tell him that he looked like a girl. She was hoping Inuyasha forgot, otherwise it would prove to be a rather painful experience.

Painful in the loosest definition.

But still… it _would_ be funny…

"Well it ain't common for you to be courteous." Inuyasha shot back.

"I am," Sesshomaru drawled, "just not with the likes of you. I apologize for trying."

Kagome had enough. "Alright, both of you be quiet. Inuyasha, you thank Sesshomaru for being nice and Sesshomaru," her eyes whirled to her brother-in-law, "stop berating Inuyasha. Honestly, for a man that has the time and energy to dress himself up like the way you do, you'd think he'd be slightly more mature."

Now it was time for the Daiyoukai Brothers to gawk at the priestess. Inuyasha didn't know if he should _laugh_ or laugh—his mate, indirectly, called his brother a girl. He knew he loved for a reason and he believed that _this_ was the reason that his love existed.

His wife had serious balls.

Kind of a turn on…

The urge to finish what he started in the _hot spring_ was strong, but he had to curb his desire. His brother could probably smell his arousal, which would not be the greatest thing in the world.

Sesshomaru's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and he finally decided on not responding to what his sister-in-law had said. He didn't know whether she complimented him or insulted him but, as the years of maturity and sensibility told him, he should not pester her further for fear of her placing a form of subjugation on him. Instead, Sesshomaru cleared his throat and told Kagome that Rin was in the study and that he wanted Inuyasha to accompany him for a run through the lands.

Apparently, they had to talk.

Inuyasha nodded and said he'd meet Sesshomaru by the castle stables; he wanted to drop his mate off to the study first. Agreeing, Sesshomaru took his leave and, when Inuyasha was sure he was out of earshot, kissed Kagome square on the lips.

"You are the reason I exist," he snickered, "you _actually_ said that to him?"

Kagome dusted off her shoulder. "Well, I _have_ been influenced by the ever-so-awesome Inuyasha for the past three years."

"Damn right you have been."

Inuyasha walked with Kagome to the study and greeted Rin ("Hey, wenchlette.") before going off to find his brother. Whatever Sesshomaru wanted to talk to him about, he knew it _had_ to be important—the last time his brother _had_ to speak to him; Inuyasha learned his race was doomed to extinction unless he married and had a child.

_Note to self,_ he thought sarcastically, _don't have any serious talks with Sesshomaru in the future. Chaos is bound to happen._

_.xx._

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru through a run across the lands. The pathway was always the same; Sesshomaru never detoured, Inuyasha never tried. It was just his duty as the Leader of the West to ensure that peace and serenity ruled through his kingdom. Inuyasha simply watched the back of his brother's head as they both jumped over an illuminating dead log.

_Enchanted_, Sesshomaru once told him. _Fungi that has healing properties, particularly those inherently _moth_._

Inuyasha kept that in mind; he never knew when a rabid moth would attack them. Heck, the Menomaru incident of their lives was rather sudden and uncalled for.

He didn't know whether he should push his brother into speaking. Sesshomaru would eventually blurt out what he wanted to say—besides, he probably wanted to ask if Kagome was pregnant or something along those _uncomfortable _lines that would probably make Inuyasha double over in laughter.

"The northeastern part of our lands has been destroyed," Sesshomaru finally said and Inuyasha's eyes widened, screeching to a halt.

"What?!"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face his younger brother, his voice void of any emotion. _But then again, when _does_ his face have any damn emotion?_ Inuyasha asked himself in self-hilarity.

"There's no sign of foul play, no external injuries; an entire section of our territory has _died_ unexplainably."

Inuyasha studied Sesshomaru before crossing his arms in defiance, shoving his hands into his sleeves. "You want Kagome and me to go?"

"Yes."

_So much tact, big-brother_. Inuyasha thought, mockingly. "How do you expect us to have pups if you're sending us on demon hunting missions?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "You two _reek_ of each other. It's rather obvious you two have mated recently. Besides," Sesshomaru turned away from Inuyasha. "You two are searching for jewel shards, consider this another destination."

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he watched his brother's back walking away from him. The almighty Sesshomaru, ruler of the West was sending his younger brother and _mate_ to do his dirty work. Yep, sounded like something Sesshomaru would do. But, Sesshomaru was right—it sounded like the dirty work of a jewel shard. Kagome would be the prime woman for the job, given her magical abilities.

"Fine," Inuyasha snorted. "On one condition."

"You require a condition to get the jewel shards?"

Inuyasha picked up a pebble and threw it at Sesshomaru. "Will you _let_ me finish?!" His brother had a murderous look on his face. "_Keh_, Kagome wants fire rat robes, like mine. I don't know where the witch is so…"

"I will have a pair made for her upon your arrival," Sesshomaru cut Inuyasha off. "Tell me the colour and it will be done."

Inuyasha gawked for a moment before grinning, widely. "I kinda like it when you act all brotherly. Makes up for lost time while we grew up."

"I still don't like you."

"Still doesn't change the fact that I'm saving our race from panther extinction," Inuyasha smirked before sprinting off towards the castle. He didn't want to be present when Sesshomaru comprehended what he said; he'd rather die at the hands of a crazy jewel shard infested demon than his elder (and much older) brother.

_.xx._

Kagome was brushing Rin's hair when Inuyasha lounged in and flopped onto the floor. Rin grinned widely at him and Inuyasha sent her a wink in acknowledgement. Kagome smiled in affection but continued her ministrations upon Rin's hair.

"We have a lead," Inuyasha piped up and Kagome looked over at him. Her engagement and wedding bands were glistening in the light and Inuyasha loved how it looked on her. From the corner of his eye, he looked at his own wedding band and felt a surge of love for his wife.

"Where?"

"Northeast in the Western Lands," Inuyasha told Kagome exactly what Sesshomaru told him. Kagome kept her face expressionless but Inuyasha heard the blood beginning to pound in her veins. The situation made her edgy and he couldn't blame her; after the incident with Naraku (which took three years), any sign of trouble put them _both _on edge.

"Sounds like the legend of the Dream Demon." Rin murmured and both pair of eyes snapped over to her. Rin smiled up at Kagome and twisted out of her hold, to look at her properly. "When I was a little younger and my parents were still alive, they told me about the Dream Demon—a human, who didn't know that it was them, would transform into a spectre that only existed in dreams at night. It has the ability to clear out villages in a matter of two nights."

Inuyasha scoffed. "It's just a legend, wenchlette," he said.

"So was Kaguya Hime." Kagome reminded him. Inuyasha shot her a dirty glare and turned his attention back to the youngster.

"A whole section of our land has been wiped out, as in no civilization exists anymore. You're suggesting it's a Dream Demon?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know, Inu-onii-chan. Just a suggestion; gosh, you're worse than Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome stifled her giggle when she saw Inuyasha's eyes grow wide.

"If there is a Dream Demon, I'm sending it after you." He muttered, affectionately though. Rin rolled her eyes and stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

"You do that, and I'll send Lord Sesshomaru after you." After blowing a raspberry at Inuyasha, Rin ran off and Kagome burst into hysterical laughter. Eyes narrow, Inuyasha watched her, growing angrier by the minute.

"You two make a nice pair," she wiped a tear from her eye, recovering from her lapse of sanity.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha muttered, "we leave at sunrise, wench." Standing up, he approached her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room, saying something about finding some _goddamned food in this place_. Kagome touched where he kissed, her forehead still tingling from when his lips came in contact with her skin.

_He never ceases to have me fall deeper in love with him._

_.xx._


	21. Close to Home

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome chose to depart early in the morning, when Sesshomaru was out for his rounds and Rin was still sound asleep. Though Kagome intended to bid the young girl farewell, her mate told her that it would be better if they left quickly. Despite Inuyasha's dislike for Sesshomaru and his "request" to send him and his mate on a goose chase for whatever wiped out civilization of one part of their land, Inuyasha knew the consequences of <em>not <em>acting fast.

"Think Rin was right about the dream demon?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha, who had his arm wrapped around his mate's shoulder, made a sound that sounded like something between a snort and a _keh_. Kagome rolled her eyes but counted to twenty in her head, knowing that Inuyasha would respond by then.

She was right. "I don't know. _I've_ only ever heard that the story was made up to get human runts to sleep," Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Human children hated sleeping. So, their mothers would tell them that if they _didn't_ sleep on time, the dream demon would get them."

"So you're saying it's false?"

"No," Inuyasha snorted, "I'm _saying_ that I don't _think_ dream demons exist."

Kagome bit her lower lip. Dismissing the theory would not be the smartest thing to do, in her opinion. The last time they dismissed something… well… bad things _always_ happen to them so Kagome really couldn't pinpoint a time where dismissing a theory proved to be negatively impactful. "We shouldn't throw the idea out just like that," Kagome finally said. Inuyasha sighed, stopped walking, and grabbed his wife's shoulder to make her face him.

"We've been through hell and back a thousand times in the past three years," he said firmly and Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from him. It wasn't often her better-half gave her a pep talk. "Of course we aren't dismissing the fucking idea, but I don't _believe_ it. That's all I'm saying. You can entertain the damn idea all you want but I'm not going to base my assumptions over what Sesshomaru's runt has to say."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Alright, koinu, I get it."

"_Keh_, I'm a full grown beast."

"No, you're a puppy." And to prove her point, Kagome leaned forward to rub his fuzzy appendage. Growling, Inuyasha took the moment of her being really close to him to place a quick kiss on her lips. Kagome raised both eyebrows and looked at him, challengingly.

"That's it?"

"You can't handle the rest, wench," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome grinned. "Who are you kidding, you can't _deliver _the rest."

"Wench," Inuyasha scowled, "you do _not_ insult a man's ability to deliver."

"It's not an insult if it's fact. Come on, koinu," Kagome languidly winked at him, "we should do things you're more capable of doing—like hunting for shards."

Inuyasha was seething. How could she just nonchalantly walk off like she _didn't _just insult his ability to have sex? Ohhh he'd show her—_wait a fucking second,_ Inuyasha thought, grinning, _she __wants__ to mate. _Suddenly very gleeful, Inuyasha followed his mate making sure that he was always one step behind.

"I miss Ai," Kagome glanced over her shoulder. "We should go back and visit Miroku and Sango sometime soon."

"Or we could have a pup of our own," Inuyasha shrugged. He was plotting a way to get his wife naked and beneath him. He could smell the traces of her desire. Yep, she was beginning to get very horny.

That was a good sign.

"Having pups require us to do activities you aren't comfortab—" Kagome was smothered into a ferocious kiss. Squealing inwardly, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders and melted into his touch. His kisses just got better and better _every_ time.

"If you wanted to mate," he drawled out, "you could've just told me."

Kagome giggled. "But where's the fun in _telling_ you. _Teasing_ you is so much better."

"Do you want to be punished?"

Without missing a beat, Kagome said: "Yes." Inuyasha snickered as he leaned forward and nipped at her mark. Kagome's hands tightened around his shoulders; she was allowing him to take control. Withdrawing, Inuyasha peered at his wife while he still held onto her.

"I can hear a hot spring," he drawled out and Kagome giggled.

"Well why didn't you say so?"

_.xx._

Inuyasha had his head resting against a boulder as the lower half of his body remained submerged. Kagome was sitting beside him, soaking chin-down in the warm waters. That was _amazing_—it was better than amazing. It was…

Yeah.

It was.

"I'm ready to nap," she mumbled. Inuyasha glanced down at her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to his body. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the wariness consume her body. "Sleep. Good…" she murmured in a Neanderthal-like fashion. Inuyasha masked his smile; sometimes Kagome was too cute for her own good.

"Sleep not good, wench," he gently shook her. "We've gotta find this village that was wiped out of existence."

"How do we find something that doesn't exist anymore?" Kagome mumbled as her eyes remained closed. Inuyasha deadpanned… well, she _was_ the wittier one between the two of them. Inuyasha turned and rested his head against the rock once more… okay fine, maybe they could take a short little—

"KAGOMEE!"

"For the love of-!" Inuyasha jumped out of the hot spring in a heartbeat and threw his haori at Kagome. She was stumped momentarily before slipping into her husband's article of clothing. Inuyasha yanked on his hakama and slipped into his inner haori in time to see Shippo hurtling in their direction. Kagome withdrew herself from the hotspring as Shippo came to a halt in front of them.

"Thank—" breathe. "God I—" wheeze. "Found—" cough. "Youuuu…" Shippo fell over backwards, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Kagome shrieked as she dove for Shippo. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and peered over Shippo just opposite of his wife.

"Oh my god," Kagome wailed as she clutched him close to his chest. His skin was hot and that worried her even more. "Shippo! Shippo!"

No response.

"Is he dead?!" She looked up at Inuyasha who shook his head. He would personally _destroy_ anybody who laid a finger on _his_ Shippo. The runt was _his_ brat and _nobody_ other than he could beat the living shit out of the fox. Not even Miroku could.

"He's alive," Inuyasha said as he still sensed life force in the kitsune. Inuyasha ushered for Kagome to stand up as he picked Shippo up gingerly. The runt was burning up—_youkai fever_. They had to get Shippo to a village doctor immediately. "He has youkai fever though," he admitted as he watched Kagome quickly gather her clothes and shove them into her bag. "We need to get him to the closest village doctor."

"Sesshomaru's village?"

Inuyasha nodded, grimly. Without word, he dropped to his knees and Kagome clambered onto his back. Holding Shippo close to his chest, he began sprinting to his brother's village—_Don't worry, runt._ Inuyasha thought. _I'm here now._

_.xx._

"He's been poisoned," the doctor in Sesshomaru's village said matter-of-factly. Inuyasha, Kagome and Daiki were standing inside of the demon's hut. When Inuyasha dropped his wife and Shippo off to the doctor's place of residence, he quickly ran to the castle to call for Daiki—it was Kagome's idea, in all honesty. She insisted that somebody who was familiar with the village and its inhabitants should be present.

The inu-youkai looked at Inuyasha, then Kagome. "He's consumed poison. It's a very specific kind, though," the youkai murmured, "it had the ability to control his movements for a short period of time. Based on the wounds I've found, it is evident that the kitsune had put up a fight." The youkai looked at Daiki. "But we need a special kind of herb to heal him."

"What kind!" Kagome demanded, stepping forward. The youkai looked back at her.

"Mountain Witch Pretoria," he stated. "It's a rare kind of herb that can only be found in—"

"Jinenji!" Inuyasha roared before turning around and racing out of the hut. Kagome stood there stunned before realization dawning. She turned to the youkai and then glanced at Daiki.

"He knows where to get it," she explained, "he'll be back." Then, without any hesitation, she sat down beside Shippo and took his hand into her own. Daiki took that as his cue to leave so he departed with the doctor, he knew the doctor was going to talk about payment but Daiki would just weasel his way out of it. That _was_ what he was good for, anyway… receiving free service for the Daiyoukai Clan.

_.xx._

Inuyasha believed he never ran as fast as he did at that moment. Shippo's life was on the line and he would be _damned_ if he didn't make the effort to save him. Jinenji was a half-demon that knew more about herbs and their medicinal properties than _healers_.

Inuyasha had to find him.

He. Had. To.

Leaping from tree to tree, his ears remained alert and tweaking. His lithe body gave him the agility he needed but Inuyasha struggled to push on. To go faster, and farther…

To reach Jinenji in time.

His foot hardly touched a branch before he leapt into the sky once more. Only one other time did he hear the blood pounding in his temple and felt the urge to rip everything apart with his bare hands _in_ half-demon form, and that was when he thought Kagome died. Shippo was just as important to him as Kagome was; she had wordlessly adopted the young orphaned fox-demon and, in some way, Inuyasha had taken on the father figure in Shippo's life.

Sure, they had their moments: Shippo says stupid thing, Inuyasha knocks him out, Kagome subdues Inuyasha. But wasn't that something families did? They fought and made up. Fought and made up.

_I swear to you, Mother,_ Inuyasha thought, _if Shippo lives, I'll never beat on him ever again. _

A soft wind breezed past Inuyasha. He glanced to his left to see Kikyo's soul stealers and his jaw tightened. Forget her. Forget what she wanted. The most important thing to him was to save Shippo, and he wouldn't accomplish _that_ by responding to Kikyo's calls.

He turned away from the flying lizards. His eyes hardened- Jinenji's village was still a good run away.

_.xx._

"Kago—_meeee!_" Shippo shrieked in his sleep. Daiki and the healer ran in as Kagome watched, horrified, scars appear on Shippo's cheeks. "HELP ME!"

"Shippo!" Kagome dove to shake him awake but Daiki caught her around the waist. "Let me go! Wake him up!"

"You can't," Daiki whispered, almost lost. The healer looked from Shippo and back to Kagome. His expression was almost sombre.

"You can't wake up a victim of the dream demon… it means inevitable death."

Kagome's soul froze. _Dream... demon?_

But that meant Rin was right, and that Shippo was a victim-

A victim of the creature that managed to destroy an entire section of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's lands. _Inuyasha, please come back quick!_ Kagome thought desperately to herself as she struggled in Daiki's grasp. Tears spilled from her eyes as she saw more scars appear on Shippo. The doctor was trying to find something that would put Shippo to rest without waking him up, but he couldn't find _anything_...

"What do we do?" Kagome whispered and Daiki looked at her sadly.

"Wait..."

A sob escaped from her throat before Kagome sank to her knees and broke down into tears. Daiki dropped to his knees, too, and held Prince Inuyasha's mate. Looking at the doctor, Daiki's eyes narrowed. "Call Lord Sesshomaru. Now."

The doctor glanced at Shippo, who was still struggling in his sleep, and nodded before racing out of the room. Daiki knew the Lord of the West better than anybody and if Daiki said to call Sesshomaru then he _must_ know something.

At least both the doctor and Kagome hoped so.

_.xx._

**Apologize for the length and the wait. Exams started... there was a lemon in this chapter, original content can be found on AdultFanFiction.  
><strong>

**And it was my 22nd birthday yesterday (November 28th) :D I'm so old now :(  
><strong>


	22. Battle for Shippo's Life

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha panted as he finally came to a stop in Jinenji's village. His head snapped left, then right, but he couldn't find the half-demon anywhere. Snarling, he cupped his hands over his mouth and began bellowing: "JINENJI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"<p>

Doors flew open and the villagers poured out to see what the commotion was about. Was Jinenji about to get into a fight? But Jinenji didn't hurt _anybody_! One of the village men stepped forward and was about to say something but Jinenji waddled in to the main village square.

"Inuyasha?" He said, his voice quiet as always. Inuyasha's eyes locked with his and he ran up to the grotesque demon, coming to a rapid halt in front of him.

"Witch Mountain Pretoria," Inuyasha breathed. "I need it. Now. Please!"

Jinenji knew the situation was serious; Inuyasha never said 'please.' "Witch Mountain—" Jinenji frowned. "But that's to stop the effects of a Dream Demon."

"Exactly, moron. I need some, **now**!"

Jinenji shook his head, solemnly. "I don't have—"

"You can't _not_ have it," Inuyasha roared as he grabbed Jinenji's shirt. "I need it _now_ or Shippo will _die_. Do you _fucking_ understand me?!" Inuyasha pushed Jinenji back and his eyes began darkening into the familiar deep red colour. He was trying _very_ hard to control his inner demon but the beast wanted to be unleashed. It was angry and felt threatened; his _pup... _his _child _was hurt and nobody was able to help him.

Not even Inuyasha himself.

"Listen to me," Jinenji said trying to keep his voice as calm and soothing as possible; he knew what Inuyasha was capable of and, if memory served correct, Shippo was the little kitsune that was part of their ragtag team. Jinenji was well aware of how protective Inuyasha was of his pack and with Shippo being the youngest, Inuyasha would be extra protective. "Witch Mountain Pretoria is on the highest peak of Hakurei-zan. I've only seen it once and never again—if you go there, you can most probably find it."

"Highest peak you said?" Inuyasha asked. His voice had turned gravelly because he was partway through transforming into his demon and his eyes caught between red and ochre. Jinenji could only nod; he didn't know how else to respond to semi-transformed Inuyasha.

"Yes. For it to work, you must crush the flower and feed it to Shippo." Before Jinenji finished talking, Inuyasha had turned around and began running. The ogre-like demon closed his eyes. _My prayers are with you Inuyasha. Shippo._

_.xx._

"He's not—why isn't he breathing?" Kagome was hysterical, her heat stopping when she saw Shippo's chest stopped rising and falling. "Daiki, _why isn't he breathing_?!"

Daiki gulped not knowing how to respond to Kagome's question. The doctor hadn't returned with Sesshomaru yet and, as Prince Inuyasha's mate stated, the kitsune's life force was gone. Kagome wrestled against Daiki, who was still holding onto her, and managed to break free. How she managed to fight aganist a full demon army general? She didn't know. All she knew was that Shippo wasn't breathing and he needed her. Kagome staggered up to Shippo and grabbed his tiny, lifeless hand. "Shippo? Shippo!"

There was no response and the tears broke loose for Kagome. "SHIPPO!" She screamed as she clutched his body. He was unmoving and the image etched into Kagome's mind; she was never going to get that picture out of her head. Her body wracked with sobs and she wasn't aware that Sesshomaru and the doctor came rushing in.

Daiki turned to Sesshomaru with a sombre expression on his face. "He… he…"

"Move." Sesshomaru brushed past Daiki and lay a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Looking up Kagome could only stare at her brother-in-law.

"Sesshomaru?" She said, softly. He simply nodded and Kagome tried to control her sobs; wordlessly she got up and moved out of the way. Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of tensaiga and immediately saw the gremlins feasting on Shippo's soul; he wasn't dead. Not yet. Unsheathing his sword of life, Sesshomaru bore his fangs and quickly sliced Shippo and, in front of their eyes, Shippo gasped for air. Kagome couldn't help but yelp in happiness.

"Where's little brother?" Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome who, not expecting to be spoken to, jumped.

"He uh," Kagome was still trying to control her sobs; her breathing was jagged. "He went to find Jinenji to get some Witch Mountain Pretoria for Shippo."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Witch—but that only grows on the highest peak of Hakurei-zan."

Kagome's eyes widened drastically. "Hakurei? But that's a two day journey…"

Sesshomaru looked back down at Shippo. "Pray, Kagome—" He never addressed her by her name and that made Kagome's heart sink. Even _Sesshomaru_ knew the dire circumstance Shippo was in. "Pray that Inuyasha returns on time."

Kagome could only nod before sitting down beside Shippo and taking his hand in hers. He wasn't fighting the demon in his dreams any longer but everybody knew that it was only a matter of time before the kitsune was attacked again. And the next time the demon would do more than just kill him—

It would annihilate Shippo.

_.xx._

Inuyasha didn't care.

As he ran towards Mount Hakurei, he allowed the demon blood surging in him to surface. He knew that he was incapable of completing his run_ in_ time _in_ his half-demon form; his demon was stronger, faster, and a lot more ruthless than his half demon was. Because of that knowledge, Inuyasha allowed his youkai to emerge.

He allowed the blood to take control.

Inuyasha was learning how to control the actions of his demon a lot better after he and Kagome mated. His demon listened to his human thoughts and because of that, Inuyasha knew his demon wouldn't hurt any humans.

His eyes were bleeding red and the purple scars on his face, the ones that marked him as the son of a daiyoukai, darkened in colour the more his demon blood surfaced. Inuyasha felt himself speed up and somehow, somewhere in his heart, he knew that he would make the run in time.

He would save Shippo.

_Watch over him, mother._ The humanness in Inuyasha pleaded. _Please, watch over him. Don't let him die… not yet!_

_.xx._

Kagome didn't eat and neither did she move from her spot beside Shippo. It had been at least six hours since Inuyasha left and since Shippo's short death in which he was subsequently revived thanks to Sesshomaru, there had been no more dream demon attacks on the kitsune. Kagome's head was leaned on the palm of her right hand and her left was holding onto Shippo's. Her stomach churned in hunger but she didn't care—it didn't matter. She was _not_ leaving Shippo until her husband returned.

Shippo's fingers gently squeezed Kagome's and she lifted her head off of her hand to see him smiling weakly at her. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Shippo? When did you wake up?"

"Now," he croaked. Kagome looked around the hut and found a small gourd of water. Hurriedly, she retrieved it and helped Shippo drink some of the water—he accepted it and guzzled it down as if he hadn't drunk anything for eons. Laying his head back down, Shippo closed his eyes and groaned softly.

"Sweetheart?" Kagome whispered, leaning over Shippo slightly. He cracked an eye open and smiled weakly.

"I love you, Kagome."

She stopped her sob, not wanting to cry in front of Shippo, and hugged the young boy. As Kagome pulled back, she kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Shippo." She whispered. "As long as Inuyasha and I are around, nothing will ever happen to you."

Shippo smiled. "I know—speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?" As soon as the question left his lips, Inuyasha hurtled into the hut. He had scars over his body, his left arm was bleeding, and his eyes were red: he was in demon form.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome gasped. She stood up and raced over to her mate. As soon as she placed a hand on his cheek, Inuyasha's eyes returned to normal and his body sagged. Within seconds, Daiki, the doctor, and Sesshomaru raced into the room. Daiki helped Inuyasha remain upright and the doctor retrieved the herbs that were clutched in his right hand.

"Save… the runt…" Inuyasha groaned. "Everything… hurts…"

Daiki helped Inuyasha sit down and Kagome immediately set herself next to him. She glanced at Shippo, caught his eyes, and nodded. Sesshomaru, seeing that his brother was being attended to by his mate, made his way over to Shippo. "You alright?" He asked, peering down at the fox.

"I will be." Shippo responded.

The doctor had crushed the Witch Mountain Pretoria and was beginning to instruct Shippo of the side-effects and whatnot.

"It'll put you to sleep for a whole day. After you wake up, your body will have flushed out any demons or entities that have been trying to control you. I'm not guaranteeing that the effects will be permanent, but it's better than nothing."

Shippo nodded and the doctor began, slowly, sprinkling the crushed up herb into Shippo's mouth. Kagome watched for a few moments before turning her attention back to a tired Inuyasha. Daiki had brought some water and a washcloth and Kagome began cleaning down his wounds.

"What happened?" She whispered as she dabbed some blood off of his cheek. Inuyasha sighed and cracked an eye open.

"Fucking birds of paradise and giant worms and three headed tarantulas and walking cacti… did you know there are fucking cactus demons?!" Inuyasha sounded very annoyed. "The one damn time I was in a rush and a whole gang of fucking demons wanted to attack me for killing their beloved Naraku, _keh_!"

Kagome smiled, in spite of the situation. "So you unleashed your demon to kill them all?" She had opened his haori and gently slipped it off of his shoulders before beginning to untie his inner haori.

"No," Inuyasha whispered. Talking required so much energy. "Jinenji said that he didn't have the herb and that's when my demon wanted control. When he said that I had to go to Hakurei, I thought why waste time if my demon can run faster. So I let it out."

Kagome leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently. "You're amazing," she whispered. "I couldn't have asked for a better mate."

Inuyasha struggled to open both of his eyes and Kagome saw a flame of passion within his orbs. "C'mere," he instructed and Kagome leaned closer to his face. Using the last ounce of energy he had, Inuyasha kissed the tip of her nose. "You're amazing," he complimented before slouching back and shutting his eyes again. "But I want sleep now."

Kagome giggled. "Alright, do you want me to help you inside?"

Inuyasha shook his head no. "Nah, I wanna be by the runt." And as the words left his lips, Inuyasha began softly snoring. Kagome, content with having Inuyasha back and not too hurt, and Shippo being healed, stood up. She suddenly felt the exhaustion overcome her. A gentle hand lay on her shoulder and Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru.

"Are you a bit happier now?" Her brother-in-law asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Content, yes. Happy, no. Inuyasha's hurt, Shippo was hurt, the jewel shards are scattered throughout the lands, and a whole section of your lands has been wiped out by the same demon hurting Shippo," Kagome felt tears coming again, "I'm just happy he's alive."

Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome's shoulder. "He's alive," he affirmed. "I suggest you sleep as well. Little brother wouldn't want his mate to stay awake worrying for his and the runt's wellbeing."

"I'll sleep here."

"He wouldn't like that either," Sesshomaru stated. "You should retire to your room."

"No." Kagome vehemently opposed. "I'll stay here. Thank you for your hospitality, Sesshomaru, but I stay where my mate stays and there is no way in _hell_ I'm leaving him and Shippo alone." Without letting the Lord of the West respond, Kagome made her way over to Shippo (who had fallen asleep because of the Witch Mountain Pretoria), and snuggled into the futon beside him.

Sesshomaru glanced at Daiki and the doctor and instructed them silently to let the three sleep. _Feisty one, that human girl._ Even though Sesshomaru didn't want to admit it, Kagome was the perfect candidate to be Inuyasha's mate and mother the future heirs to the Western Throne.

_.xx._

**Gah! I'm so sorry for the freakishly late update! I went on vacation then came back then updated everything else because I wanted to edit THIS story before updating it again- and I did, all the previous chapters before this one have been edited :D**_  
><em>


	23. Protective Puppy

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up to a feathery sensation running up and down her arm. Groaning in her half-sleep state, Kagome turned around and was assaulted by the amazing scent of her beloved mate. Smiling, she reveled in the moment for a few seconds before pushing back and sitting up suddenly. She lost her smile immediately.<p>

"Where's Shippo? How're you? When'd I get here? How'd yo—" Kagome was silenced when her mate's lips pressed hardly against hers. Wanting so bad to want to let him continue, Kagome didn't succumb to her desires. Using all the strength she had, she shoved her mate off of her and gave him a stern look.

"Inuyasha, answer me."

Chuckling, Inuyasha brought his hand up and pushed some of her bangs back. Kagome frowned and moved her head away from him. "I'm warning you…"

"Relax, wench," Inuyasha's voice sounded lighthearted. "Shippo's in the room next to ours, I'm fine, you got here last night when I carried you and Shippo into the castle and, now I'm assuming your last question, I'm a half-demon. I heal faster than you, in case you forgot."

Kagome gawked at him before crossing her arms. "You said that _everything_ hurt. You never complain about _anything_ hurting."

"Well if you had to wrestle a bunch of fucking cacti." Inuyasha shuddered. "I still can't believe there're _cacti_ demons. They're fucking _plants_."

"We fought a tree not too long ago. You know they probably weren't _real_ demons…"

Inuyasha stared at her before realization dawned. "Aw _shit_. Jewel shard… why didn't _I_ think of that."

"Because I did," Kagome crawled over to her mate and allowed him to envelope her into a welcoming hug. "I'm glad you both are okay."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed the crown of her head. "I'm glad, too. I was ready to tear the earth open for that runt."

"I won't tell him you care," Kagome giggled. "But I _do_ want to find this demon and give it a piece of my mind."

"_Keh_," Inuyasha snorted. "Not if I don't tear it limb from limb for hurting the runt."

Kagome tilted her head up to look at Inuyasha and he took the opportunity to close the gap between them. It was probably the best kiss Kagome had ever felt; the passion was burning, and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. Inuyasha's left hand traveled up to cup her face and Kagome reached up to grab his arms.

Inuyasha's tongue pushed into her mouth and Kagome gently pushed him down so that she would be able to turn around completely. Inuyasha moved to lie down and Kagome took the opportunity to straddle him; Inuyasha's hands went to her hips but their lips never lost contact.

Kagome's one hand rested on his cheek as her other moved to caress his ear. A low growl grumbled from the back of Inuyasha's throat and just as he was getting into the moment, he smelt his brother. Sighing dejectedly, he pulled away from Kagome and glanced to their door. "Asshole approaches."

Kagome smiled. "Play nice," she crawled off of her mate and stretched her arms over her head. As she went to remove the kink from her neck, Inuyasha quickly moved in and sunk his fangs right over her bite marks. His mate's eyes widened and her arousal skyrocketed—he was inwardly commending himself, he was an evil, evil husband.

"Will you two please stop getting frisky in there?" Sesshomaru's voice echoed into their room. Kagome shot Inuyasha a nasty glare before she got up to open the door.

"At least I _can_ get frisky," Inuyasha teased his brother. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look that was on par with the one Kagome gave him. As much as the half-demon didn't want to admit it, he loved being on the receiving end of Kagome _and_ Sesshomaru's anger. It was just too funny pissing them off the way he did.

Besides, angry-Kagome sex was the best kind out there. Well, at least in Inuyasha's opinion and his was the only one that mattered.

"Other than the fact that the two of you can't keep your hands off of each other, I have come to inform you that the fox demon is awake and my attendants are looking after him," Sesshomaru looked at Kagome before turning to his brother. "I'm going for my rounds. Daiki brings news that there has been _another_ attack. It isn't as large as the one before but this demon, or whatever it is, is growing in strength. You two need to—"

Inuyasha stood up and interrupted his brother. "Now wait a fucking second," his voice was gravelly, laced with anger. "Shippo _just_ got better and you're telling Kagome and me to go out and slay a demon? What the hell are _you_ here for?"

Sesshomaru, who wasn't anticipating his brother's anger, simply stared with his eyes narrow. Kagome was looking between her husband and her brother-in-law… she knew that it was not the time to interfere. Inuyasha was in a zone and far be it for her to interrupt him.

"These are _your_ lands, you're the Daiyoukai, _you_ go." Inuyasha took a step towards Sesshomaru. "Kagome and I are gonna stay _right_ here until Shippo is healthy again and your damn lands can just sit back and fucking _wait_. Alright?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "What have you done to him, human?"

Kagome opened her mouth and promptly shut it. Best not to answer…

"A dream demon attacked Shippo, probably the _same_ thing that wiped out the village." Inuyasha's voice was less angry but a lot more stern. "If it has the capacity to wipe an entire township off of the face of the continent, who can say what it would do to Shippo."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered back to his brother. "Clearly this demon is after _you_ then."

"What _isn't_ ever after us." Inuyasha growled. "Everything from Naraku to a walking _tree_. Same shit, different day—but I'm not, and I know Kagome won't, leave Shippo alone in his condition."

"My attendants—"

"Aren't his parents."

Kagome's eyes widened as her gaze snapped to Inuyasha. He just… he—

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well then. Your argument makes _some_ form of sense, and your mate probably agrees too."

Any other time Kagome would've yelled at them for speaking as if she weren't standing right there. But at _that_ moment her heart was beating uncontrollably and she was trying to digest what Inuyasha had just said.

"I will go on ahead and do some investigation. I'll take Daiki with me, but I will leave Jaken."

"No!" Inuyasha groaned. "Take the toad, leave Daiki."

"Jaken cannot fight to save his own ass."

"Why do _you_ need help fighting?"

Kagome decided it was time to interfere. "Inuyasha, the village was wiped out. Let your brother take Daiki."

Pouting, Inuyasha decided his mate was right. Sesshomaru nodded at Kagome and took his leave and it was then that the aforementioned girl whirled onto her mate. "What did you say about the attendants?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and shoved his hands into his haori. "They aren't his parents, _keh_. Don't look so surprised, wench. You were playing mother for Shippo long before you and I mated."

"I know _that_, but you never played _father_."

His lips twitched and molded his mouth into a rather sinfully sexy smirk. "Really? I helped the runt grow a backbone after his dad died."

"What backbone?" Kagome wailed. "All you ever did was beat him up and insult—_ohhh_," she stopped her rant. "I get it now."

"About time."

"Don't make me –_it_ you."

Chuckling, Inuyasha shook his head and held his arms out to Kagome. "C'mere, wench." Without hesitation, Kagome walked into the arms of her awaiting mate and they picked up where they left off prior to Sesshomaru interrupting them.

_.xx._

"Let me get this straight," Inuyasha was sitting crossed legged in front of Kagome (who was sitting on a chair), as she combed and braided his hair. Shippo was watching with sheer amusement and Rin was sitting just across from Inuyasha, making funny faces at him. The half-demon chose to ignore her and give Shippo his undivided attention but both the kitsune and the young girl noticed how his lips would twitch at certain faces Rin made.

"Wenchlette, stop," Inuyasha interrupted himself when Rin crossed her eyes, pinched her nose, and wiggled her tongue. Kagome bit her tongue to prevent herself from laughing; Inuyasha's command meant nothing for Rin. She continued making faces. Choosing to ignore her once again, Inuyasha's eyes flicked over to Shippo.

"You were out scouting for game when a beam of light _attacked_ you?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know _what_ it was. I couldn't attack it either; my bi kept going through the stupid thing."

Kagome, who had managed to detangle Inuyasha's knots, was halfway through completing his braid; he had such a thick mane that the braid was the size of Kagome's upper arm. "After it entered you," she asked, looking up from her task at hand, "you came looking for us?"

The fox-demon nodded. "Yep. I was able to faintly smell you guys for a while but uhh… I didn't want to… approach."

Kagome blushed, knowing what he meant. He smelt their _mating_. Inuyasha, however, beamed with pride. That was such a _man_ thing to do. "But after it entered your aura—"

"I came rushing for you guys." Shippo completed. "The hell if _I_ could battle things like that alone."

His vocabulary was on par with Inuyasha's. Great. Fatherly influence was right.

"The Witch Mountain Pretoria _is_ helping," Kagome commented. "You've healed considerably well from the state you were earlier. Feel any different?"

Shippo shook his head. "Not at all. All the demon was able to do was control my dreams and any injuries sustained _there_ were reflected out _here_. I don't think it's strong enough yet because it isn't able to hurt anybody other than the dreamer but I'm sure it can get to the point where I could be dreaming and it hurts _you_, which will be reflected in real life."

"You think that's how it destroyed the village?" Rin piped and Inuyasha nodded, solemnly.

"I think it's stronger than it led Shippo to believe, that's for sure."

Rin stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You two killed _Naraku_. I'm sure you can take down a dream demon."

"I think we should consult Myoga," Kagome asked as she tied the elastic band around the tail of the braid. Inuyasha, sensing she was done, moved away to look at her. "He may know _something_."

"_Keh_… that flea?"

"Knows a lot." Kagome said sternly. "We should send word for him."

Shippo nodded in agreement. "She's right."

"Myoga's been your _father's_ vassal too," Kagome reminded her mate. "He's been around far longer than you have."

"So has Sesshomaru," Inuyasha muttered. "But he's about as smart as a—"

"Just get Jaken to send word for Myoga," Kagome interrupted him. She looked at Rin and asked if she could call Jaken. The young girl nodded and ran off, yelling something along the lines of _TOADY! YOU'RE BEING CALLED_!

Inuyasha snickered. "She'd make the old dog a good mate."

"Let her grow _up_ first," Kagome snorted. "She's younger than _Souta_."

Inuyasha, suddenly, had a stupid grin on his face. "Imagine if Souta met Rin."

Kagome groaned and kicked Inuyasha who dodged it laughing. Shippo _loved_ the banter between the two shard-hunters; Inuyasha had loosened up considerably after he and Kagome mated. He smiled a lot more, joked a lot more, and displayed his feelings a lot more. "Souta is dating _Hitomi_, remember."

"How could I _not_," Inuyasha snorted. "Runt always talks about _her_ when we go back. I oughta have _him_ grow a backbone."

"If you **dare**," Kagome eyed him nastily. "I still remember him trying to senkon tessou everything; he was so disappointed when he couldn't _shatter_ anything."

Shippo choked in laughter. "Your brother tried to senkon tessou?!"

Inuyasha grinned proudly. "I'm his idol."

"Gee, I wonder why. Kagome, isn't there anybody in your time _worth_ idolizing."

"WHY YOU—" Inuyasha was about to bonk Shippo when he remembered his promise to his mother. Snarling angrily, he sat down in a huff and just glared at Shippo who couldn't _help_ but laugh at the hanyou's expense.

"Care about me too much to hit me?" Shippo teased.

"_Keh_."

Luckily for Inuyasha, Jaken waddled into the room with Rin following close behind him. "What do you want, half-breed?"

"Get me Myoga."

"I don't take orders from—"

"_NOW_!" Inuyasha snarled. Jaken jumped, turned around, pushed Rin out of the way and ran. A growl erupted from Inuyasha's throat as he shot out of the room and caught Jaken by the throat with light speed. "Push her again. I dare you."

Kagome ran up to Rin and helped her up. "You okay sweetie?"

Rin nodded and they turned their attention to Jaken and Inuyasha.

"I'm sor-ry," Jaken choked and Inuyasha released his hold on him. Scoffing, Jaken rubbed his neck and muttered: _He's worse than Lord Sesshomaru_.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Rin clutching onto Kagome. She was taken quite off guard; they weren't expecting Jaken to get so jumpy. "You're sure as heck protective," Shippo piped. "Marriage _has_ become you."

"Shut up, runt." Inuyasha snorted. "Can we all do something productive now? You can walk, right?"

Shippo nodded. "I can walk."

"Hide and seek?" Rin asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Both of them have hypersensitive smelling."

"Tag?"

"They can both run faster than us."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Geez, what _can't_ they do?"

Kagome grinned evilly. "Dress. Up."

Inuyasha and Shippo paled. Glancing at each other, they both thought the same thing: _Shit_.

_.xx._

**Muhaha? Yes? No. Eventful chapters are coming up :D**


	24. What's Yours

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Shippo scowled nastily sitting crossed legged beside Inuyasha. His hair was braided and he had the <em>make-cup<em> thing that Kagome wore on occasions. His half-demon companion and father figure wasn't in any better state than he was. Inuyasha had his hair tied up into two high pigtails and sported a very natural looking application of _make-cup_. Rin was doubled over in laughter and Kagome stood in front of her and Rin's masterpiece, grinning superiorly.

"My brain hurts, wench." Inuyasha snarled. He still didn't know how he allowed his mate and the wenchlette to torture him and Shippo, but he did. It probably had something to do with their impeccably good _puppy-dog_ eyes. That was probably a skill they mastered by spending years with him and Sesshomaru respectively.

"A pair of cute pigtails never hurt anybody, Inuyasha." Kagome grinned. "Besides, the both of you look so cute!"

Inuyasha growled. "Men don't look _cute_, Kagome. Men look _manly_!"

"Yeah!" Shippo piped. "Manly. Right now we look like a pair of Jakotsus!"

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of looking like Jakotsu. He was only member of the Band of Seven that Inuyasha dreaded bumping into for reasons _other_ than engaging in battle.

"I think the both of you look _really_ beautiful." Rin said after she got over her bout of laughter. "Any man would be lucky to win your affection, Inu-onii-chan."

"Any man would be lucky to be _alive_ after looking at me the way I look at Kagome. _Keh._" Inuyasha scoffed aloud. Kagome maintained the sudden desire to squeal really loudly but Rin didn't have as much control as she did. The young girl let out an ear piercing noise which made Shippo cover his ears and Inuyasha lower his.

Rin had her hands clenched in front of her mouth as she stared, googily-eyed, at the dog-demon. "That is so cute! _Awwwwweee_!"

Because Kagome knew Inuyasha for _so_ long, she didn't miss the rise of heat to his cheeks before he covered his blush up with faux-anger. "Shut up, wenchlette. Your stupid shrieking is gonna make my ears bleed, _keh_!"

Rin harrumphed. "You can be so mean sometimes."

"And you're annoying _all_ the time."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome used her infamous 'angry' tone. "Don't be mean to Rin."

Inuyasha took one look at the glare Kagome was shooting at him and knew that it was in his best interest to shut his pie hole. He was man enough to admit that his mate was extremely frightening when she was pissed off. That didn't happen to often anymore, but when it did Inuyasha knew it was in his best interest to not say _anything. _

"I'm not being mean." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began to save his behind. "I was helping her grow a backbone."

His response was met by Shippo doubling over in laughter, Rin shaking her head in amusement, and Kagome glaring viciously at her mate. Inuyasha's eyes drooped before he stood up with an equally angry look on his face.

"You don't have any right to be mad at me after putting me and Shippo through _this_!" Inuyasha used his hands to usher to the obvious makeover that he and Shippo had to go through. "We are _men_. Not geishas!"

"Or Jakotsus." Shippo piped. Kagome's eyes flashed to Shippo and back to Inuyasha. She stared at him for a brief moment before howling in laughter. Her response was met by confusion—Inuyasha was sure his mate had lost it. Chasing demons for three years had finally taken a toll on her sanity.

"Oh- my-_ God_!" Kagome heaved. "Do you know how ridiculous you look?! You're yelling at me with lipstick and eye shadow on." Kagome gripped her sides, sat down, and laughed some more. "You look worse than your _brother_!"

Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other before silently deciding that Kagome was right. It was a sight definitely worth seeing. Rin couldn't breathe from all the laughter; she was glad that Kagome and Inuyasha dropped by once in a while (although in this case it was because Shippo was dying). It served as a great change of pace and added spice to Rin's daily life.

Sesshomaru was nice and all… and he recently had begun to show emotion but…

He wasn't as outgoing as his younger brother and sister-in-law.

Shippo was the first to compose himself and suggested that he and Inuyasha wash off the shit that Kagome and Rin caked onto them. Inuyasha agreed and raced out of the room before Kagome or Rin could argue against it. The two girls looked at each other, shrugged, and decided that they were going to get the demon chefs to prepare them a meal. In the infamous words of Kagome: "A growing girl needs her grub."

Rin asked what grub was.

Kagome just ended up laughing.

All in a day's work!

_.xx._

Sesshomaru and Daiki arrived at the location of the so-called attack. As the Western Messenger (a well-trained meerkat demon by the name of Miakyatto) had informed them, the village had been wiped out of existence.

As had the previous village.

"This is strange," Daiki murmured as he scanned their surroundings. "There's not even a scent trail."

Sesshomaru remained quiet as he, too, scanned their surroundings. Daiki was right; there was no scent trail, there weren't any remnants, no people, no demons… _nothing_. It was as if the village had never existed to begin with. Sesshomaru took a few steps into the clearing and tried to locate any remaining auras or power sources.

As he predicted, there was nothing.

"This is so strange." Daiki whispered. "There should be some_thing_ here that indicates there was a village here previously. How can _anything_ be wiped out of existence?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at Daiki. "I haven't a clue. But it's clear that whatever this is, is out to get my brother. Or else why would it attack the fox demon? And why is it destroying everything that is within Inuyasha's lands."

Daiki frowned. "Inuyasha's lands?"

"Come. I'll explain when we return to the castle." Without waiting for Daiki to respond, Sesshomaru was off. _It's piecing together slowly. _Sesshomaru thought. _This demon is out to get Inuyasha. And probably his mate too_.

Although Sesshomaru didn't want to admit it, anybody or anything that was determined to hurt his brother and his brother's mate would have to go through _him_ first. Apart from the fact that his brother was closer to deferring their familial curse, Sesshomaru had come to care for him.

After all, Inuyasha was family. And if Sesshomaru wasn't there for his brother, than who would be?

_.xx._

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Rin finished their lunch and decided to relax under some large trees in Sesshomaru's courtyard. Rin was laying her head on Kagome's lap as she ran her fingers through the young girl's hair. Inuyasha was sitting beside Kagome, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and Shippo was just a few inches away from Inuyasha with his back against the massive tree trunk.

"You know we have to head out soon, right?" Inuyasha said regretfully. "The runt is okay so we gotta find out what the hell wants to kill us. _Again_."

Kagome wanted to laugh at his tone but knew he was being serious. The whole thing got really old: kill a bad guy, find a new nemesis, kill the nemesis, find _another _nemesis, kill the new nemesis, find a _newer_ nemesis. And so on.

"You're right," Kagome sighed. "We do. Did you talk to Sesshomaru about getting me robes?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. He said he'd send word to the mountain witch and get her to make you some. I don't know how long it'll take—give it a week or two."

Kagome was satisfied with his answer. It surprised her how civil her husband was; she remembered when he was ready to chop off unmentionables if anybody decided to _look_ at him funny. _He's come a long way._ Kagome thought happily. Inuyasha hadn't _changed_, he simply matured.

And she guessed it came with the territory of being the saviour of the world, the appointed saviour of the dog-demon race, a husband and mate, and a (hopefully) father. It was as if Inuyasha had much more to be responsible for after the death of Naraku.

"You going back to fox demon training, runt?" Inuyasha glanced at Shippo. The fox demon stopped chewing on his blade of grass to look at his adoptive parents.

"I don't know," he seemed uneasy. "What if the demon gets me again? I was actually kinda hoping you guys would let me tag along… until you kill the thing that's threatening the world. And I'll stay out of your way, I mean I'm older now and I completely understand that as mates you two want some alone time and I won't bother you or rub anything in your faces and I certainly won't talk your ears off—especially you, Inuyasha—and I'm so much stronger and I won't whine or complain or—"

"Shut _up_." Inuyasha snorted. "You're _already_ talking my fucking ears off."

Rin and Kagome giggled. Inuyasha reacted so typically _Inuyasha_.

"The reason I _asked_ is because Kagome and I already _decided_ that we aren't letting you off on your own for a while." Inuyasha revealed. "We want you to come along with us until we kill this thing; it's the only way to ensure your safety."

Shippo blinked, slightly confused, before throwing his arms around Inuyasha. Slightly taken back, Inuyasha returned the hug and Kagome was fighting the temptation to squeal super loudly. The two main men in her life were simply adorable—especially when they were displaying their affection for one another.

"I wanna come too!" Rin declared and the attention of the three shard hunters turned to her. "You guys killed Naraku and found the jewel shards and get to explore the lands. I'm stuck _here_ now because Lord Sesshomaru doesn't take me on rounds anymore." Rin frowned. "Something about men and staring."

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged knowing glances.

"You guys must have so much fun, especially when Lady Sango and Master Miroku were with you." Rin sounded wistful. "I want to explore and be responsible for the destruction of demons that threaten humankind."

"It's fun," Kagome had to agree. "But it's tough. And scary. It took me _sooo_ long to get used to it, but I knew Inuyasha was always there for me. It'd be great if you joined us but—"

"But you're Sesshomaru's ward." Inuyasha interrupted. "And he has to allow you. Besides, you're another runt for me to protect."

"HEY!" Shippo blared. "I can protect myself!"

"_Keh_. When you're with me, you're my responsibility."

"I'm responsible for _myself_." Shippo argued.

"No! I'm responsible for _you_."

"Self!"

"You!"

"Self!"

"You!"

Rin sat up and stared confusedly at Kagome. "I don't get the point behind this argument."

"I don't get the point behind _any_ of their arguments." Rin and Kagome watched them yell at each other for a few shouts longer before Kagome decided to intervene. She knew if she let them continue their battle it would end up with Shippo using his fox magic and Kagome having to subdue Inuyasha for trying to bury Shippo six feet under.

"Alright! Alright! Both of you_ be quiet_!"

Inuyasha and Shippo whirled unto Kagome who was not affected by their dual glares. Shippo's glare was at a lesser magnitude; she was actually surprised that he _was_ glaring. He definitely took after Inuyasha that was for sure.

"You." She pointed at Shippo. "Come along. _You_." She pointed at Inuyasha. "Stop _fighting_ with him. There will be a time when you're probably gonna have to save the _both_ of us so when _that_ day comes, rub it in. As of now, _let him win_."

Inuyasha was about to vehemently oppose to what his mate said, but decided to shut his mouth before he even opened it. Kagome was radiating a _no-argument_ aura and he knew better than to mess with her. For some reason, she got a hell of a lot scarier _after_ they got married.

Or was it because Inuyasha got wimpier?

_I'm getting so wimpy._ He concluded. _I gotta up the manly; being married is making me fucking weak, _keh_!_

Rin was watching the entire showdown unveil. She _loved_ how the three interacted with each other and her desire to be a part of their group was growing stronger and stronger. What Inuyasha said _did_ stick, though. She _was_ under the care of Sesshomaru and it would be entirely _his_ decision on whether she could tag along with Inuyasha and Kagome, or not. And the likelihood of him agreeing to something like that was about as likely as Inuyasha _willingly_ putting on makeup _himself_.

Never going to happen.

"Asshole's back." Inuyasha said rather suddenly. His comment was met by Shippo chortling and Kagome frowning.

"His name's Sesshomaru."

"We went through this already," Inuyasha grinned as he stood up and held his hand out to his mate. Kagome grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "Asshole and Sesshomaru are synonymous."

Rin clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing but Shippo had less control. He howled.

Like a dog.

Which made Kagome and Inuyasha laugh a little. He was _definitely_ influenced by his father.

_.xx._

"Nothing?" Inuyasha repeated after his brother told them of what he and Daiki saw when they arrived at the location of the village.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Correct. Wiped out, as we were informed."

"But that can't be possible… can it?" Kagome asked. "Nothing left behind?"

"Absolutely nothing, my lady." Daiki sighed. "We looked around for even a strand of _hair_, but it was as if that village had never existed."

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing: _what the hell?!_ Shippo and Rin were sitting off to the side and listening intently to the conversation. Shippo was a bit more interested than Rin was and that was only because he had spent many years with Inuyasha and Kagome fighting the type of beasts that could be responsible for the wipe-outs.

"But there's a pattern that I've realized." Sesshomaru admitted. His eyes locked with Inuyasha's. "Everything that this demon attacks belongs to _you_." Before Inuyasha could express his confusion, Sesshomaru continued.

"Father divided the lands so that some areas are under my guardianship and others are yours. Since you haven't been _around_," Inuyasha glared at his brother at the last bit but chose to keep his mouth shut. "I've done the duties that should've been performed by you and watched over those lands. There is a signed document that indicates which areas are yours and which areas are mine."

Kagome clued in. "The areas that belong to Inuyasha are the ones being attacked."

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded. "The areas are under your guardianship… as is the fox demon."

Inuyasha glanced over at Shippo before turning back to his brother. "You're saying that this thing is _only_ after the things and people that are _mine_?"

"Correct." Sesshomaru heaved a heavy sigh and that slightly worried the younger brother. His brother never sighed, let alone _heave_ a _heavy_ one. "And it'll only be time before it comes after the most important person in your life."

All eyes landed on Kagome.

"Your mate."

_.xx._

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Two things:**

**One: I have commissions open for those interested in having stories written for them. More info on my deviantART homepage (link found on my profile!)**

**Two: I'm thinking of publishing an e-book. If I do, would anybody purchase it?**


	25. Kikyo's Call

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>After the disturbing news that Sesshomaru had revealed, Inuyasha and Kagome decided that they were going to pack up and head out once more. Now that Shippo was doing a lot better, the shard hunters felt like the three of them could be on their way. For safety, however, Inuyasha took some Witch Mountain Pretoria should there be any more attacks on his pack personally.<p>

He made an oath: he would _destroy_ anybody who laid a _finger_ on Shippo _or_ Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome also decided that they were going to do something about protecting Miroku, Sango, Ai, and Kirara. Since Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were part of the original group (and because Ai was their daughter), they could be prone to attacks as well. If the demon that was doing all of this knew Inuyasha as well as it led them to believe, it would know that Inuyasha cared for Miroku and Sango almost as much as he cared about Shippo (but not nearly as close to what he felt for Kagome. Obviously).

The couple requested Sesshomaru to station some of his men around Kaede's village and to have a demon doctor on hand at all times. Inuyasha refused to take any chances. Sesshomaru promptly agreed, knowing that if he hesitated even for a split second, his brother's mate would put a subduing spell on _him_ and force him to do something horrendous like – oh, he didn't know—_smile_?!

Sesshomaru cringed at the thought of smiling upon command. His cheeks _hurt_ thinking about it.

Rin requested to accompany Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo on their journey but her hopes were shot down by her guardian. Inuyasha silently told Rin that when she was a little older, she could accompany himself and Kagome on their never-ending journey. Rin asked how he was so sure they'd still be journeying in a few years… Inuyasha simply responded with 'I just do.'

The trio – the _family_—set off just as they did three years ago after saving Shippo from the Thunder Brothers. A wave of nostalgia hit them but none of them voiced it. The past was just that: the past. It was history and the three knew that they had to concentrate on what the future brought.

"This feels so natural." Shippo eventually commented. Inuyasha remained silent but Kagome choose to make a remark.

"Family always feels natural, Shippo."

Inuyasha remained silent. He knew he admitted to Kagome that Shippo was like his son and he knew Shippo knew how he felt, but it was the fact the he couldn't bring himself to repeat it. In the heat of the moment he said what he felt.

Moment was gone.

"I promise I won't… interrupt uh… you two?" Shippo felt awkward referring to Inuyasha and Kagome's sex life—_ugh, ew! They're like my parents!_

"You _always_ interrupt us." Inuyasha muttered and Shippo stared incredulously up at him.

"How?! You two _just _mated." He paused. "UNLESS!"

"Unless nothing!" Kagome decided it was time to intervene. At that moment she realized that she was going to spend close to eternity with Inuyasha and Shippo's _constant_ bickering; and possibly the bickering of her and Inuyasha's children too.

_Eternity seems super long now._ She thought, ironically.

"There is no unless. Shippo, thank you for being considerate, and Inuyasha? Be nice."

"You always tell me to be nice!"

"That's because you _never_ are."

"I was nice when I ran to get the medicine for Shippo!"

The fox demon stopped to watch his companions argue. Like always. Since the beginning of time. _Some things never change. Ever._

"You weren't going to let him _die_, were you?!" Kagome's voice was shrill and Inuyasha's ears lowered.

"Wench! You're gonna make my ears bleed!"

"Stop getting off topic, were you going to let him _die_?!"

"NO! I fought fucking cacti for him. That should mean a lot!"

"It does!"

"Then why the hell are you still calling me mean?!"

Shippo figured it was his turn to intervene. Oh, how the tables have turned: "BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha and Kagome's noses were almost touching when they turned to look at the annoyed kitsune. They looked back at each other and both started laughing. Yeah, it was _kind_ of funny. Kagome quickly leaned forward and kissed the tip of Inuyasha's nose before taking a step back altogether.

"Good ol' days, hmmm?"

Inuyasha ran his claws through his hair. "Tell me about it. Come on, we have shards to find."

The trio were silent for a few yards before Kagome began badgering Shippo. "Have you found a nice little girl fox demon yet?"

Shippo's eyes widened. "No! Why would you ask that?!"

"Well you're coming close to that time in a demon's life where you need to start thinking about taking a mate."

Shippo, mortified, pointed a finger at the back of Inuyasha's head. "He's _one hundred and fifty_ years older than me! He _just _mated you, why are you on my case?"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and sent Shippo a smirk—he was enjoying his mate putting Shippo on the spot. "Because I didn't have a mother like Kagome around when I was your age."

Shippo glowered at him. "You didn't _have_ a mother at my age!"

"Exactly!"

"Way to be sensitive, Shippo!" Kagome glared at the young fox. "You know the topic is—"

"Is fine." Inuyasha cut her off. "It's fine. If you two can't bring it up than I'd doubt how close we actually are. I know Shippo knows the details about my past, and I know he wouldn't intentionally use it against me."

Shippo beamed at his father figure. "Awww! Inuyasha you trust me—"

"Don't let it get to your head, runt."

Shippo and Kagome exchanged grins but followed their 'leader' in silence. He certainly did change, and definitely for the better. Shippo mouthed to Kagome: _It was all you_.

Kagome mouthed back: _Thank you_.

Inuyasha roared: "I can hear your lips move!"

The former two couldn't contain their laughter. Despite the bad shit happening, life was good.

_.xx._

Sango bounced Ai as she watched the wooden panels go up into the trees to continue the structure of Inuyasha and Kagome's new abode. She thought it was super sweet that Inuyasha was building them a tree-mansion. She, then, asked why Miroku didn't do such romantic things for her and he responded with: _If we slept in trees during our journey, then I would've made you a tree house. But we didn't… and I'm secretly afraid of heights_.

Sango decided the heights thing was something she was going to use against her husband.

Forever.

"_Waaaahhhh_!" Ai released an ear piercing shriek. Sango had to excuse herself from the operation to tend to her daughter. Miroku blew her a kiss and Sango blushed; so what if they were married for quite some time? He still made her feel giddy like a young girl.

_.xx._

They travelled for a whole day without any trace of a jewel shard. Kagome suggested to go to the villages that were wiped out but Inuyasha rejected the idea. He said that if there was a demon out there to get what was important to him, or what belonged to him, than going to where the villages were was like walking straight into the demons trap.

Shippo gathered firewood and Inuyasha went hunting for game. Kagome was unrolling blankets and withdrawing utensils required for an adequate picnic—she no longer carried a sleeping bag as she and Inuyasha opted to sleep in the trees together since Miroku and Sango left the group.

"How's it like being mated to the big bad dog?" Shippo asked, glancing over his shoulder form where he was arranging his woodpile. He had grown up so well, in Kagome's opinion. He was mature (from the many years of having to withstand Inuyasha's immaturity), wise (from the many years of having to deal with Miroku's idiocy), aware of women's feelings (from the many years of listening to Kagome and Sango smack talk Inuyasha and Miroku in the hot springs), and strong (simply from fighting all the time).

"It's everything I imagined it to be," Kagome and Shippo both missed Inuyasha lurking in the shadows. Shippo's sense of hear and smell wasn't as acute as Inuyasha's so he was unable to detect certain things at a distance unless he was concentrating and trying to. "He hasn't changed at all—well, he's a lot more romantic, but he's still the same Inuyasha, which I appreciate."

Shippo laughed. "We all appreciate Inuyasha, don't we?"

"Saved my ass more times than I can count, that's for sure."

"Made you more vulgar too, Kagome."

Kagome winked playfully at her son. "He's gotta rub off on me in _some _way, right?"

"I'm sure he rubbed off on you in a lot of ways."

Kagome face palmed. "Miroku _has_ influenced you in more ways than I thought." Inuyasha clamped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from barking in laughter. Kagome and Shippo were the comic relief he needed in his life.

Shippo snickered and turned back to his firewood. "I've noticed changes in him too. He's more open about his feelings. Which is good."

Kagome smiled wistfully. "That took a while."

"I'm sure you kissing him a few times helped."

"Hey!" Kagome wailed and Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. The conversation was getting good… "It was _twice_ when you, Miroku, and Sango were with us. And the first time was because he was stuck in his youkai form."

Shippo grinned at Kagome as if he believed her. He knew the secret; what was in her heart. But he wasn't going to said it aloud. He knew that she knew and he was glad he had permanent teasing rights until she told her mate that she loved him.

Shippo loved the power.

Inuyasha decided to make his presence known and stepped out with the deer that he managed to catch. _Where_ the deer came from, he didn't know. He was more expecting to catch a bear or something but, whatever, he'd take what he could get. "Dinner has been caught and ready to be skinned and gutted."

Kagome grinned at her mate. "Then get skinning and gutting, _darling_."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha dropped the deer, cracked his knuckles, shrugged off his haori and inner piece, and began doing what he did second best: chop up some meat. Kagome sat on her blanket just as Shippo managed to light the firewood. Proud of his work, he strode over to where Kagome was sitting and plopped down beside her.

"What do you learn in fox demon school?" She asked as she plucked some veggies out of her pack and began peeling potatoes. Shippo shrugged while watching Inuyasha.

"How to master our magic, different kinds of pranks and tricks—"

"They teach you how to _prank_ people?!" Kagome seemed appalled but Inuyasha was less surprised.

"He's a fox demon. They're known to be tricksters; it's what they're good at." He explained. "Their demon school teaches them how to utilize what they know best."

Shippo playfully nudged Kagome. "He used the word utilize."

"Shut up, runt."

Shippo grinned stupidly at his father figure and Kagome shook her head—all in a typical day with Inuyasha and Shippo.

_.xx._

After a delicious meal (a hearty stew, courtesy of Chef Kagome), the trio opted to break for a little longer before continuing their search straight into the night. Inuyasha suggested it and Kagome agreed only if she was allowed to sleep on his back when she got tired. Inuyasha scoffed and told her that she didn't even have to ask.

The three shards that they had lay in the vial that was around Kagome's neck, strewn onto the same chain that had her locket. It stressed her out a little bit in regards to how long it was going to take to find all of the pieces of the jewel—she wanted it to be over just so that she could live her life with Inuyasha.

With no worries.

Other than the whole curse thing.

The sun had just set and darkness was enveloping the continent. Inuyasha, without word, wrapped his fingers around Kagome's and held her hand. She smiled, just a little bit, but made no acknowledgement of the gesture otherwise. She simply gave him a squeeze when their fingers were comfortably interlaced.

"Think there'll be a second Naraku?" Shippo inquired. He was a few steps ahead of the couple.

"Apart from crazy demon seeking to destroy everything I own?" Inuyasha said, sarcastically. "Probably not."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Nobody could surpass what _Naraku_ di—" Kagome cut off when she saw Kikyo's soul stealers come into view. She looked at Inuyasha in time to see the set of his jaw hardening. He, evidently, didn't like what he saw.

"She's _still_ after you?" Shippo snorted. "She just does _not_ quit, does she. Even after you mated both the human way _and_ the demon way."

"You'll learn, runt, that obsessive women like her exist in this world. So watch the women you have relationships with." Inuyasha offered his piece of fatherly advice. "So? What're we waiting for? Let's go see what she wants." He gave Kagome a gentle squeeze to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Shippo, however, wasn't used to Inuyasha's change of heart when it came to Kikyo. "We're going _with_ you?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as if Shippo just made an obvious observation. "My family goes where I go. I can't leave your weak asses behind—something'll definitely come after you for the shards. _Keh_, you two don't give me as much credit as I deserve."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being cocky and let's go see what she wants."

"Yeah!" Shippo piped. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can leave. She smells like death and I can't _stand_ it."

Kagome couldn't help but feel a teeny bit nervous; she never actually approached Kikyo with Inuyasha before. And now that they were mated and trying to conceive? Well, she was kind of worried of how Kikyo would react when she saw her. Inuyasha, sensing his mate's apprehension, gently leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You'll be fine."

Kagome tried to maintain a front. "I know."

Inuyasha smirked. "You forgot to add _keh_ to that."

Shippo, pretending not to eavesdrop, eavesdropped on his parents. He was about ready to die of laughter when he heard Kagome mock Inuyasha's voice.

"Fine. _Keh._"

_.xx._

**It's a slow progression, but it's progressing :P**

**And as for my story for publication… I don't want to reveal too much but it's kind of a fantasy story, mostly involving dragons and a legendary Master Tamer (who I named Xavien de Dragos). Basically he and his love interest must save the dragon and human races before the antagonist (a skeleton dragon) destroys the world.**

**Obviously the summary I just gave you is not the most interesting ever, but I don't want to reveal too much because I'm still working out the kinks.**


	26. It's What Families Do

**Bloodborne Duties**

_An ancient curse was placed upon the Inuyoukai family: if the youngest born heir does not produce an heir-apparent before his 205th birthday, the Dogs will surrender to the Panthers. Inuyasha is the youngest heir and it is his duty to avoid the curse._

* * *

><p>Kikyo paced in front of a tiny creek. She sent the shinidamachu to beckon Inuyasha—she wanted to have a word or two with him. The last time he visited her, he taught her how to say his <em>stupid<em> mate's name. Like she _cared_ about her useless reincarnation; the girl was _nothing_ without her full soul and as long as Kikyo was around, she'd _never_ get her full soul back.

Ever.

That was why Inuyasha _shouldn't_ be with her. Kagome was half as strong as Kikyo and… and…

"Ugh!" Kikyo growled loudly. Where did she go _wrong_?! Was it when she cared for Onigumo without letting Inuyasha know? Or was it because she didn't trust him and pinned him to a tree? She clenched her fist but no tendon tightened; no vein popped. She was simply a clay recreation of what she used to be: a _woman_.

But there was still hope.

She and Inuyasha could gather the shards of the jewel to reassemble the Shikon no Tama and wish for her to be a real woman again. Then, only _then_, can she and Inuyasha be together. But Kikyo knew she had to do something about the useless reincarnation.

Kikyo's spine stiffened when she felt _three_ auras approach her. Her anger began to escalate. Not only did the half-demon ignore her calls before, but now he was bringing his soon-to-be-eliminated family along with him. _Cute_, the corners of Kikyo's lips tugged.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha's voice echoed in the clearing. The dead priestess turned around and nodded at the warrior, blatantly ignoring the other two present.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo returned the greeting, "I see you've brought _friends_."

"Family." Inuyasha corrected. His voice was tight and his irritation began to rise; Kikyo was going to play mind games, he knew it. "I brought my _family_."

"A priestess without a full soul and an orphaned fox demon?" Kikyo's voice was bitter and Kagome could sense the waves of dark energy surrounding the once pure woman. Her spirit was consumed by evil and Kikyo was, most probably, on the same level as Tsubaki: dark, and sinister. "A very nice family you have there. But, you could do so much better."

"Tell me what you want, Kikyo." Inuyasha growled. He took a step forward, preparing himself to attack if something jumped out at them. "Why did you call me?"

"To speak of things that cannot be spoken in the presence of others." Kikyo murmured. Without waiting to see Inuyasha's reaction, she turned to leave the clearing. She did not have the patience to stare at her reincarnation's face and know that she's been with Inuyasha more ways than Kikyo ever had.

Why?!

Because Kikyo put her goddamned _duty_ before everything. And what did that accomplish?

Betrayal and death.

A thick fog began to gather courtesy of the shinidamachu and, just as suddenly as she came, Kikyo was gone. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo simply stared in confusion. Always the one to make nonsensical comments, Shippo spoke up first: "That was really pointless."

Kagome nodded silently and Inuyasha scoffed."We just wasted perfectly good shard hunting time to hear _her_ talk about absolutely nothing."

Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to comment but, as predicted; her adopted son beat her to the punch. "_You_ were the one that said 'Oh, family, let's go see what she wants, willy nilly'!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "What the fuck is a willy nilly, you brat?!"

"I don't know! I read it in one of Kagome's books. It sounded like an insult to me."

"You can _read_?!" Inuyasha mock gasped. "Give the brat a prize!"

Kagome rubbed her temples and counted back from one hundred _very _slowly. Sometimes she wondered how she was going to survive the rest of next _eternity_ with the likes of Inuyasha and Shippo—not to mention the _children_ she'd have with the aforementioned dog demon. If Shippo, who wasn't even biologically their child, acted so much like Inuyasha then Kagome could only _fathom_ how Inuyasha's _actual_ children were going to act like.

"I may be a kid, but I'm not illiterate! I go to _school_, remember?"

"A school that teaches you how to _prank_, brat! Besides, do you think after the Dream Demon episode that I'm actually going to _let_ you go off on your fucking own? Willy-fucking-_nilly_!"

Shippo paused and stared at Inuyasha and Kagome did the same. Both of them were stuck on the _very_ last thing he said. After ten seconds (which felt much longer to Inuyasha) Kagome and Shippo fell over in laughter which, of course, annoyed Inuyasha even more.

"Stop laughing, idiots!" He growled and glared at his mate and adoptive pup. His _request_ resulted in the two falling into an even deeper fit of laughter. Shoving his arms into the sleeves of his haori, Inuyasha turned around and began stomping off. He disliked being made fun of.

Kagome and Shippo recovered from their uncontrollable laughter and ran after Inuyasha. Upon catching up to him, Kagome slipped her hand into his and shoved his shoulder gently. "Relax, Inuyasha. We were having a bit of fun."

"Keh, at my expense."

"That's what families do." Shippo added, his voice slightly taunting. "We make fun of everybody at their expense. Take Kagome, for instance. I'm sure she left nothing to the imagination with that school uniform of hers."

Inuyasha cracked a smirk and Kagome shot a nasty glare at Shippo. "Really? And what about you never telling Sango and me that you were old enough to understand the female anatomy? I'm sure nothing _was_ left to the imagination when you bathed with us."

Inuyasha's grin grew wider. Excellent, his wife and child were pitted against each other. At least he wasn't the one being made fun of. After a few more rounds of not-serious banter, Inuyasha decided to intervene. He considered it his annual display of husbandly affection towards Kagome.

"Both of you shut your mouths." Inuyasha said loudly. "You're acting like how Shippo and I do." He directed that statement to Kagome. His mate, without hesitation, rolled her eyes and said mockingly: _It's what families do._

"We should stop doing what families do," Shippo muttered, "it's too complicated."

"It'll come naturally." Kagome hummed and Inuyasha squeezed her hand gently. "We have eternity."

Shippo sighed loudly. "Which reminds me: we also have an eternity to find the shards. Will it ever _end_?"

"I ask myself that every day." Inuyasha muttered. "Do we have any leads?"

Kagome shook her head, answering Inuyasha's question. The half demon knew what that meant: aimlessly walk through Japan until Kagome sensed a shard and then make their move. It was how it always was and it was how it always will be.

Though there was a sense of familiarity with the situation, Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help but wish that it was over—they had much more important things to worry about.

Like the possible extinction of the dog-demon race.

_.xx._

"Haven't you slept all night?" Sango was surprised to see that the house-in-a-tree that Inuyasha requested was _complete_, with _furnishing_. It was just yesterday that the skeleton of the structure was up! Ai was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms and snuggled into Sango, informing her that she did not approve of her mother's loud voice.

Miroku had bags under his eyes but couldn't help but smile. "No."

"But you came home last night." Sango looked at her husband accusingly.

"I did, but after you and Ai fell asleep, I left again."

Sango didn't know whether she should be upset that he didn't sleep or feel proud that her husband was so loyal to his best friend that he stayed up all night to finish building his house. Sango opted to stare at the masterpiece in awe; she was _positive_ that Inuyasha and Kagome were going to _love_ it. Spanning across at _least_ twelve trees was a vast two storey mansion that was _perfect_ to live in for at least the next three hundred years (before the industrial-something that Kagome told them about).

"You… are a miracle man." Sango breathed. Miroku approached her and kissed her cheek gently, the love for his wife filling to his very core.

"It was the least I could do for him."

Sango smiled softly. "We owe him our lives."

"But he doesn't need to know that." Miroku rubbed his nose against Sango's check and moved over to Ai's sleeping forehead to place a gentle kiss there. "Shall we send Kirara to retrieve them?"

Sango nodded. She was unable to form coherent words with Miroku so close to her—the sensation of being in love never went away.

_.xx._

"Village." Kagome sighed in relief. "I could use a bed. And a bath. And cooked food."

"You sleep in trees, bathe in springs, and have fire-roasted _anything_ for food." Inuyasha muttered dryly. "How does a village enhance _any_ of the things you said?"

Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha. "You wouldn't understand." She muttered and hastened her pace. Shippo stood beside Inuyasha and watched Kagome bee-line to the village.

"Women."

Inuyasha nodded. "You could say that again."

"Women…"

"I didn't mean that literally!"

Shippo could only grin at his father cheekily before sprinting off after his mother. Inuyasha felt like he _should_ be annoyed, wasn't. Maybe it had something to do with the whole 'it's what families do' thing that Kagome kept on mention.

Inuyasha finally caught up to Kagome and Shippo and saw that they were talking to the village elder. Silently he stood behind the two of them and watched the elder's eyes flicker from Kagome to him and then back again. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was aware of his presence; it was the connection they shared as mates.

"Just for one night," Kagome said softly. "We'll pay for boarding for the both of us and our son."

The elder looked down at Shippo, then at Inuyasha, then to Kagome. "You're a human… your mate is a dog… and your son is a fox?"

Inuyasha snorted. "It's complicated. Do you _really_ want to hear our life story? Because, honestly, it's our story is filled with fighting, travelling, and destroying evil."

The elder stared at Inuyasha for a good while before relaxing his shoulders. "We aren't used to visitors in this village but I do not sense any negativity from any of you. You may stay at our boarding house and, instead of paying us gold, you could repay us with some hard labour?"

His eyes were focused on Inuyasha and the half-demon was about to say no when his mate shoved him. "He'd be more than happy to." She answered for him. The elder beamed.

"Excellent! Our horses have fallen ill, somehow, and we do require some heavy items to be transported to the other side of our potato farm. If that can be done, you can board for as long as you require."

Inuyasha nodded his lips thin. He really wasn't looking forward to _any_ form of labour… but his wife wanted a roof over her head for the night. Who was he to not give her what she wanted?

_Wench._ He thought, affectionately.

_.xx._

Shippo had his own room, which Kagome and Inuyasha were rather happy about. They wanted some personal time together—they hadn't been able to spend any ever since the attack on Shippo. Inuyasha had done all the tasks that the village elder requested and, in utmost happiness, the village prepared a feast for their visitors. Inuyasha wasn't going to admit it, but a cooked meal _did_ taste amazing.

Inuyasha had thrown his haori and inner slip off and sat against the wall as his mate changed into her sleeping attire. Hungrily he watched her; watched her slip off her clothing, untie her hair, pull on her t-shirt, and slip into her shorts. He eyed her legs and his fingers tingled. He couldn't wait to hold her…

"Are you done staring?" Kagome asked, amused. Inuyasha shook his head and pushed himself up off from his seated position. Wordlessly, and with an aura of complete control, he approached Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to his body and buried his nose in her neck.

"No." He croaked against her mate mark, lazily licking bites that made her _his_ woman. "Never."

Kagome moved her head to allow him more access and more space. She felt the goose bumps rise on her skin and the burning desire ignite in the pit of her stomach. She drew her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and, with a heartbeat, Inuyasha's lips found hers.

A moan escaped from the back of Kagome's throat as their kissed deepened. Inuyasha's hold on Kagome tightened and her fingers began to comb through his hair, stopping to rub his ears every so often. They pulled away to breathe and, before their lips connected again, Kagome managed to whisper: "Told you villages are a good idea."

Chuckling, Inuyasha pulled his mate over to their futon with every intention of ravishing her. _Yeah,_ he thought as he tugged her shirt off, _villages __**are **__a good idea._

_.xx._

**A few things: My updating pattern is out of whack but I'm working on it! I have so many projects that my schedule is never stagnant. **

**This was **kind** of a filler, but there are a few important chapters coming up.**

**Mystical-Lia has every right to kill me for updating late :P Sorry!**


End file.
